Dino Thunder: Samantha Returns!
by Power Ranger Ninja Storm Freak
Summary: Squeal to Snow Storm! Ranger Form! Now that it's has been a year since the Ninja Storm Power Rangers thanking that she now would be able to be a normal teenager, complete high school, and go to collage to be come an archeologist, Samantha is thrown right back into the Ranger Business for the second time, but not in the way she thought she would wear the suit again. HunterXSamantha
1. Day of the Dino, Part 1!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Ranger: Dino Thunder!**_

Reefside High School!

It's been a year since the Ninja Storm Power Ranger team defeated Lothor and everything returned to normal for the Rangers. Shane, Tori, and Dustin are now Senseis at the Wind Ninja Academy, Cam was getting ready to take over for his Father as the Head Sensei, Blake was Motocross Pro Racer, his Brother Hunter was Head Sensei of the Thunder Ninja Academy, and as for Samantha Oliver, well, she moved back to Reefside to finish up High School and to help out at the Snow Ninja Academy as a Sensei. Sam and Hunter are still together and growing strong much to her Fathers disappointment. Sam was wearing a white jean vest over an icy blue tight v-neck tank top, faded blue skinny jeans accessorizes with a skull/cross bone buckle belt, a silver bracelet on her right wrist, white tennis shoes with hints of icy blue, and a crimson ribbon chocker that has a tennis racket pendent. And right now both Sam and her Father were standing if front of Reefside High School taking in the scene before they headed inside.

"I'm going to go find Kira," Sam told her Father, "I'll see you in class Daddy."

Sam gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving to find her friend as her Father laughed a bit under his breath well shaking his.

"Stay out of trouble Sam!" Tommy Oliver called after the young teen.

Sam turned around to look at him.

"I well Dad!" she called.

She once again turned around and went looking Kira who she didn't have to look for to long cause when she walked into the science class she saw Kira setting in the back writing in a notebook not paying attention to the others around here. Sam walked over to Kira and leaned over her shoulder to look at what the dirty blond haired girl was looking at.

"Not bad Kira," Sam said making the poor girl jump.

Kira turned around and squealed when she saw Sam standing behind her before she hugged the dark haired girl who was more then happy to return the hug.

"I can't believe it," Kira gasped before she pulled out of the hug. "We're going to the same High School again?"

"Yup," Sam answered with a nodded before both girls squealed again.

Both of them sat back down and started to talk as Kira once again started to write in her notebook. It wasn't long till Tommy walked into the classroom to notice that only his Daughter, her friend Kira, a young girl who was filing her nails, a young boy staring off into space, and another young boy wearing blue were the only ones setting.

"Guys! Settle down! Take your seats please?!" Everyone sat down as Tommy walked to stand in front of the class. "I'm Dr Oliver and this is first period science. Before we start are there any questions?" Sam rolled her eyes as the girl who was filing her nails earlier raise her hand. "Yes?"

"Cassidy, Cassidy Cornell," the girl said as she stood up making everyone to groan though she ignored them and smiled at Tommy. "Dr Oliver as you may know I'm the anchor and field reporter for our schools TV station." Everyone once again groaned while Sam rolled her eyes. "Anyways...I'm sure are viewers are wondering...well, you really don't look old enough to be a teacher." Her smile at once dropped. "Devin, are you getting this?"

A boy stood up with a camera making Sam face palm as she held back a giggle.

"Cassidy, I promise you," Tommy said, "I'm old enough." He looked at Devin. "So let's put the camera away."

"You missed it," Cassidy told Devin as they took their sets.

"For now let's talk about you guys," Tommy suggested, "what you expect of yourself in this class cause that's truly important." Sam looked around the room and saw that Conner McKnight wasn't in class so she raised her hand. "Yeah, kiddo?"

"We're missing a student Daddy," Sam answered as she pointed to the empty stool.

Tommy looked to where Sam was pointing at and noticed that she was right about the student not being in class. They both soon realized that the class was looking at them with wide eyes that made Sam shift uncomfortably.

"Your right Sam," Tommy agreed as he gave her a smile. "Though who?"

"Conner McKnight," Kira and Sam answered.

Tommy laughed at the two friends abilities to talk at the same time that remanded him so much of Kimberly Hart, Earth's first Pink Ranger and Trini Kwan, Earth's first Yellow Ranger. He let out a sigh before he went talking about the school year and how they want to go about it.

Reefside High School's Lawn!

Both Kira and Sam sat on a top of a laugh table both playing guitars and singing which brought a group of people over to them to listen.

I want to know

Know where you're at

I'm at the front

But your still at the back

Sam and Kira smiled as more students came over to listen them.

Oh, can you tell me where

Tell me where your at

Freak you out

Freak you out

Freak you o-out

Freak you out

Freak you out

Freak you o-out

The crowd applaud just as the new Principle came walking up to them with Conner right behind her.

"Miss Ford, Miss Oliver," the Principle said getting their attention. "I'm afraid that you both need permission to preform on school grounds. Let's go."

"Are you aware that kids who play an instrument have a fifty percent higher chance of getting into collage," Kira told the new Principle.

"Well you two are hardly collage material," she told them, "now are you, Miss Ford?"

"Actually Principle Randall," Sam spoked up, "if I happen to have wanted to I could already be in collage." Kira looked at Sam with a smile. "Now I think that makes me collage material and Kira is smarter then the most brilliant musicians. Don't you think?"

Randall glared at the young dark haired girl while Kira smiled at her friend and Conner looked impressed.

"Don't push your luck Miss Oliver," Randall growled before she started to walk. "Now came with me."

Both Kira and Sam followed her and Conner across the yard when all of a sudden the sprinklers went off. Sam and Kira freaked and went running for the sidewalk where they at once started to dry off their guitars.

"Just great," they both mumbled.

"Ethan James," Randall mumbled, "I should have known."

Inside-Principle's office!

All five of them walked inside the schools building soaking wet, well, all, but Ethan.

"Set!" Randall ordered.

"Principle Randall, I just like to mention the fact that there's absolutely no hard evidence linking to that unfortunate sprinkler incident," Ethan tried to weasel out.

Both Sam and Kira gave him the evil eyes while Conner looked at him in surprise.

"Save it for Judge Judy, Mr James," Randall told him, "the four of you have detention! For one week. Starting today. Now if there are no further questions-" All at once the four teens started in: Conner about soccer practice, Kira about band practice, Ethan about Computer club, and Sam about Tennis practice. "I didn't think so!"

Randall stormed into her office and slammed the door.

"Ok, some seriously needs a hug," Kira said.

"This is just great," Sam groaned as she about had a panic attack.

Conner leaned around Kira and Sam to look at Ethan.

"Dude, computer club?" he asked.

They all shook their heads at him though Ethan turned to Sam who was setting in between him and Kira.

"You play tennis?" he asked her.

"Yes," Sam answered, "I'm a Trainee Tennis Pro, Ethan."

"Your a Pro, but yet your a trainee," Conner said confused.

"She means that she still in training for the pros, but she's already seen as a pro, Conner," Kira told him as she rolled her eyes.

"How do you two know each other so well?" Ethan asked.

"We meet in our first year of High School," Sam answered.

"And we just cliqued," Kira finished.

It wasn't long till Kira, Conner, and Sam where dried off and waiting for Randall to return and it wasn't long till they heard her voice before she rounded the corner with Tommy.

"Perfect, bring the little monsters with you," she told him as Tommy looked at Sam with a frown making her to bow her head. "I'm sure that would be pure torture for them." She looked at the four teens. "You all meet I trust. Well, enjoy your little outing."

They watch her leave before Tommy turned back to the four teens and removed his glass with a sigh.

"So you guys like museums?" he asked before turning to Sam. "Your in trouble when we get home young lady."

Sam once again hanged her head before they followed Tommy out of the building and to his car to head for the museum.

Outskirts of town!

"Whoa," Ethan said in awe, "check out the T-Rex?"

"I'm more of a Tiger and Dragon person Ethan," Sam stated as they got out of the car once they had pulled up. "Now if it was one of them two then I would be looking at it or in this case checking it out."

Tommy laughed as he shook his head knowing that she really didn't much care about dinosaurs, but prefers the history of other countries more. They all walked up to the entrance to see that it was chained closed which confused Sam and Tommy.

"That's weird," Tommy mumbled as he looked up at the museum.

"Oh well, no museum for us," Conner pointed out.

"Great," Kira said with a smile, "let's go home."

"Tell you what," Tommy said as he turned to them. "Why don't you guys have a look around? If any of you guys find anything prehistorical, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week."

"Sweet," Ethan breathed.

"I'm going to try and find some one who can tell us when their opening up," Tommy told them before looking at Sam. "You are still in trouble Sam."

"I know Dad," Sam said as she for the third time hang her head.

All four teens walked away while Tommy walked up to the museum.

"Let me get this straight?" Conner asked as he looked Ethan. "They have clubs just for computer."

Reefside Woods!

"Hey, you guys ever heard of the story about the guy that was hiking up here and fall into a sinkhole?" Ethan asked.

"Must've missed that one," Kira answered.

"I'm from Angel Grove, Ethan," Sam stated.

"Come on?" Ethan asked, "it was on all the auburn legend websites."

"Dude, you do know that this isn't computer club right?" Conner asked.

"I guess your two big and bad to surf the web," Ethan pointed out. "What do you do in your spare team?"

"Me?" Conner asked, "I go out with girls. You know?" Kira and Sam looked at Conner with glared as they walked. "Their the ones at school that smell really good, the long hair, and the make-up."

"Oh it's like that is it?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah," Conner answered, "it's like that."

"Whatever," both girls said as they walked by the two boys.

Conner snorted as he followed after the two girls.

"All I'm trying to do is give you guys the heads up," Ethan told them as he followed. "Stuff happens out here. Just don't come crying to me when you fall into a giant sinkhole."

All four of them ended up falling into two different sinkholes and landed on the ground hard. Sam stood up with a groan before she took off her white vest and dusted it off. Conner looked up at the same time she did as she judged the distance to see if she could Ninja Streak out to go find her Dad.

"Alright," Conner said as he got ready to climb. "You guys stay here where it's safe." Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm going to climb out of here to go get help."

"You even know the woods?" Sam asked.

"Of course," Conner lied as he went to climb, but he only got two feet off the ground before falling back cause a rock gave way.

"Back already?" Ethan asked.

The other three teens went to help Conner get up off the ground before Sam once again looked up at the hole.

'Damn.'

When she realized that she couldn't Ninja Streak out to get help not because of the height, but because of the fact that no out side of the Ninja World was allowed to know. All four teens decided to walk through the tunnels wondering if they might be able to find away out. Both Sam and Kira decided to sing just keep their minds on something so they started to sing 'Freak you out'.

Freak you out

Freak you out

Freak you o-out

"Babes, can you two keep it down?" Conner asked as he walked by them. "I'm trying to stay focus."

"Did you just call us babes?" Kira asked stopping along with Sam who was glaring at Conner's back before Kira turned to Ethan. "Did he just call us babes?"

"I don't know," Ethan answered, "I wasn't listening. I was groove to your tuns."

Both Kira and Sam walked up to Conner not at all happy at being called babe.

"What?" he asked, "just chill out why don't cha?"

"Listen," Kira told him as she pointed her finger at him. "My name is Kira." Kira then pointed at Sam. "And her name is Sam. Maybe your should right write them on your hand or something or something so you can remember."

"Plus I'm taken," Sam added as Kira nodded. "So if your don't want my boyfriend to kick your ass I sruggest that you don't call me anything like babe again."

Sam and Kira walked away from him both fuming mad.

"This screams Jurassic park to me," Kira said when they came upon a T-Rex.

Sam gulped knowing where it lead to and wanted more then anything to get them out of there.

"This well get us of detention forever," Conner said as he moved to take the jaw of the T-Rex by pulling down, but the wall opened up to reveal a lab and only Sam know what it was.

"I can do a crazy video in here," Kira said in awe as she looked around.

"Whoa," Conner said also in awe before turning to Ethan. "This must be like the mothership to you, dude."

"Normal I'll be insulted," Ethan told him, "but when your right, your right." Both Ethan and Sam looked over at Conner who reached to grab a stone that Sam at recognized. "Yo, don't touch that."

"Conner listen to him for once," Sam suggested.

"Why not?" Conner asked as both Kira and Ethan walked up to the stones that matched their themes.

"You're really taking this whole 'dumb jock' thing to a whole new level," Ethan answered.

"Look I sat through enough lame science classes to know that that thing looks prehistorical," Conner told him, "and I don't have to miss practice."

"I hate to agree with him," Kira stated, "really I do, but I already missed one rehearsal." All three of them picked the three stones and they started to glow once they were touched making Sam have to hold back a groan. "Well what are they?"

"I can go online later and see if I can find out," Ethan answered.

"You in front of a computer?" Conner asked, "wait, let me put on my surprised face?"

Ethan shot him a look while Sam and Kira rolled their eyes at the boys.

"You know ten years from not when your hair line receding and your playing pick soccer in park cause your dreams of turning pro did quite work out, I'll have my own mutli-billion dollar business." Both Kira and Sam turned around to walk away from them. "Where are you two going?"

"I don't want to think of what kinda of freak lives in a place like this and I sure don't won't to be here when he gets home," Kira answered.

"Right behind ya," the boys agreed.

All four teens walked out of the lab and the walls closed behind them and it wasn't long till they were once again in the woods.

"Compass?" Ethan asked, "any one has a compass?"

"And I was going to bring one," Conner answered sarcastically.

It was the that they felt some kind of wind blew, but only Sam knew what it was and got ready to fight if she needed to.

"What was that?" Ethan asked.

"The wind," Kira answered.

"That ain't no wind," Ethan stated. "As much as we liked it to be, it ain't."

Just then some kind of lizard looking things appeared in front of them much Sam's annoyances.

"Tyrannodrones," she mumbled under her breath. "Just great. When I thought I can finally start living a normal life this freaks show up."

"Don't...move..." Conner breathed.

"Great idea," Kira whispered to him. "It easy for them."

"New plan," Ethan said, "RUN!"

Kira, Conner, and Ethan all took off while Sam started to fight a group of Tyrannodrones.

"SAM!" Kira called when she noticed that her friend wasn't with them.

"JUST RUN KIRA!" Sam called back to them when the others got out of ear shot Sam moved her arms in a complicated way. "Ninja Snow Blast!" Sam thrust her hands out in front of her as a stream of snow shot from her hands freezing the Tyrannodrones before they broke into piece. "Now I need to find the others." Sam ran off the way the others went, jumping over trenches, and fallen trees with no trouble at all when out of no where she heard a scream that sounded so much like a Pterodactyl screech. "Kira."

Sam ran up to her fallen friend to help her up at the same time as Conner and Ethan did.

"Help her up," Conner told them.

All three helped Kira to her feet as she looked shocked.

"What was that?" Ethan asked.

"I have no idea," Kira answered.

Just then her gem glowed yellow so she picked it out of her pocket and looked before she got a flash of a Pterodactyl. When the gem stopped glowing the Tyrannodrones were back on alert and went at them so they all took off in different distraction. Sam and Kira went the same way, but they both stopped running before they turned around to face the Tyrannodrones and got into a fighting stance. The Tyrannodrones charged at them and the two girls fought back with ease though Sam was has faring better then Kira cause she's use to fighting foot soldiers and to her the Tyrannodrones were just like Kelzaks. Off a bit ways away Conner and Ethan started to fight off their group of Tyrannodrones that had followed them and it wasn't long till their abilities kicked and they all took out the Tyrannodrones before meeting back up.

"Over here!"

"Yo...how much do I love detention," Ethan laughed.

Kira turned to Sam who didn't look out of breath at all.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Kira asked her friend.

"I was taught Martial Art by my Father and Uncle," Sam answered.

"Dr O has a brother?" Conner asked shocked.

"No," Sam laughed, "his best friend is like a Brother to him so I call him Uncle."

"That makes since," Ethan breathed.

They then turned back to the gems they had just before Tommy came running up to them.

"Hey!" he called, "are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, couldn't be better," Ethan answered at once as Sam looked at her Father with a look that told him that she'll tell him later.

"Nothing out of the ordinary?" he asked.

"Nah," Ethan asked, "just your, uh, routine hike in the woods. Lots of furry little creatures."

"And a few scaly ones," Kira mumbled making Tommy to look at her.

"So, you get into the Dino exhibit?" Conner asked.

"Uh, still working the kinks out," Tommy answered, "we better get you guys back. Come on."

Sam at once followed her Father while the others stayed back to talk about it as the walked slowly. Tommy stopped and looked back at them.

"Are you guys coming?" he asked.

They picked their pace and followed Sam and Tommy out of the woods before heading back to the school so they can head home.

The Oliver's household!

Sam and Tommy were in a lab that was located under their house talking about what happened earlier that day and about the gems. It wasn't long till they heard footsteps coming down the stairs making them to look at each other before hiding in the shadows.

"This is the same place," Ethan breathed.

"Are you freaking out right now?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, I have to say I am," Ethan answered as they turned around to look at the place.

Sam and Tommy walked out of the shadows and behind the two boys.

"If your looking for extra credit," Tommy said making them to turn around to Tommy with Sam next to him.

"Then your in the wrong place," Sam finished.

Both Ethan and Conner shared a look before looking back at the two Olivers.

_**To be continued!**_

...My Line...

**Disclaimer-I do not own Power Rangers, but I do own Samantha Oliver and the Chan Twins along with Yukie belong to D.J. Scales.**

_I'm almost done with Ninja Storm which is why I'm putting up the first Chapter of Dino Thunder so I hope you all like the story._


	2. Day of the Dino, Part 2!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Ranger: Dino Thunder!**_

Recap!

Sam and Tommy were in a lab that was located under their house talking about what happened earlier that day and about the gems. It wasn't long till they heard footsteps coming down the stairs making them to look at each other before hiding in the shadows.

"This is the same place," Ethan breathed.

"Are you freaking out right?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, I have to say I am," Ethan answered as they turned around to look at the place.

Sam and Tommy walked out of the shadows and behind the two boys.

"If your looking for extra credit," Tommy said making them to turn around to Tommy with Sam next to him.

"Then your in the wrong place," Sam finished.

Both Ethan and Conner shared a look before looking back at the two Olivers.

QS-Dino Lab!

Sam stood with her arms cross looking at both Ethan and Conner with a bit of a glare.

"Dr O, Sam, before you two go off can we explain why we're here?" Ethan asked as he and Conner backed up.

"Dude their just going to laugh when we tell them," Conner whispered to Ethan making Sam roll her eyes.

"It's the truth," Ethan told him, "they'll believe us."

"Alright," Conner agreed before looking at them, "Kira's gone."

"She got taken by these weird looking Dinosaur things," Ethan finished.

Both Sam and Tommy shared a look with each other.

"They don't look convinced," Conner told Ethan.

Tommy turned around as Sam stood looking at the two boys.

"Their called Tyrannodrones," Tommy stated.

"And you know that because?" Ethan asked.

"I helped create them," Tommy answered.

"Oh, class protect?" Ethan asked.

"It's a long story," Sam answered making the two boys look at her. "For now we've got to figure out what they want with Kira."

"It might have some thing to do with this," Conner told the two Olivers as he pulled out the red Dino Gem.

Sam and Tommy once again shared look already knowing that three of the six went missing around the time of Sam's Ninja Graduation Party.

"This isn't good," Sam stated with a groan.

Tommy let out a sigh as the two boys just look at them confused.

Mesogog's Lab!

_Gem...me...the...gems_

Kira opened her eyes before she sat up after hearing a voice from some the shadows wondering where she was.

"Whose there?" Kira asked, "come out where I can see you?"

_Gem...me...the...gems_

"Is this about jewelry?" Kira asked, "look pal clearing you got the wrong girl. I may wear friend bracelets once in a while, but I...I."

Kira turned around and gasped when she saw what was behind her.

"I've been waiting far to long to allow an insignificant teenager to get in my way," the thing told her, "now where are the Dino Gems?"

"You mean those rocks things that we've found in the cave?" Kira asked before she turned around only to see that the creature was standing right behind her.

"Yessss," it hissed.

"I gave mine to Conner and Ethan," Kira told it, "you'll have to ask them. Can I go? My mom is going to freak if I'm late for dinner. It's taco night."

With that the thing vanished into thin air shocking Kira.

"Ok that's it," Kira told herself as she went to turn around. "No more cafeteria food."

When she turned around she saw that there was a woman wearing all black with her hands on her hips behind here.

"You'll be lucky if you ever see food again," the woman told her.

Dino Lab!

"We're really sorry," Conner apologized to them as Tommy rolled around the yellow Dino Gem in his hand as Sam was on the computer using the tracking system while she held her cell phone to her ears as Cam talked her through it. "How where we suppose to know that those gems had super powers and that those lizards dudes where going to come looking for them."

"I guess it isn't something you see everyday," Tommy said wit a sigh.

"Sorta like a science teacher and his Daughter with the ruins of an ancient civilization under their house?" Ethan asked.

"Look not that this isn't all really cool, but seriously dude, you gotta come clean," Conner told him.

"Ok, first of all don't call me dude," Tommy stated, "second as hard as this may seem you two need to forget all about this. Sam and I well find Kira."

Tommy went to walk over towards Sam who was still typing away at the computer while talking to Cam on what she need to do when Conner ran in front of him.

"The Gem's power is already starting to bond with you," Tommy pointed out.

"You can tell us all about it know or at my next parent/teacher conference," Conner told him.

"Right," Sam's voice sounded making Tommy and the two boys to look at her. "Thanks Cam."

"_No problem Sam_," Cam's voice sounded next over the phone. "_Glade to help when I can. Just be sure to be careful cause I don't want to see Hunter when he hears that something had happened to you_."

Sam giggled while rolling her eyes. "I got it Cam and I'll be careful."

"_Well, I've got to go_."

"Hey, can you say hi to Tori, Shane, and Dustin for me?"

"_Sure, well, bye_."

"Bye, Cam."

Sam hanged up her phone as she went back to typing as Tommy and the boys walked up to her.

"Well?" Tommy asked his Daughter.

"With the help of Cam, I was able to get through the firewalls of the Air Force Satellite," Sam answered, "but I'm afraid I've got nothing yet, however, I'll keep looking."

"Be sure that you do kiddo," Tommy told her as he looked at the screen.

Sam nodded, but when she still didn't couldn't get anything they all decided to go to the place where Kira was taken. When they walked of the house Sam noticed Rita, Reina, and Yukie running up to them.

"Hey," she greeted them.

"Hey," Reina greeted back.

"We've got a problem," Rita told her.

"What problem?" Sam asked already having a faint idea.

All three girls held a gem like Conner's, Ethan's, and Kira's gems only theirs where Pink, Green, and Sapphire. Sam groaned before she turned to her Father who looked shocked and a bit worried.

"This is so far beyond good," Sam told him.

Tommy nodded his head in agreement before looking at the girls.

"Um..."

Sam laughed before she smiled.

"Girls I like you to meet Conner and Ethan," Sam said as she pointed them. "Boys meet Rita and Reina Chan and their friend Yukie Parker.

"Hi," the five greeted before the girls looked at Sam.

"What's going on?" Yukie asked in her tamed voice.

"My friend Kira was taken and we were going to go find her," Sam answered, "why don't you three go into the house where you'll be safe or better yet go to the Dino Lab."

The three girls nodded before taking off into the house as Sam and the other three jumped into Tommy's jeep.

Mesogog's Lab!

"You've got a name?" Kira asked as she backed up away from the woman. "Cause you look kinda of familiar."

"My master calls me Else," the woman sneered.

"Your master?" Kira asked as she backed up a bit more. "Ok, whatever. Look, I'm going to let myself out."

Kira turned to walk towards the door, but Elsa grabbed her shoulder and Kira reacted at once by attacking her. When Kira kicked her way she was in shock.

"Wow," Kira breathed, "I so did not mean to do that."

Kira turned to take off through the door when a figure made of metal appeared in front of her with some of the lizards from before.

"Meet Zeltrax," Elsa told her.

"You two dating?" Kira asked as she backed up, "or just friends?"

Zeltrax went to attack her, but Kira let lose a Petra scream that knocked Zeltrax and the lizards down before she looked back at Elsa and then took off.

"After her!" Elsa ordered.

Kira ran down the hall and around the corner and when she turned another corner she came upon a green vortex that she reached out to touch before vanishing.

On the road-Jeep!

"When you said you helped create those Tyranno...whatevers...you were kidding right?" Ethan asked as they drove down the road.

"They weren't suppose to be used like this," Tommy answered, "some one modified their programing. A few years back I was doing reach on combining Dinosaur DNA with technology. My partner a scientist named Anton Mercer..."

"The rich guy who disappeared years ago?" Ethan asked.

Tommy nodded before he went on. "Shortly after Mercer disappeared our lab was attacked. All of our research was destroyed or what least I thought it was."

"And the guy who did this is back?" Conner asked.

"He calls himself Mesogog," Tommy told them as they came to a stop at a stop sign.

"And you think he's after the gems?" Conner once again asked.

"Looks like it," Tommy answered.

"Look this is all totally fascinating and all, but how is this going to help us find Kira?" Ethan asked, "I mean she's not goin to fall out of the sky and land in front of us."

Just then as if hearing him Kira fall out of the vortex in the sky and landed on the hood of the jeep. They all looked at the hood to see Kira staring at them before they quickly out of the jeep to help her off the hood.

"How'd you do that?" Ethan asked as he offered her, his hand along with Conner.

"I have know idea," Kira answered as she took their hands and got off of the hood. "One minute I was running from Frankenlizard through this creepy lab and the next thing I know I'm a hood ornament."

"Invisiportals," Tommy told her.

Kira shrugged not caring in the lest.

"Whatever," Kira stated, "next time I'm calling a cap. What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to rescue you," Ethan answered.

"Nice job," Kira told them, "way to show up when I don't need you anymore."

Just then a group of lizards and Zeltrax appears from an invisiportal and Sam groaned.

"Great Zurgane number two," she whispered to her Father who shot her a look. "Right. Not the time."

"You sure about that?"Conner asked Kira before they all got ready to fight while Sam and Tommy moved to stand in front of them.

"Mesogog found a new goon to do his dirty work?" Tommy asked.

"Your not fit to speak my master's name," Zeltrax told him, "both of you come with me peacefully or suffer the consequences."

"We're going to have to say...no," Tommy stated.

Sam at once pulled off her civilian clothes to reveal her white with icy blue accent Ninja gear underneath just as Zeltrax and Tyrannodrones charged in for an attack. They all took on their own group of the Tyrannodrones though Sam and Tommy fought next to each other.

"Seems like Mesogog made a few improvement," Tommy pointed out to Sam.

"Yeah, well, they still seem like Kelzaks to me," Sam told him.

Tommy rolled his eyes, but got sight of Zeltrax coming at him so he quickly moved to counter attack using his jeep to help him fight.

"Ninja Snow Blast!" Sam shouted as she did a complicated arm movement.

A snow stream shot from her hands and hit the Tyrannodrones that she was fighting turning them into ice before shattering. Kira was fighting her own group when she used her Petra scream sending them to the ground.

"Ok, now that's just crazy," Kira stated.

Ethan was also fighting his own group before he used his Tricera armor to take them out while Conner used his speed.

"Now you see," he told them, "now your unconscious."

Sam and Tommy double team to fight Zeltrax who knocked them to the ground.

"You two are no match for me," he told them as they go up before going in to attack again.

Sam Ninja Streaked behind him as Tommy kicked him from the front before she kicked him in the side sending him away from them. The all regrouped again in front of him ready to fight.

"Make sure to tell your master that Dr Oliver and Sam are back," Tommy told him.

"I'll in form him that this battle is over, but the war has only just began," Zeltrax stated.

"He's such a Zurgane wanna-be," Sam groaned when the freaks vanished.

"That's the best he can do?" Ethan asked.

Tommy and Sam walked back towards the jeep before looking at them.

"Let's get out of here," Tommy told them.

"It's getting late," Sam added, "we don't want your parents to worry."

"I bet you two don't," Conner agreed, "you two might have to explain something."

"I'll fill you in tomorrow after school," Tommy told them, "I promise."

They all got into the jeep and headed back to the Olivers' home where Conner took Ethan and Kira home as the two Olivers headed inside and to the Dino Lab.

Oliver household-Dino lab!

Rita, Reina, and Yukie all looked over to the stairs when they heard Sam and Tommy walking down them before they came into view.

"Ok," Tommy said as he walked over to two brief cases and opened one of them to reveal three colored coded morphers. "Take them."

Rita, Reina, and Yukie both took one of each in the color of their gems before looking at Sam and Tommy.

"In order to active them all you have to do is say 'Dino Thunder! Power Up!' and you'll be morphed into Power Rangers," Sam explained, "now combined the morphers with your Dino Gems." All three girls did as they were told to and combined the Dino Gems and morphers. "Now that's done, go home and rest up. Tomorrow meet my Dad and I here where you'll meet your three new teammates. The Red, Yellow, and Blue Rangers."

"We'll explain everything when everyone is here," Tommy finished.

"Ok," Rita agreed as she nodded.

"Be careful," Sam told them before they left. Sam turned to face her Father. "Why can't life be normal?"

Tommy looked at her with a smile before giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"You can't escape the power for long," he told her which only made her groan.

The Next morning!

"Yes Hunter," Sam said on the phone the next morning taking to her fellow Ninja, Ranger, and her boyfriend as she got ready.

"_Your not busy this weekend, right_?"

"We're still on for this weekend silly."

Sam put on a crimson mini tennis skirt that she accessorized with a skull/cross bone buckle belt.

"_So where should we meet at_?"

"I'll meet you at the Thunder Ninja Academy."

Sam pulled on a white spaghetti strapped shirt and then an icy blue spaghetti strapped mid-drift shirt over it.

"_I love you, Beautiful_."

"I love you, too, Handsome," Sam told him with a smile as she heard Hunter laugh over the other end before she heard her father calling for her. "I have to go to school, but I'll call you later, Handsome."

"_I'll hold you to that Beautiful_," Hunter told her, "I really do love you."

Sam put on her white tennis shoes with hints of icy blue before tying them up.

"And I really do love you, too," Sam stated.

"SAMANTHA!" Tommy yelled up.

Sam rolled her eyes as she grabbed her crimson backpack with hints of black that Hunter had gotten her the other day. Sam held the phone away from her ears and covered the mouth piece.

"I'm coming Daddy!" Sam called back before she went back to her phone. "I really have to go now Hunter."

"_Alright_," Hunter told her, "_I'll see you this weekend_."

"I'll see you then as well," Sam agreed.

"_Bye_."

"Bye."

Sam turned off her phone once Hunter hanged up before she ran down the stairs and both her and Tommy left for the school.

Reefside High School!

Sam walked into the class right as the bell rung with Conner, Ethan, and Kira when out of nowhere Cassidy came up and hooked arms with Kira.

"Kira Ford, Cassidy Cornell, Reefside News Network," Cassidy introduced herself.

"Cassidy, I know who you are," Kira told her, "we have homeroom together." "Yeah, whatever," Cassidy said before she went on, "what can you tell me about the mysterious going-on at Reefside? For example: the sudden friendship between you, Conner McKnight, Ethan James, and Samantha Oliver."

"Look I..."

"Or better yet the strange creatures that appeared out of nowhere and attacked you in broad day light," Cassidy went on, "what about that, uh?"

Kira looked over at Sam who got up at once.

"Look, she has no idea what you talking about Cassidy," Sam told the blond as she went to stand next to Kira. "But as you can see she's just fine, but you...you look kinda...um...pesty."

"Pesty?" Cassidy asked, "are you serious?" Sam looked over to see her Father walk in and closed the door. "I hate fluorescent lighting."

Both Kira and Sam went to set down in their sets as Tommy walked to the front of the class.

"Cassidy," he called the blond's attention, "unless your planning on giving a lecture on the Mesozo Period then I suggest you take your set." Cassidy did as she was told to and set down. "Thank you." Tommy looked at the other students. "OK, who can tell me where it all began."

It was that the place started to shake while the sky darken before it the quake stopped and everyone, but Conner, Sam, Ethan, Kira, and Tommy. Just then Devin ran into the class room looking happy about something.

"Cass, your not going to believe," he told the blond.

"Let me guess?" Cassidy asked, "the sky just went black in the middle of the day?"

"It did?" Devin asked before looking towards the window. "Wow, look at that."

"Devin, hello what?" Cassidy asked as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, yeah, right," Devin said as he remembered, "I just heard about this whacked out report about theses mechanical Dinosaurs attacking down town."

Both Sam and Tommy snapped their heads in the blond's direction.

"Oh, grab your camera," Cassidy told him.

"Got it," Devin told her.

"What hold it you two," Tommy told them.

Making them stop before Randell's voice sounded over the com.

"Students remain calm," she told them, "the mayor has declared a state of emergency. Please report to the front of the school for immediate dismissal. I repeat."

Sam looked at her Father as Randell repeated her report. Tommy looked over at her to see her holding up her left wrist where her old morpher was now seeing as she never leaves at home. He gave her a nodded before she ran out of the room and out of the school. Sam found a cleared place where she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Rita's phone number.

"_Hello, Rita speaking_."

"Rita, it's Sam."

"_Sam, what's going on_?"

"Meet my Dad and the Red, Yellow, and Blue Rangers at the house where you, your Sister, and Yukie can meet them," Sam answered, "cause we have problem and right I have to go and morph."

"_Right_," Rita agreed.

Both of them hanged before Sam pulled off her civilian clothes to reveal her Ninja gear.

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form! HA!" Sam begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she is in the middle of a snow storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by her white with icy blue accents Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the snow storm disappears and she is then standing on a flat surface of ice with a blizzard in the back ground as she placed her right hand over her chest with a closed fist, but only her pointing and middle finger where in a ninja hand sign while her left hand was placed on her hip. "Power of Snow!"

Sam then Ninja Streaked towards down town where she called upon the White Tiger Zord that at once came at her call.

Down Town!

Sam sat in the cockpit of the White Tiger Zord looking at six mechanical Dinosaurs in front of her making her groan with annoyances.

"I just wanted a normal life after defeating Lothor," she started to complain, "but noooo. Dad had to find six Dino Gems and make four of my friends Power Rangers." It wasn't long till they saw Sam and went to attack her. "I so better get an A for this."

Dino Lab!

Rita, Reina, and Yukie ran down the stairs just in time to see Tommy give three teenagers three morphers.

"Into what?" a dirty blond haired girl asked.

"Dino Morphers," Tommy answered, "use these's to become Power Rangers."

"I've got to set down," an African-American boy said as the boy in red helped him.

"Breath dude."

"We can't be Power Rangers," the dirty blond said, "aren't you suppose to fly and have super human strength, stuff like that?"

"You do," Tommy answered.

"Oh, yeah," she said, "I forgot."

"You gems and three others are from the asteroid that crashed into the earth millions of years ago," Tommy explained, "whipped out the entire Dinosaur population." The African-American boy looked shocked at the news. "When I founded them I recognized their powers and hid them so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"How do you know that these's are the right hands?" Conner asked.

"The Gems are yours," Rita told them making all four looked over at the three was they walked over to them. "You didn't choose them, they choose you."

"Who are you?" the boy in red asked.

"I'm Rita Chan," Rita answered, "this is my Sister Reina Chan." Reina smiled at Conner and waved as she blushed. "And our adopted Sister Yukie Parker." Yukie waved at that, but blushed when she looked at Ethan. "We're the ones who have the other three Dino Gems and Morphers."

All three girls helped up their Morphers to show them.

"Who are you three?" Reina asked.

"I'm Kira," Kira answered with a smile.

"Oh, we heard about you," Rita said with a smile, "Sam talks a lot about you."

Kira blushed as she looks down with a smile.

"I'm Conner."

"And I'm Ethan."

"Well, anyways," Kira said getting back on topic, "can't they unchoice us?"

"They've already bonded with your DNA," Tommy answered, "that's what giving you, your powers."

"So if they've already bonded with us, how come Mesogog and his creeps are still after them?" Ethan asked.

"The only way theses powers can be taken away is if your destroyed," Tommy answered.

"Ok, for future references that's not a great sailing point," Ethan told him.

"Look all I know is," Conner spoked up, "I don't remember asking to be a superhero."

"The Gems wouldn't have bonded with cha if you didn't have something inside you that could handle the power," Tommy told them as he walked over to the Morphers. "Please? "

All three picked up their Morphers and looked at them.

"So now what?" Ethan answered, "do we need some kinda of secret password or command?"

"All you have to do is say Dino Thunder! Power Up!" Tommy answered, "and you'll be transformed. You'll know what to do."

"Dino Thunder?" Conner asked before he looked over at Ethan. "What you come up with that?" "I kinda of like it," Ethan told him.

"You would," Conner pointed out.

Ethan rolled his eyes well shaking his head.

"Look I know that you three are from different worlds I get it," Tommy told them, "but your going to have to work together or this well never happen. It won't be easy. No body knows that better then Sam and I do, but your going to have to believe yourselves cause I believe in ya."

"Really?" Conner asked.

"Really," Tommy answered.

Down Town!

It wasn't long till they showed up just as the White Tiger Zord hit the ground with a thud and a person in a white and icy blue suit went flying out of it before hitting the ground as well. Rita, Reina, and Yukie looked at each other before running over to the person with Conner, Ethan, Tommy, and Kira right behind them.

"Hold on," Ethan said in shock, "that's the White Ninja Storm Ranger."

"Hey, your right," Conner and Kira agreed.

"Are you alright Ma'am?" Rita asked acting like she didn't know who the White Ranger was.

"Yes I'm fine," Sam answered also plying the I-don't-know-you card.

"Let us take over from here for you," Tommy told her.

She looked at him and nodded before calling the White Tiger Zord back and then Ninja Streaked off, however, it wasn't long before Sam showed up in her civilian clothes next. Kira, Rita, Reina, and Yukie hugged her when she ran up to them before looking up at the six BioZords.

"Ok, this is it," Tommy told them.

"That must them," Conner stated.

"Wow," Kira said, "good call Conner."

Just then Zeltrax appeared in front of them making all 8 get into fighting stances.

"You'll have to get pass me before you get those Zords," he told them.

"That's the part I'm looking forward to," Conner stated.

"You guys ready?" Ethan asked.

"Oh yeah," Kira agreed.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!"

Sam looked at her Father and both of them smiled when all 6 of them stood in front of them morphed into their ranger uniforms.

"Whoa."

"This totally rocks," Kira and Rita said as the same time.

"Oh yeah!" Conner cheered.

"I'm the Pink Power Ranger," Reina said with a cheerful voice, "right on."

Sam pretended to gag before Tommy smacked her on the back of her head and then gave her a sharp look making her smile sheepishly at him.

"So your Power Rangers?" Zeltrax asked as he clutched his fist.

The six new Rangers all got into fighting stances as Tommy ran forwards.

"Call on your weapons their in your belts," he told them.

"Oh got it Dr O," Conner agreed just as his belt light up. "Whoa." He looked at it. "Check it out."

"Awesome!"

"Amazing."

"Nice," Conner said as he grabbed his weapon. "I got a Tyranno staff!"

"I can come to grips with this," Kira added in, "Ptera Grips!"

"Sweet," Ethan stated, "Tricera Shield!"

"I've always wanted to take up archery," Reina said, "Toro Bow!"

"This reminds me of my Pai Zhuq weapon," Yukie informed, "Stytaco Whip!"

"I can't wait to use to this," Rita finished, "Centro Tonfas!"

"Enough," Zeltrax told them as he summoned a bunch of Tyrannodrones.

The six new rangers ran in and start fighting a group of them using their new weapons. Tommy and Sam stood on the side lines watching the fight both wishing that they could help the new rangers, but knew that they shouldn't. Sam leaned a bit over so she could talk to her Father.

"I'm starting to miss fighting Lothor," she told him, "is that normal?"

"I went through the same thing Princess," Tommy told her, "so it's normal for former Rangers."

Sam looked back to the fight just in time to see Ethan try and take on Zeltrax himself before he was knocked the ground as the others regrouped with him. All 6 faced Zeltrax who attacked them sending them all to the ground. Tommy and Sam ran up before coming to a stop.

"Rangers combined your weapons," Sam told them.

"Right," Conner agreed as he looked at her.

All 6 rangers did just that, too. They all combined their weapons together as Sam told them, too.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" they shouted, "Fire!"

The attack sent Zeltrax flying before he hit the ground hard while the Rangers regrouped once again.

"We did it!" Kira cheered.

Tommy smiled as he shook his head while Sam crossed her arms and smirked.

"You showed me your weapons," Zeltrax told them as he got up. "Now meet mine."

Zeltrax disappeared into a robot as the Rangers regrouped with their two mentors. Zeltrax fired at them sending all 8 to the ground. They all ran over to the Jeep where they hid so they could talk.

"Ok, how do we fight that?" Conner asked.

"You've got to tame the Zords," Sam answered them.

"Concentrate your morphers well communicate your thoughts to them," Tommy finished.

"Let's go it," Conner told his group.

They all ran over to the Zords.

"Look at that," Conner told them, "their huge. Whoa."

"Calm down boy," Ethan said as he walked up the TriceraZord.

"Careful," Kira told him.

"That's right," Ethan said into his Morpher, "I'm your friend." He then lifted up the Morpher. "TriceraZord!"

The TriceraZord's eyes glowed bright before it's color changed.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!" Kira cheered, "ok my turn!" She held up her Morpher. "PteraZord! We can be friends right?"

The PteraZord's eyes glowed bright before it's color changed. Rita walked forward this time.

"CentroZord!" She called as she held up her Morpher. "Let's be friends pal."

The CentroZord's eyes glowed bright before it's color changed. Reina walked forward to stand next to her Sister.

"ToroZord!" She called as she held up her Morpher. "Let's not fight so can we be pal instead."

The ToroZord's glowed bright before it's color changed. Yukie walked forward to stand next to her friends.

"StyracoZord!" She called as she held up her Morpher. "Let's calm down now friend."

The StyracoZord's eyes glowed bright before it's color changed. They all cheered at their success.

"Rita, Reina, Yukie!" Sam called.

They three of them turned around to face her.

"What?" Rita asked as she titled her head to the side.

"You three can combined your three Zords together to form your own MegaZord," Sam answered.

The three girls cheered before they jumped into the cockpit of their Zords.

"Let's do this girls!" Rita told her two teammates.

"Right!"

Sam and Tommy smiled when the three girls combined their Zords together into a MegaZord.

"Cerazaur MegaZord!"

"Oh, whoa," the three remaining Rangers said in awe.

Just then the TyrannoZord attacked both the PteraZord and the TriceraZord sending them flying.

"Conner, your TyrannoZord is out of control," Ethan told him.

"Do something!" Kira added.

"Come on I need you to work with me here!" Conner told the Zord before he held his Morpher up. "TyrannoZord!"

The TyrannoZord's glowed bright before it's color changed. Tommy and Sam ran up to them then.

"Only more thing to do," Tommy told them.

"Bring them together," Sam added, "you can do it."

"Ok, let's do it," Conner told them.

"Ready."

"Yeah."

All three of them jumped up into the cockpits of their Zords.

"Logging in," they said.

"Got it," Kira told them.

"Me, too."

"Combined Power!"

Sam and Tommy smiled as the watched from the ground as the three primary colors combined their Zords together to form the Thundersaurus MegaZord. With the help of the Cerazaur MegaZord they were able to defeat Zeltrax.

Dino Lab!

Sam and Tommy both opened up two brief cases and the 6 morphers turned into six bracelets before they turned around and walked up to the 6 new Rangers.

"Keep theses bracelets with you at all times," Tommy told them as he and Sam moved down the line of Ranger that each took their bracelets.

"They'll access your morphers when you need them," Sam added.

"And you can use this to communicate with Sam or I and with each other," Tommy finished.

When they all had their bracelets Tommy and Sam walked away from them to put the cases down.

"Dr O, I know that your smart, a Science Teacher, and everything, but don't you think that this it...how did you?"

"I'll fill you in," Tommy told her, "in time."

"Speaking of time," Ethan said, "do you think that Mesogog is going to stick around for a little while?"

"Unfortunately they always do," Sam and Tommy answered.

"They?" Conner asked confused.

"We that this is a lot to take in," Tommy told them.

"That's for sure," Ethan agreed.

"Your lives just changed in ways that you probably couldn't have imaged," Sam added.

"But as long as you work together and remember your a team no can defeat you," Tommy told them.

"No one," Sam finished.

They all looked at each other before back at the Olivers.

...My Line...

**Disclaimer-I do not own Power Rangers, but I do own Samantha Oliver and the Chan Twins along with Yukie belong to D.J. Scales.**

_Now that I'm done with Ninja Storm I can focus on my Dino Thunder story, so I hope you all like the story. I well also like to give special thanks to _**brankel1, RedPhoniexRanger96 hellraiserphoenix, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl,**_ and _**bryan102694**_ for reviewing and thanks to _**Blood-Gaara-Blood, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu,** **hellraiserphoenix, trinaa95, The Silver Magician of Choas, **and **dawn08**_ for adding the story to their favorites._


	3. Wave Goodbye!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Ranger: Dino Thunder!**_

Outside the Thunder Ninja Academy!

There was a blur of white with hints of icy blue for a brief minute before long Sam was standing in front of the entrance to the Thunder Ninja Academy. Just then Sam back flipped away when a young boy about 3 years younger than her attacked.

"Hold on kid," Sam said as she held up her hands. "I'm just here to see Hunter Bradley."

"Who are you?" the kid demanded.

"I'm his girlfriend and a Snow Ninja," Sam answered, "Samantha Oliver."

Sam saw the kid's eyes widen as he took in her ninja gear just as Hunter appeared.

"That's enough Taylor," he told the boy.

The boy bowed to him before running off making Hunter to roll his eyes before he smiled at his girlfriend who walked up to him with a smile of her own.

"What do I owe the pleasure of you stopping by?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her while she wrapped hers around his neck.

"I just thought I stop by and visit," Sam answered.

Hunter cackled as he shook his head.

"Seriously Sam," Hunter stated, "what's bothering you?"

Sam pouted making Hunter to laugh again.

"What makes you think that something's wrong?" she asked as she looked away from him.

"It's because of the fact that you look something's bothering you," Hunter answered, "I've known you since Middle school when you first moved here Sam so I can tell when something's bothering you. Now what is it?"

Sam let out a sigh as she looked back at him.

"I'm just worried that I'm not going to be able to be a great Mentor to the new team of Rangers," she finally answered.

"Uh, yes," Hunter said as he nodded his head. "The Dino Rangers."

"My Dad and I are helping them learn, but if anything happens to him being the teams Mentor falls to me," Sam told him.

"Go with your gut Sam," Hunter stated, "like you've down before."

"Yeah," Sam said with a sarcastic tune as she rolled her eyes. "Cause it worked so well the last few times."

Hunter let out a sigh this time as he shook his head.

"Just don't give up," he told her, "like how you never gave up on Blake and I when we were evil."

Sam gave him a small smile before Hunter leaned down and kissed her. Sam was more than happy to return the kiss as she entangled her fingers on her right hand into Hunter's blond hair to bring him closer. Unknown to them some of Hunter's students were watching them make out in shock. When they pulled away from each other when the need for air was great they smiled at one another.

"I love you, Handsome."

"I love you, too, Beautiful," Hunter told her with a smile.

Sam returned the smile before a beep came from her cell phone making her groan and Hunter to sigh as she pulled it out. She looked at the screen to see who was calling to see the Ethan which made her once again let out a sigh.

"Who's Ethan?" Hunter asked seeing the name. "The Blue Dino Ranger," Sam answered making Hunter give a nodded as Sam answered. "Yes Ethan?"

"_Sam can you meet me at Hayley's Cyberspace Cafe_?" Ethan asked her.

"This had better be important Ethan," Sam told him.

"_So will you or will you not_?" Ethan answered.

"Fine, I'll meet you there," Sam answered with a groan.

"_Cool_," Ethan said and Sam could see the smile in his voice. "_See soon then. Bye_."

"Bye."

Sam hanged before groaning again.

"Do you have to go?" Hunter asked with a bit of a pout.

"I'll come back by," Sam answered as she faced. "Though we might need a new Blue Ranger if it turns out not to be important that it need my undivided attention."

Hunter laughed as he caught onto what Sam was getting at.

"Call me if that's the case," Hunter told her.

Sam giggled before she gave him a quick kiss and then Ninja Streaked off through the forest.

Hayley's Cyberspace!

"Hayley's Cyberspace?" Kira's voice sounded before she noticed Conner and Sam walking up. "Conner, Sam!"

"Ethan call you, too?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, said it was super important," Kira answered.

"This better be important or Hunter will be taking Ethan's place as Blue Ranger because..."

"Ethan will be 6 feet under?" Kira asked making Sam nodded before she cackled while Conner looked at Sam with fear in his eyes. "What is this place anyways?"

"No clue," Conner answered.

"Let's check it out," Kira suggested before they walked inside.

"No bad," Sam praised, "he just might live a bit longer."

Kira and Conner laughed a bit before looking around again.

"You think he lives here?" Conner asked.

"I think he wishes he lives here," Kira answered.

Sam smiled when she noticed a red head at the counter, but noticed she was talking to someone she stayed with Conner and Kira just as Ethan walked up to them.

"There they are," Ethan said, "my Brother, Sister, and one of two Mentors in crime." Ethan came to stop in front of them. "Or at least crime fighting." He then gestured around them. "Welcome to my world." They all started to walk froth into the cafe. "So what do you think?"

"Yeah, I guess it's kinda cool in a techno-retro-dorky sort of way," Conner answered.

"Well I for one love it," Sam told Ethan, "that and you get to live a bit longer."

"What?" Ethan asked shocked.

"You pretty much pulled her away from her boyfriend Hunter," Kira answered.

"Sorry, well, anyways," Ethan said a bit scared now, "you can do anything here. Play games. Chat online. Listen to music. Eat. Drink."

"Who came up with the idea for this?" Kira asked.

"That would be Hayley," Ethan answered as he turned around to point at the young red head. "She's a techno legend. MIT Grad. Programing genius. She got tired of big corporations and decided to open up this place."

"Good thing for you," Kira told him.

"No lie," Ethan agreed.

"Anyways what's so important?" Conner asked.

"I just figured, hey, since we're going to be saving the world together," Ethan started to answer, "I just wanted you guys to see what I'm about."

"Ok, whatever, dude," Conner told him with a smile.

"Hey guys!" Hayley greeted with a smile.

"Hi Aunt Hayley," Sam greeted as she gave the red head a hug.

"Aunt Hayley?" the three asked.

"Don't worry about it," Sam answered, "it's normal for me."

"So what can I get you?" Hayley asked.

"I'll just have an apple juice," Kira answered.

"Oh, that's easy," Hayley told her as they started to walk towards the counter. "Kira, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Kira replied questining Hayley in the process.

"Oh, I'm all about information," Hayley answered, "It's my business. Now you don't you have a band or something?"

"Yeah I do," Kira answered with a smile.

"Great," Hayley said, "how about this Friday you and your band play here? We'll call it an audition."

"Well, yeah," Kira answered, "I mean, that be great."

"Alright," Hayley agreed, "see you then." She then turned to Sam. "I have a favor to ask of you, Sam."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"How do you feel about working here starting tomorrow?" she asked, "I need someone who knows how to make smoothies and you were taught by the best."

"I would love to Aunt Hayley," Sam answered.

"Great," Hayley said before she walked off to go get Kira's drinks.

"Ok, I love her," Kira said.

"That's Hayley," Ethan said with a smile, "there's not one kid in here she hasn't helped out somehow."

"Hasn't helped me," Conner said.

Just then Hayley returned with the drink and gave it to Kira.

"Conner McKnight, the soccer player," Hayley said, "I'm surprised you're not at the open tryouts for the Reefside Wave."

"Open Tryouts?" Conner asked.

"Yeah," Hayley answered, "at their practice field right now."

"You're kidding right?"

"No."

"You were saying?" Ethan asked at that moment Conner took off running making Sam to giggle. "Good luck bro."

"I've got to go, too," Kira told him, "I've need to put a set list together and restring my guitar." Kira handed Ethan the apple juice. "Here Bye."

Sam laughed as Kira took off running to get things together before Ethan pushed away from the counter.

"Nothing like spreading the love," he told the dark haired girl.

Sam just shook her head before she headed for the door.

"Just be glad you get to live longer!" she called back over her shoulder before leaving just Ethan's morpher beeped.

Outside the Thunder Ninja Academy!

There was a blur of white with hints of icy blue for a brief minute before long Sam was standing in front of the entrance to the Thunder Ninja Academy once again. Sam smiled as she saw the boy from before standing there and when he caught sight of her, he at once bowed and she bowed back.

"Sensei Oliver," the boy greeted.

Sam giggled at this, "It's just Sam."

"You are the girlfriend of Sensei Bradley," the boy told her, "and a temp. Sensei at the Snow Ninja Academy."

"Hunter's toast," Sam growled just as a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind.

"May I ask what I did wrong?" a voice asked.

Sam turned around in Hunter's arms to face him with a bit of a glare that only made him laugh a bit before he gave her a kiss as the boy left them alone. When they pulled away Sam could only smile at him as he returned the smile.

"You really know how to make me smile don't you?" she asked.

"I just can't stand you being mad or upset," Hunter answered, "that and I love you."

"I love you, too," Sam told him.

"I have to get back to my students," Hunter told her.

"Alright," she said with a smile before leaning up and giving him a kiss.

"I'll see you this weekend."

"Totally."

They both went their own ways; Hunter returned to his students and Sam returned to the Cyberspace.

Hayley's Cyberspace!

Sam walked back into the cafe to see Rita, Reina, and Yukie waiting tables. She laughed a bit when she saw them wearing different clothes then earlier that day. Reina was wearing a pink strapped waitress shirt and a pink frilly skirt while Rita was wearing a green tank top with white short shorts and Yukie was just wearing a sapphire t-shirt and faded blue skinny jeans. Sam walked up to Hayley who smiled at her and Sam returned the smile.

"Hey," Sam greeted.

"Hey, yourself kid," Hayley greeted.

"I see that you hired Reina, Rita, and Yukie," Sam said as she looked back at them.

"Yup," Hayley said, "I also hired someone else. Maybe you've heard of him. Trent Fernandez?"

"Yeah," Sam answered, "he's in my art class back at school." She then leaned closer to Hayley to whisper. "And just between you and me. If I wasn't so in love with Hunter then I could so see myself with Trent."

Hayley laughed as Sam just gave her a smile before moving over to Rita, Reina, and Yukie.

"Hey, girls," Sam greeted them with a smile.

"Hey," the three greeted back.

Just as Sam went to say more the three girls' morphers went off making them to look at each other before running to find a place.

"_Guys_!" Ethan's voice sounded, "_We could see some Dino help out here_!"

The four girls looked at each other before they ran out of the cyber cafe.

Dino Lab!

After the four girls separated Sam headed back to the Dino Lab where she at once got onto the mainframe to monitor the fight. Using the skills that she learned from Cam well just on the Ninja Storm team she was able to get into the Ninja Ops satellite so she could monitor the fight. Sam let out a sigh when she got a video of the 5 rangers showing up just in time.

"_You guys couldn't have done this another day_?" Conner asked.

"_Don't tell me_," Ethan answered, "_tell them_." "

So not the time guys," Sam told them over the com.

"_She's right_," Rita agreed.

"_Let's stay focused_," Reina added.

"_Right_," Yukie agreed.

"_Let's make it quick_," Conner told them, "_Tyranno staff_."

"_Ptera Grips baby_!"

"_Tricera Shield!_"

"_Toro Bow_!"

"_Styraco Whip_!"

"_Centro Tonfas_!"

They all then charged in and stated to fight off their own group of Tyrannodrones. Sam paid closed attention to the fight that she almost didn't hear her cell phone go off if it wasn't for the fact that she had it on both melody and vibrate. She pulled it out of the back of her jean pocket and looked at the cellar idea to see that it was Cam who was calling. Sam hit talk and placed the phone to her ear.

"What's up Cam?" she asked.

"_Did you hack into the Ninja Ops Satellite_?" Cam asked her.

"Yeah," Sam answered, "sorry Cam, but I have to keep an eye on the new Power Ranger Team."

"_That's alright_," Cam told her, "_just send a text when you're about to hack into the satellite next time_."

"Right," Sam agreed, "I am sorry Cam."

"_Don't worry about it_," Cam stated, "_I have to go_."

"Students?" Sam asked.

"_Yeah_," he answered, "_oh, before I forget, Tori wants to know why you haven't called her yet_."

"Tell Tori that I have school and I'm monitoring the new team," Sam told him, "also let her know that I'll call her Sunday."

"_Well, do_," Cam informed her, "_talk to you...when ever_."

"Ok," Sam laughed, "bye."

"_Bye_."

Sam hanged up her phone and looked back at the screen to see that they were facing Elsa and Zeltrax after just finishing defeating the Tyrannodrones.

"_You really like these odds_?" Ethan asked, "_cause you look busted to me_."

"_We're not through with you, Power Rangers_!" Elsa told them.

"_Nor you and your Daughter, Dr. Oliver._"

Sam raised an eyebrow before letting out a sigh not knowing why they were after her and her Father.

"_They're a pleasant couple_," Kira told them.

"_Yeah right_," Conner agreed.

"_We better get these back to my place_," Tommy told them.

"_What are they_?" Kira asked.

"_We're going to ride them._" Ethan answered.

"_Huh_?"

"_Say what_?" the three girls asked.

Sam let out a sigh as she shut down the mainframe before walking out of the Lab to go meet up with Rita, Reina, and Yukie.

Hayley's Cyberspace!

Sam was setting at the table with Kira and Ethan on a break from making smoothies since she got there earlier that day.

"Man, Dr. O is into some weird and funky stuff," Ethan told them, "don't even want to think about what he's hatching down in that cave right now."

"I have feeling that we won't have to wait too long to find out," Kira told him before she turned to look at the front to see a young Asian boy walk in. "Whoa." Kira just looked at him with love sick eyes. "Who is that?"

"I don't know," Ethan answered though he didn't look up.

Sam laughed as she looked up to see the boy before shaking her head.

"Hello, anyone in there?" Ethan asked as he waved his hand in front of her.

"He's really...wow...isn't he?" Kira asked.

"Can I get you a glass of water maybe an oxygen mask?" Ethan asked with a smile.

"Quiet," Kira ordered him in a whisper. "He's coming over here."

"Hey," the boy greeted them, "I'm looking for Hayley. I'm supposed to start working today."

"She's around here somewhere," Ethan told him, "hey, haven't I seen you around at Reefside?"

"Hey, Trent," Sam greeted back making the boy now known Trent to smile.

"I didn't see you there Sam," Trent told her making the dark haired girl laugh.

"It's alright," Sam told him, "I'll go get Hayley for you."

"Thanks."

"No Problem."

Sam got up and walked into the back to look for Hayley. Trent looked at Ethan with a smile.

"Anyways to answer your question," Trent said, "yeah. I just moved here last week. My name's Trent as Sam had already said."

"I'm Ethan," the Blue Ranger told him as he shook his hand. "And this is Kira."

"Hey," Trent greeted looking at her, but she didn't turn around. "Are you ok?"

"She doesn't speak," Ethan told him, "we've been trying for years, but we just can't get through to her."

"I'm fine," Kira finally spoke up, "it's nice to meet you."

Just then Hayley and Sam walked up to them as Ethan gave Kira a smile.

"Trent," Hayley greeted, "good timing. Come with me and I'll get you started."

"Cool," Trent agreed before looking back at them, "um...I'll see you guys. See ya, Sam."

"See ya, Trent," Sam said as Trent and Hayley walked away.

"Isn't he just so wow?" both Sam and Ethan asked.

Kira kicked Ethan under the table while Sam moved out of the way when her blond friend made to hit her.

"Ow," Ethan cried in pain just as Conner walked up to them.

Sam shook her head before going back to the counter to make the smoothies consumers order. All four girls looked over at the three primary colors as they talked and they could tell that Conner was pissed though they knew that there was nothing to be done so they just went back to work as the three walked out of the cafe. Sam, Rita, Reina, and Yukie helped Trent out when he needed it, showing him the ropes, and what not. It wasn't long till they heard the girls morphers beep and all four girls looked at each other before Sam gave a nod and the three Rangers took off which confused Trent.

"Where are they going?" he asked Sam.

"It's a family problem Trent," Sam answered.

"Ok," Trent said as he took the lie.

Sam watched as Trent went back to work before she took orders of those at the counter before getting them what they wanted and made smoothies for those that asked for them. Sam felt bad about lying to Trent, but knew that it had to be done. Sam was too busy with work that she didn't notice three people walking in, looking around, and walked over to her when they saw her.

"Can I get you anything?" Sam asked as she turned back around to face the three before squealing. "Tori! Shane! Dustin!"

"What's up?" Shane asked.

"Oh, you know trying to live a normal life while helping my Dad..." Sam leaned in so she could whisper to them. "Mentor the new team of Power Rangers."

"You're joking?" Dustin asked.

"I'm afraid not Dustin," Sam answered, "why are you three here?"

"Oh, we just came by to see if you wanted to hang out on Sunday with us, Cam, Hunter, and Blake," Shane answered.

"Sure," Sam told him, "I'll love, too, guys."

"Great," Tori said with a smile.

"Well, we've got to go," Dustin told her.

"Right," Sam nodded in understanding. "I'll see you guys Sunday."

"See ya," the three told her before leaving.

Friday-Hayley's Cyberspace!

Sam was standing behind the counter while Kira stood on stage getting ready for her audition. Trent walked up to the stage where he offered Kira a drink from a tray he was carrying.

"Good luck, Kira," he told her.

"Thanks," she thanked him as she took on and put it down by the mike stand.

"Hey," Ethan greeted, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"We're partners in crime-fighting right?" Conner asked.

"Are we?"

"Yeah," Conner answered, "we are."

"Hey, what happened with the waves?" Ethan asked as they walked over to the counter.

"I had to make a choice," Conner answered, "that little girl made me realize there's nothing more important than what we're doing."

"Hey, Conner," Hayley greeted, "sorry you didn't make the team."

"Yeah," Conner said as he looked down.

"These are on the house," Hayley told them as she sat down two drinks.

"How does she do that?" Conner asked.

"Aunt Hayley knows all man," Sam told him as she walked over to them.

"And I'm sorry, too."

"So am I."

"Yeah," Conner said, "you know I would still show up guys right?"

Ethan nodded his head before smiling at the Red Ranger.

"Yeah, I know."

"Thanks guys," Hayley's voice sounded, "tonight we got someone really special for you. A young woman with a lot to say. Ladies and gentlemen...Kira Ford!"

Everyone clapped as Hayley walked down from the stage. The others all cheered a bit louder for Kira with smiles as the music started.

And it goes like this

Yeah yeah

Yeah yeah

Yeah yeah

Yeah yeah

I can't tell you why

But I can't stop thinking about you baby

Oh yeah

Don't you think it's time I walked around every word you're saying

Oh yeah (yeah) Trying hard to figure out

Tell me what it's all about

Cuz I don't want to freak you out

Freak you out

Freak you out I want to know

Know where you're at

I'm at the front

"Hey," Ethan said looking at Conner "isn't Dr. O supposed to be here?"

They all looked at each other wondering the same thing as well.

...My Line...

**Disclaimer-I do not own Power Rangers, but I do own Samantha Oliver and the Chan Twins along with Yukie belong to D.J. Scales.**

_Now that I'm done with Ninja Storm I can focus on my Dino Thunder story, so I hope you all like the story. I well also like to give special thanks to _**Jamieupdate, bryan102694, brankel1, HunterBradley, D.J. Scales, RedPhoniexRanger96, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, **_and_ **hellraiserphoenix **_for reviewing and thanks to _**HunterBradley**_ and _**Pandapanda-chan**_for adding the story to their favorites._


	4. Legacy of Power!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder!**_

Dino Lab!

All of 6 Rangers and Sam stood in the Dino Lab looking panicky.

"This is bad," Kira said.

"Way bad," Ethan agreed, "worst then crashing when getting to level 9 of SNSW."

"Huh?"

"Super Ninja Space Wars," Ethan answered.

"Ok, look don't you think we're getting a little to freaked out about this?" Conner asked.

"Dad doesn't show up to Kira's gig, hasn't come home in over two days, and misses a whole day of school without calling," Sam answered.

"We think we achieved the right levels of freaking out," Kira finished.

"I guess there's only one way to find out what the good Dr been up to," Ethan told them.

He walked over to the mainframe making Sam panic as they followed him.

"What's that?" Conner asked.

They all gathered around him as he typed and got into the mainframe.

"I'm in," Ethan told them just as Tommy appeared on screen.

"Yeah, but where?" Kira asked.

"_I'm Tommy Oliver_," the Video Tommy said, "_if your not me or my Daughter Sam then something is seriously wrong_." Everyone looked at the screen. "_This video dairy is a confidential record. Only to be viewed in case of an emergency_." Ethan looked at Kira before back a the screen. "_What your about to see is a history of my life_."

"I'm screwed," Sam whispered to Rita, Reina, and Yukie who all nodded back to her.

_"More Dinosaur bone stories," Conner said, "yawn."_

_"____My History...as a Power Ranger__."_

_"Okay, un-yawn."_

"_My story begins in Angel Grove, where 5 teenagers with attituded was recruited to fight the Evil Space Sorceress: Rita Repulsa_." The three main colors looked over at Rita who looked back at them with a raised eyebrow before looking back at the screen. "_They harnessed the power of the Dinosaurs to become Earth's first Power Rangers..._" Sam swolled and shared a look with Rita, Reina, and Yukie before looking back at the screen. "_With the guidance of intergalactic being named Zordon; Trini, Zack, Billy, Kimberly, and Jason bravely defended Earth which forced Rita to create her own ranger_."

"Ok, so where's Dr O?" Kira asked as it showed Angel Grove High.

"Just what for it," Sam answered making the others to look at her before back at the screen.

"**Hey," Kimberly's voice sounded before it showed inside the school. "I'm Kimberly. Your new around here aren't you?" **

**"Yeah," a young Tommy answered, "I'm Tommy."**

**It then showed him in an alleyway as a wind picked up.**

"**What's going on?" the younger Tommy asked.**

"**Tommy, I have chosen you!" Rita Repulsa's voice called down to him.**

"_Her evil magic was to strong...I couldn't fight it_."

"**This boy is truly the one who well become my Evil Green Ranger," Rita told her minions, "raise my Green Ranger!"**

**It showed younger Tommy's eyes flashed green. **

**"How can I serve my Empress?" young Tommy asked.**

"_She commanded me to destroy the Power Rangers_," Tommy's voice said as it showed the fight. "_And I almost succeeded_."

"**I know your the Green Ranger," Kimberly told the younger Tommy making him stop what he was doing to look at her.**

"**Well then Pink Ranger," he started, "you should also know that you and the other Power Rangers well so destroyed."**

"_But my friends never gave up_," Tommy's voice said as it showed another fight and the Sword of Darkness being destroyed. "_They helped me destroy the Power Sword and I was freed_."

"**Rita's spell is broken," Zack said as Jason moved over to him.**

"That's Uncle Zack for ya," Sam giggled.

"Uncle Zack?" the three main colors asked.

"Get use to it," Sam answered, "everyone born into, adopted into, or becomes a Power Ranger is part of the Power Ranger family wither they know it or not."

"That makes since," Kira said as she nodded, "kinda."

"Just watch," Sam giggled.

They all turned back to the screen.

"**Are you ok Tommy?" younger Jason asked the younger Tommy.**

"**What happened to me?" he asked as he looked at Jason.**

"**Your no longer under Rita's power," Jason answered, "fight by our side?" By now they where standing. "And we can defeat Rita."**

"**After everything that's happened?" Tommy asked.**

**The others ran up to them.**

"**Tommy, we need you," Jason answered, "this is where you belong." Jason held out his hand to Tommy. "Well you join us Tommy?"**

**Tommy smiled and shook hands with Jason who smiled back.**

"_And that's when I joined the team_," the older Tommy's voice said, "_but not for long, I soon discovered that the Green Ranger powers where only temporary_."

They all listened as Zordon told them about the Green Ranger powers and other things and introduced the first White Ranger.

**The White Ranger took off his helmet to reveal younger Tommy who smiled at them.**

"**Guess whose back?" he asked.**

Sam let out a sigh as Ethan paused the video dairy looking a bit freaked.

"Why did you do that for?" Kira asked.

"I'm so buggen that I can't even deal," Ethan answered.

"Our Teacher is the oldest living Power Ranger," Conner told them in shock.

"Not the oldest," Sam started. "Just the best," another voice finished making them all turn around.

"Aunt Hayley," Sam greeted with smile.

"Hayley?" Ethan asked.

"How did you get in here?" Conner asked.

They all walked down to standin front of her or in Sam's case next to her where Hayley pulled Sam into a comforting hug.

"More to the point how do you know any of this?" Kira asked.

"I know that Tommy is in trouble," Hayley answered, "and you six are the only ones that can help him."

"Daddy," Sam whispered in worry.

Hayley rubbed Sam's arms gently knowing that Sam couldn't afford to lose another Father.

"I've been helping Tommy prepare the ranger energy since grad school," Hayley told them, "who do you think built the morphers?"

"And...you know this because?" Ethan asked.

"Daddy maybe good with fossils and Dinosaurs," Sam told them, "but a rocket scientist-he ain't."

"And let me guess?" Conner asked as he looked at Hayley, "you are?"

"Among other things," Hayley answered as she stood on the platform where the mainframe is.

"Ok, you know who we are," Kira tried to get straight, "you know what we are. Do you know where Dr Oliver is?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Hayley answered as she reached into her bag and pulled out a disk. They all followed Hayley to the mainframe where she put it in. "This is a surveillance tap from the day of your gag Kira."

"Why didn't he just morphed?" Conner asked, "I mean, he's a Power Ranger."

"Not anymore," Sam answered, "Aunt Hayley play the video dairy again please?"

Hayley nodded before she brought up the footage.

"**Try and escape this Power Rangers?" Lord Zedd asked.**

"_A new villain Lord Zedd was destroying Earth and with three Rangers leaving a new power source had to be found_."

They all watched as Zordon was talking to the rangers before the first group of Rangers turned around to look at see who well take the powers.

"**Rocky, Adam, Aisha," Tommy said with a smile.**

"**Isn't this incredible?" Aisha asked.**

"_Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers and the three new rangers stepped forward_." It then showed Rita and Zedd joining forces. "_And just in time cause Rita and Zedd teamed up to make our most powerful enemy yet. Bring with them a new terror Rito. The new team fought bravely, but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our Zords_."

"**NOOO!" Kimberly cried in dispire as she tried to run forward only to be held back.**

"**We lost more then our Zords," younger Tommy told them, "we lost our powers."**

"**Your journey is about to being," Ninjor told them.**

"_A ranger never gives up, Zordon sent us on a guest to find the Ninjor, a warrior from the past who showed us the secrets of the ancient Ninja_." Sam rolled her eyes as she just shock her head. "_With our guest complete, we gain new weapons, new Zords, and new enemie_s." It showed the first Ranger Team coming upon a scene. "_But along with new enemies came new friends_."

"**Hello I'm Tommy," the younger Tommy greeted to a younger Kat.**

"**Nice to meet you, Tommy. I'm Katherine."**

"They look so cute together," Sam, Rita, Reina, Kira, and Yukie cooed.

The two boys rolled their eyes while Hayley giggled before they looked back at the screen.

"_When Kimberly chosed to leave Katherine was the only choice_." The showed them the transfer of the Power Coin. "_Katherine in assumed the Pink Ranger powers and just in time_." It then showed them what was happening. "_We were under attack_." The six rangers where then teleported out of the Command Center. "We got out just Rita and Zedd destroyed the command center." Sam let out a sigh as she shook her head knowing what was next. "_Underneath the ruins we found the Zeo crystal a mystical power that guided us into the next chapter of our lives as Rangers_."

"This is beyond annoying," Rita groaned.

"I heard that," Reina agreed.

"It's seems that Mr Oliver is the Rainbow Ranger," Yukie said in a tamed voice.

Sam and Hayley looked at each other before the former White Ninja Ranger busted up laughing making the 6 new rangers to look at look at her.

"What?" they asked.

"That's what Uncle Jason, Uncle Zack, Uncle Andros, Uncle Adam, and I call him," Sam answered when she stopped laughing.

"You knew about this?" Conner asked her.

"Yup," Sam answered, "he left it in my laptop so I watched it and now I can't get enough laughs out of calling him the Rainbow Ranger."

Hayley, Kira, Rita, Reina, and Yukie giggle while the two boys rolled their eyes before looking back at the screen.

"**Rangers the power of the Zoe Crystal now resides within you," Zordon told them, "it well bestow upon you powers beyond your imagination."**

"**Ok guys," Billy told them, "this is the first of your new powers."**

"**Power Rangers: Zoe!"**

"_The Zoe powers where awesome, but when we need reinforcements. We turned to an old friend_."

Sam was almost bouncing on her heels knowing that was going to happen.

"**The Gold Ranger is right here," Tommy told them.**

**Just then Jason walked up to them pulling off his glass.**

"**Jason returned and assumed the power of the Gold Ranger**."

It showed him jumping off a cliff before going to a High School Graduation.

"_After High School Graduation we were ready to face the world, but not before going on one last adventure as Rangers. It was time to shift into higher gear_."

"Also known as 'Shift into Turbo'," Sam added giggling.

"**Shift into Turbo!" the young Tommy said on the screen.**

The new Rangers laughed as they looked Sam who just smirked before they once again looked back.

"The old Rangers where gone for ever, but the Turbo Rangers were born." It then showed the inside of a craft. "_A Space Pirate named Divatox launched an attack on Earth. We're given the power of Turbo and took her head on_."

**"Guys I'm the new Blue Ranger," a younger Justin told them.**

All the girls awed which resulted in the boys fake gagging which earned them a slap on the back of the head.

It then showed Tommy in his old truck getting attacked by Divatox's foot soilders.

"**Tommy look out!" Kat cried.**

"**I just can't stand here and do nothing," a young T.J. Told a young Cassie before he ran in to help.**

"_T.J., Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos proved they had what it takes to..._"

It then showed Tommy, Kat, Tanya, and Adam walking into the Command Center as their new Mentor was talking to them.

"**I wouldn't be standing here today T.J. if it wasn't for your courage and strength," Tommy told him, "I choose you to lead the team as the new Red Ranger."**

Hayley then paused it and they all looked at her.

"After that Tommy went to collage where he meet yours truly," Hayley told them, "when he found the Dino Gems, he knew he couldn't never escape the power for long."

"Seeing as I don't won't this to be the end of the line," Ethan stated, "can we get back onto the subject of finding Dr O?"

"Hey, I just thought of something," Kira told them, "how about invisiportals? Their all over the city. If we can find one, we can get into Mesogog's lab."

"I've been working on that very thing," Hayley stated, "unfortunately, I just a little more time."

"Ok," Conner said as he looked at Hayley, "what are we suppose to do while your doing that?"

"Here," Hayley answered, "watch more of your heritage. You might learn something."

Sam giggled as Hayley brought up footage of the Space Rangers, the Lost Galaxy Rangers, and Light Speed Rescue Rangers. Just then Hayley paused it making Ethan groan.

"Hey, I was watching that," he told her.

"Sorry, but I've got something," Hayley stated. "What you found him?" Conner asked.

"Almost," Hayley answered, "I've got a lock on the backdoor of Mesogog's firewall. In theory it should lead us straight to an invisiportal."

"And then what?" Kira asked.

"Uh, I'll let you know when I get there," Hayley answered.

Hayley went about to try and find an invisiportal, but ended up with nothing.

"What's happening?" Conner asked.

"Either I'm losing my touch or Mesogog is really smart for a mutant freak," Hayley answered.

"Why can't they be stupid?" Sam asked.

"Don't know," Reina answered.

Conner, Kira, and Ethan all looked over at them which they just looked back before the three turned around to look at the screen.

"What's it doing now?" Kira asked as the screen went fuzzy before it showed a scene from Time Force.

"It's retrieving more Ranger History," Sam answered.

"Nice space ship," Ethan said making Sam to roll her eyes.

Hayley paused the footage again.

"Hold up?" Ethan asked, "Rangers from the future?"

"Their down with time travel and everything right?" Kira asked making everyone to look at them. "Can't they take us back to the moment where Tommy was kidnapped?"

"What so we can watch it happen all over again?" Conner asked making Kira to give him the evil look. "Oh, so we can stop them. Got it."

"It's worth a shot," Kira told them, "let's see if this can tell us how to reach them."

Kira unpaused it and they watched the footage for the Time Force Rangers though by now Sam was getting bored as hell.

"That was sick, but not helpful," Ethan told Kira.

"The only one who has connect with them is Uncle Wes and Eric the Red and Quantum Time Force Rangers, but even then they wouldn't agree to it," Sam told them making them all to look at her. "My whole Family is the Ranger family so get use to it."

"Ok so what about the other Rangers?" Conner asked, "there must be hundreds of them all over the place. Can we team up and scout all over the city?"

"It's not that easy," Sam answered, "most Rangers don't have their powers anymore and some of them never wanted them tat all."

Just then it showed them the Wild Force Rangers much to Sam annoyances and happiness.

"Mean while back in reality we still have no way of finding Dr O," Ethan told them after pausing it.

"I know that there was at least one more group of Rangers out there," Hayley told them, "they had a guy name Cam. He was even more of a genuines then I am."

"Try typing in Ninja Storm?" Conner asked.

Sam spun around to face him.

"Where did you hear about that team?" she asked.

"What?" Conner asked, "my twin Brother went to this super secret ninja school and everyone there knew that few of the students got chosen to be Rangers."

"Your Brother's a dead man Conner," Sam growled making everyone to look at her.

"Huh?"

"Dude he was a Power Ranger?" Ethan asked knowing that Sam won't tell them.

"Nah, he couldn't even finish Ninja School," Conner answered, "he's like a total airhead. We are so different." Both Rita and Sam looked at each other with smirks before they shook their heads and look back at them. "Huh, guys?"

"Look I found them?" Hayley said bring up the footage.

"**Theses are you Power Ranger Wind Morphers," Cam told Tori, Shane, and Dustin as he opened a box to reveal three morphers inside.**

"**Yeah, right," Tori told him.**

"**Yes, see, I knew it dude," Dustin told them, "I was right. Power Rangers are real."**

**It then showed Sensei as his rodent self.**

"**From this point you'll be known as the Wind Power Rangers," he told them.**

"_Three unlikely Ninja students command the power of Earth, Air, and Water_." It then showed a girl in a White Ranger suite holding off one in a Crimson Ranger suite. "_It wasn't long before they got a new Team member, but this one command the power of Snow._"

**"White Ranger would you be so kind as to de–morph please?" the Wind Rangers Sensei asked.**

"**Of course," Sam answered before she brought up her left wrist up to her helmet. "Power Down."**

**Dustin gasped when Sam was standing in front of them wearing her white with icy blue accents ninja uniform instead of her ranger uniform.**

"**Dude, no way," he said in awe.**

"**Uh...Dustin?" Tori turned to her friend, "you know her?" **

**"She's _the Samantha Oliver_," Dustin answered, "the well known young Trainee Tennis Pro, Samantha Oliver?"**

**Shane looked at Sam with confusion before it hit him as well.**

"**Dustin, man, your so right," he also said in awe.**

"**Even the Wind Rangers have heard of me," Sam said with a shake of her head.**

Conner, Kira, and Ethan all looked at Sam who smiled at them sheepishly after Hayley paused it for them.

"You were a Power Ranger before?" Kira asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"So that White Ranger that we saw when we first became Rangers was you?" Ethan asked.

"Yup."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Conner asked next.

"I couldn't," Sam answered, "it's called secret identity."

They nodded before looking back at the screen and Hayley started it again.

"It was the Power of Thunder that gave them their biggest challenged."

It showed Hunter and Blake attacking the Wind Rangers with their Tsunami Cycles.

"**Guys there's something you have to know about the Bro..." Sam trailed off when they looked towards where they heard movement to find the Thunder Rangers standing there holding Cam.**

"But even their greatest enemies..."

**Instead of answering Shane the Thunder Rangers de-morphed in front of them to reveal that they are Blake and Hunter both of whom where wearing Ninja uniforms. The Wind Ninjas and Sam relaxed their fighting stance, but still remained on guard as they looked at them.**

**"Blake?" Tori asked looking hurt.**

"**Leave him," Hunter told Blake as he tossed Cam at the Wind Rangers, "we got what we want." **

It then showed when they were trapped on the island.

"**It's coming back!" Hunter then de-morphed. **

"Proved to be their greatest allies."

"**I remember."**

It then showed them, video Sam tackling Hunter in a hug.

"**Baka, baka, baka, baka!" Sam repeated over and over again.**

"**Huh?"**

**Hunter looked over at Blake for answer as to what she was calling. **

**"I think she's calling you an idiot bro," Blake answered his brother's an asked question.**

Conner, Kira, Ethan, Yukie, Rita, Reina, and Hayley laughed while Sam just smiled at screen Hunter.

"He's so handsome," she sighed.

"Huh?"

"That's Hunter, Kira."

"Oh."

"**Do you know who we are?" Shane asked.**

"**Yeah," Hunter answered, "my friends."**

**They all smiled at him while Sam just smacked him on the back of the head as she released him from her hug before they all stood around trying to find off the island.**

The new Rangers looked at Sam who just smiled at the sweetly making them all shuttered before looking back the screen. It showed Cam in an old test uniform with a pendent.

"**Sorry to spoil your fun," he said as he put the pendent on.**

"_With Earth on the brink of destruction, another friend Cam went back in time to retrieve the one power that could save them all_." It then showed Cam de-morphing. "_Power of the Green Samurai Ranger. At that Sam was off in ocean bluff getting her Master Strips to became part of the Order of the Claw before she returned to help the others_." The others looked at her for a brief moment before looking back to where they saw Tori, Shane, and Dustin get kicked back by Lothor. "_In their last battle again Lothor Rangers made the ultimate sacrifice_."

"**I have your Ranger Powers," Lothor told them.**

"**We may not be Power Rangers, but we still have power," Shane told him, "Power of Air!" **

**"Power of Earth!"**

"**Power of Water!"**

**"Ninja Powers!"**

**The three Wind Rangers combined their powers together and sent Lothor into the Abyss of Evil.**

"Hey, ninjas are real," Ethan said, "I knew it."

"Yeah, my Brother taught me some of his moves," Conner told them, "check it out."

Conner then pulled off some moves and when he went to do a spin kick he ended up hitting the power box making Sam groan.

"Ok, one that's not how it's down and did he not teach you to look where you aim your kick?" Sam said/asked.

"Please tell me that did not just happen? Kira asked. "I like we just lost our last chance at finding Tommy," Hayley answered.

Hayley went right to work to seeing if she could fix it while Sam, Rita, Reina, and Kira were all glaring at Conner.

"Any thing?" he asked fearing for his life.

"Got it," Hayley answered.

"We are so lucky your a genuines," Ethan told her as Conner let out a sigh of relief.

"Even genuines need a little help some times," Hayley told them, "that little jolt must have done something to the wiring cause I'm getting something."

"You just got lucky Conner," Sam growled before looking back.

"_With the return of Mesogog it became necessary to invoke the power of the Dino Gems. If anything should happen to me then these 6 are in charge of taking care of the plant_."

"That's us," Kira said as all 6 new Rangers appeared on the screen in civilian and Ranger form.

"_Your in good hands_."

"He really trust us," Conner said.

"He does," Hayley agreed.

"We have to save him," Ethan told Conner, "we owe it to him."

"The whole world owes him," Kira pointed out.

"Got that right," Sam agreed.

Just hen the computer beeped.

"It worked," Hayley said with a smile, "I've got a lock on an invisiportal."

It showed some kind of sandy place.

"Time to go save a teacher," Conner told them.

"I'm coming with you guys," Sam told them.

"What?" they all asked.

"I can still morph," Sam told them, "I got food poison before the last fight against Lothor plus I have my Tsunami cycle."

"Alright," Conner agreed with a sigh.

"Thanks Conner," Sam told him with a smile.

...My Line...

**Disclaimer-I do not own Power Rangers, but I do own Samantha Oliver and the Chan Twins along with Yukie belong to D.J. Scales.**

_Now that I'm done with Ninja Storm I can focus on my Dino Thunder story, so I hope you all like the story. I well also like to give special thanks to_** brankel1, D.J. Scales, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Taeniaea **_and_ **razmend **_for reviewing._


	5. Back in Black!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder!**_

Dino Lab!

After having Conner's permission to join them Sam had ran upstairs to get her Ninja Morpher before she came back down to see that they hadn't move from their spot since she left making her to roll her eyes before she strapped the Morpher on her left wrist and went to stand with them.

"Alright, I've got a lock on a portal," Hayley told them.

"We're on it," Conner stated as the 7 of them started to walk away.

"Remember you have to reach the speed of 536 MPH upon entry!" Hayley yelled after them, "Otherwise you'll never make it pass the security walls and be ripped to pieces!" They all stopped, turned around, and looked at the red-head with shock. "Did I ever forget to mention that?" Hayley looked over at them to see that they all were looking at with a what-the-hell-Hayley kinda of look. "I take that as a yes." They just looked at her with the same look. "Never fear. I have something just such an occasion."

Hayley typed a few things in before hitting enter and a wall opened up to reveal 6 color coded cycles waiting for them with a white and icy blue Tsunami Cycle next to the green cycle.

"Sweet."

"Amazing."

"This is so cool."

Sam smiled and then ran up to her Tsunami Cycle and kissed it making everyone laugh at her.

"Which ones mine?" Conner asked as he and the others walked up making them all to look at him. "I'm kidding."

"You so weren't kidding," Sam, Ethan, and Rita told him.

"These are your new raptor cycles," Hayley told them as she moved to stand in front of them. "And in Sam's case, old Tsunami Cycle." Sam gave a toothy grin to Hayley before going back to her old cycle. "They should have you to the portal coordinates in 92.75 seconds."

"And when we get there?" Kira asked.

"Use your Gems to access the hyper drive," Hayley answered, "then head straight through the portal to Mesogog's inland fortress."

"Wait, a minute?" Conner asked, "Did you just say island fortress?"

"Yes," Hayley answered, "why?"

"Uh, well, islands are...their surround by water," Conner answered.

"Usually," Hayley agreed.

Sam, Rita, and Ethan shared a look.

"Nah!" all three gasped, "you can't swim?"

"I didn't say that," Conner answered.

"But it's true," Ethan told him, "you can't."

Sam and Rita laughed before shutting up from the look Reina was giving them knowing that one does not mass with a Pink Ranger.

"The invisiportal well take you directly into the island," Hayley told him, "you never have to get wet."

Hayley walked off while Ethan laughed.

"You can't swim," Ethan laughed.

"Whatever dude," Conner told him, "you guys ready?" The 6 new Rangers all stood in front of their raptor riders. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

Within seconds the new Rangers were standing front of Sam in their ranger uniform. They then turned to her as she moved forward.

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form! HA!" Sam begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she is in the middle of a snow storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by her white with icy blue accents Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the snow storm disappears and she is then standing on a flat surface of ice with a blizzard in the back ground as she placed her right hand over her chest with a closed fist, but only her pointing and middle finger where in a ninja hand sign while her left hand was placed on her hip. "Power of Snow!"

They stared in awe as Sam stood in front of them as the White Snow Ninja Ranger before they hopped onto their cycles and ready to take off.

"Let's do it," Conner told them.

"Yeah!"

"Hit it."

All seven of them all took off through a portal to save Tommy.

Sandy roadway!

"Whoa," Ethan said all seven of them pulled to a stop. "It just stopped."

"What's up with that?" Conner asked.

"This must be where Hayley programed the coordinates," Kira answered as she looked around. "Look!" She pointed to a green vortex. "There's the invisiportal. Sure hope that Dr. O's on the other side."

Conner ran up to her along with the others.

"Only one way to find out," he told them, "you guys ready?"

"You know it."

"Ready."

"Let's get to it."

They all ran back to the bikes and mount them just as Elsa, Zeltrax, Tyrannodrones, and a new monster appeared from an invisiportal.

"Hey!" Conner called, "no one invited you to the party!"

"So crawl back into the hole you came out from," Sam added making Elsa to look at her.

They all saw Elsa's eyes widen in fear and shock already knowing that the White Ranger can from hearing about her fight with the Thunder Rangers back when they were evil. Elsa quickly composed herself and looked at them all.

"I'm crashing and I brought a few friends," Elsa told Conner, "is that rude?"

"Extremely," all 5 girls answered.

"You're getting through that portal unless you are in chains," Zeltrax told them.

"The girls and I might be able to pull that look off, but these guys no way," Kira said.

"I vote we go for it," Conner told them.

"Yeah!" they agreed.

All seven of them revived their engines and then took off.

"Attack!" Elsa commanded.

The 6 rangers took on their own group as Sam got off her Tsunami Cycle before she and Elsa went at it.

"I thought all the Ninja Rangers lost their powers," Elsa growled.

"I wasn't there for the last fight," Sam growled back, "food poisoning you know."

"Seems you were just running away young Oliver," Elsa sneered.

"I wasn't," Sam shot back, "I would have been there if I didn't eat my Uncle Billy's tuna surprise."

Sam pulled out Saba who at once shot a blast of energy form his eyes knocking Elsa to the ground before streaked back onto her cycle. Sam revived her Tsunami Cycle and took went to take care some of the Tyrannodrones.

"Snow Energy Blast!" she yelled, "FIRE!"

Sam shot a blast at the Tyrannodrones knocking them to the ground. The other 6 where taking on their own group of Tyrannodrones and was talking them down with very little trouble. It wasn't long till they all regrouped.

"Guys!" Ethan cried, "Hurry! The portal's still open!"

"We can do it," Conner told them as he looked at his team and Sam. "Open net! Follow me!"

"Let's go!"

They all took off at a quick speed just as Elsa tried to stop them, but they just jumped not at all phased.

"Yeah, punch it."

"Maximum speed!"

"Almost there!"

"Just a little further!"

"Right," Conner agreed just before they went through the portal.

Mesogog's Lab!

They all appeared in the hall of some kinda of lab before they got off their bikes.

"Hayley, we're in," Conner told her.

"_Ok, good_," Hayley said, "_I'll recalibrate the bikes for your exit. You have about 5 minutes_."

All 7 of them demorphed before taking off down the hall looking for the main part of the lab.

"The lab should be just around here I think," Kira told them as the rounded a corner. "At least we still have the element of..."

"Welcome," a Dinosaur like freak greeted making all 7 of them to stop. "We've been expecting you."

"Surprise," Kira finished.

"Mesogog," Sam hissed as they all backed up.

"You remember me I trust?" Mesogog asked, "uh, the White Ninja Ranger. I can't believe that Lothor never thought of having you on his side with what you can do."

"Ok that's creepy," Sam whispered to Rita who nodded her head.

"Like I could forget that face," Kira answered.

"Uh, what part's his face?" Ethan, Reina, and Yukie asked just as the door closed.

"Obviously you are in need of some disciple," Mesogog told them just before he shot some kind of ray at them.

Just then Zeltrax, Elsa, and a monster appeared and took the ray.

"This way!" Kira told them as they ran by, "Hurry!"

"Right behind," they all agreed.

They all took off leaving Mesogog and his goons alone in the hall. It wasn't long till they came to main part of the lab and it was Sam who noticed Tommy first.

"Daddy!" she cried as she rushed to his side.

"Hey," he greeted as the others ran over to them. "Good timing." They quickly got him out of the straps that had him tied to a chair. "Hit the red button."

"Okay," Ethan agreed before he ran over and did just as he was told to do.

It closed just as Zeltrax and the other goons got to the door while Tommy ran over.

"Should have known you'll try to rescue me," Tommy told them.

"Is that your way of saying thank you?" Ethan asked, "Cause if it is then it needs some serious work."

"I'll thank you for real when we get out of here," Tommy answered, "we can use the main invisiportal network."

They all looked over to see an invisiportal appear.

"Wow."

"Hayley gave you the raptor cycles right?" Tommy asked, "Right?"

"She gave them the cycles Dad," Sam answered as Ethan nodded.

"This way," he told them before he moved.

"Wait?" Ethan asked, "We need to talk."

"Go, I'll explain later," Tommy ordered them.

"We already know everything," Conner told him.

"We found the video dairy," Kira added.

"We know you're a Power Ranger," Ethan finished.

"Was Ethan," Tommy told him, "not anymore."

Just then the door opened and Zeltrax along with Tyrannodrones and the monster came in. They all got ready to fight if they need to. Mesogog and Elsa walked in just then.

"Ranger or not," Mesogog started to say, "You're mine now."

"Oh I hate it when he gets like this," both Tommy and Sam said at the same time.

"We can take it from here Dr. O," Conner told him.

All 7 got in front of Tommy ready to morph.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

The 6 Dino rangers morphed just as Sam did her old morphing sequence.

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form! HA!" Sam begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she is in the middle of a snow storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by her white with icy blue accents Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the snow storm disappears and she is then standing on a flat surface of ice with a blizzard in the back ground as she placed her right hand over her chest with a closed fist, but only her pointing and middle finger where in a ninja hand sign while her left hand was placed on her hip. "Power of Snow!"

"Attack!" Mesogog ordered.

They all charged in and took on a group of Tyrannodrones of their own. Sam gasped when she saw Mesogog kick her Father to the ground.

"Daddy!" she cried as she ran over.

"I'm fine Sam," he reassured her.

Mesogog went over to them and pulled Tommy to his feet before throwing him and he once again throw Tommy before Sam jumped in pulling out Saba as she did so.

"Energy Blast!"

Mesogog dodge the attack and knocked Sam over to where Tommy was while the others just finished with their fights.

"Dr. O!" Conner called.

"Sam!" the four girls joined in.

"Head for the portal!" Sam ordered.

"We've got to get something!" Tommy finished.

"But..."

"Hurry!" Tommy and Sam ordered.

Mesogog turned around to face them.

"We better do as they said," Conner told his team.

"Right," the girls agreed.

The 6 Dino rangers jumped through the portal just before Sam and Tommy pushed Mesogog out of the way. Tommy grabbed the crystal while Sam took on some Tyrannodrones before she jumped to his side. They were able to get to the portal and jumped through it. They appeared right behind the Dino Rangers and Sam quickly jumped onto her Tsunami Cycle.

"Hey."

"You two made it."

"Do we really need a souvenir?" Conner asked.

"This one we do," Tommy answered just Elsa and reinforcements appeared. "Go. I'll be right behind ya."

"Hit it!" Conner told them.

They all speed through the portal.

Reefside!

They all appeared in Reefside before pulling to a stop and looked over to see if Tommy appeared yet.

"Where is he?" Conner asked.

Just then Tommy appeared on one knee facing them, but Elsa, Zeltrax, and other freaks appeared right after and Tommy turned around to face them. Zeltrax went to attack to which Tommy used the crystal to block as the 7 rangers got off of their bikes.

"Dr. O!" Conner called.

"Daddy!"

There was a blast and then a blinding light to which they had to cover their eyes, but when it died down all the say was the crystal piece.

"Dr. Oliver!" Ethan called.

"No!" Kira cried as she fell to her knees.

"Daddy!" Sam also cried out having to have Rita and Reina to hold her back. "This can't be happening!"

"Such negativity," Elsa told them as she smirked, "Haven't you learned that in our world anything's possible?"

"Even the destruction of the great Dr. Tommy Oliver," Zeltrax added.

"I heard my name," a voice said as there was a shimmer in the air and Tommy stepped out of it. "You missed me didn't you Zeltrax?"

"Yes."

"Alright!"

They all ran over to him and Sam tackled him into a hug that Tommy returned.

"Awesome!"

"Right on."

"You made it!"

Tommy looked at them smiling a bit just as a glow came from his hand making them all to look at it.

"Hey, Dr. O?" Conner asked as Tommy started to open his hand. "What's this?"

"A black Dino gem," Ethan said as they saw what he was holding. "Let me guess the power of invisibility."

"Looks like," Tommy told him.

"Aunt Kat is going to be pissed," Sam groaned making the others to look at her.

"Huh?"

"She's Reina's predecessors in color," Sam told them.

"That Gem belongs to my master," Elsa butted in.

"There's two things you guys gotta learn about Dino Gems," Tommy told them, "one, you can't choose them, they choose you."

"What's the other?" Elsa asked.

"They go real well with Dino Morphers," Tommy answered before he slammed the Gem into the morpher.

"Aren't you a little old for this Tommy?" Elsa asked.

"I maybe old, but I can still pull it off," Tommy answered as he pulled out a key. "Dino Thunder! Power Up!" He then slammed the key into the morpher and turned before he was standing in front of the 7 rangers as the Black Dino Ranger. "Dino Thunder-Black Ranger!"

Tommy striked his posed.

"Awesome."

All 7 ran up to him and the 6 Dino Rangers were excited about having a new Ranger on the team.

"Just like riding a bike," Tommy stated.

"Uncle Zack and Uncle Adam are going to have a field day with this," Sam giggled.

Tommy looked at his daughter with stern look under his helmet.

"Don't you dare tell them," he told her.

"Aw, but Daddy."

"Don't, but Daddy, me," Tommy said.

Sam huffed and crossed her arms with a pout on her face though they couldn't see it.

"One more makes no difference," Zeltrax told them, "attack!"

The goons all charged in as the 8 Rangers got ready to fight them before they, too, charged in. Sam pulled out Saba as she clashed swords with Elsa while the others were taking on the monster or in her Father's case Zeltrax.

"We are not intimidated by your teacher," Elsa told her.

Sam was able to push Elsa's sword towards the ground before looking at her.

"Then you never took one of his pop quizzes," Sam stated, "and you should know that he's my Father as well."

Elsa kicked Sam away from her. Sam quickly recovered did a complicated arm movements making Elsa stop in her next attack.

"What are you doing?" the hench-woman asked.

"Ninja Snow Blast!"

A stream of snow shot from Sam's hands and sent Elsa to the ground near Rita who pulled her and gave her kick, but Sam saw that she put something onto Elsa's back.

"We will meet again Green and White Ranger," Elsa growled before she vanished.

Sam then turned to Rita who was now standing next to her.

"What did you put on her back?" Sam asked.

"A kick me sign," Rita answered.

Sam shook her head as she giggled before they went their own way. Sam ran over to her Father and Rita ran over to the other Rangers.

"Hey guys," Rita greeted.

"You ok?" Kira asked.

"Better than he is," she answered.

"Let's put them together," Ethan stated.

"Yeah," Conner agreed, "good call."

All 6 Dino Rangers did just that.

"Z-Rex blaster!"

"Don't be a pollinator hater."

"Ready?"

"Fire!" Conner pulled the trigger which destroyed the monster while Sam was standing by to see if Tommy would need help or not.

"So he's now the Black Ranger, uh?" Saba asked.

"Yup," Sam answered, "and I can just picture what Uncle Zack and Uncle Adam would say if they knew."

Saba cackled as they watched the fight. Sam watched in awe as Tommy pulled some moves that she had never seen him use before till now.

"I'm not through," Zeltrax told him as he went back in to attack. Tommy kicked Zeltrax into a metal wall as Sam ran up to him while Zeltrax got to one knee. "Go ahead. I dare you."

"No," Tommy told him, "I've got a massage for your boss. Tell him, Tommy's back and no matter what color I am he'll never defeat me."

Zeltrax stood up before he vanished into an invisiportal. Just then that weird Monster appeared bigger than before making Sam groan with annoyances as the others regrouped with them.

"Hayley?" Tommy asked when he morpher beeped.

"_Welcome back_," Hayley answered, "_I have a home warming present for you. I found it on the North side of the forest_." They all looked to see a Zord coming towards them. "_Meet the Brachio Zord. Retrieving the Black Gem must have awake him_."

"Oh, wow."

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

"What till you see what he has inside," Hayley told them, "I think you can handle it from here."

The Zord carriers opened and all six Zords appeared before 6 of the Dino Rangers jumped up into their Zords and created their two Megazords while Tommy and Sam watched from the bottom.

"I thought you would go and help them," Tommy told Sam as he looked at her.

Sam just shook her head as she looked right back at him.

"I don't want to raise suspicions about the Ninja Storm Team being here," Sam explained.

"Good reason."

Sam flinched as the two Megazords where getting trashed.

"_We're getting rocked here_," Conner's voice sounded over Tommy's Morpher.

"_We need reinforcements_," Ethan added next.

"_Hayley_?" Kira asked.

"_You got any more surprises_?" Rita finished.

"_Sure do_," Hayley answered, "try the Cephala Zord."

"Alright," Tommy agreed as the Brachio head on his Morpher vanished and was replaced with the head of the Cephala Zord. He then put the key in and turned it. "Locking on."

Just then a purple Pachycephalosaurus came in wearing boxing gloves making 4 out of 5 girls awe at it.

"_Girls_," Conner groaned.

Sam grabbed her Father's arm when she heard.

"Shut it Conner or we'll be looking for a new Red Ranger," she told him.

"Sam," Tommy said sternly as he took back his arm.

Sam's visor had snapped up and she gave Tommy a sweet innocent smile though they could hear Ethan, Kira, Rita, Reina, and Yukie laughing though Conner was cowering. Tommy let out a sigh while he shook his head before they looked back to the Megazord fight to see the Cephala Zord punch the monster to the ground.

"The Cephala Zord can link up to your Megazord for even more power," Tommy told Conner, Kira, and Ethan.

Both Daughter and Father watched as they combined the Cephala Zord with their Megazord and was able to destroy the monster once and for all.

Hayley's cyberspace!

Sam, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Tommy were all setting in Hayley's Cyberspace talking.

"What a day," Ethan was saying, "new Zords, new bikes."

"New Ranger," Conner finished, "well, sorta new."

"Dr. O aren't you going to tell us how you had that Morpher ready?" Kira asked.

"Right after you guys became rangers," Tommy started to explain, "I got an energy reading on the tracking system. I had a good idea that it was another Gem so I had Hayley build a Morpher just in case."

"And the day of my gig?" Kira asked.

"I was coming to tell you guys that the energy had moved and we needed to investigate," Tommy answered.

"When you were nabbed by the goon patrol," Conner said, "brutal."

"Yeah, but it all turned out ok," Tommy agreed before he stood up with Sam. "Well, we better get going."

"Going?" Hayley asked, "Where are you two going?"

Tommy walked around the couch and leaned on the back of it for a bit to look at them with Sam at his side.

"Shopping," Tommy answered, "I checked my closet this morning and there's a serious shortage of black in there."

The others all laughed as Sam and Tommy made to leave, but they stood aside as Rita, Reina, and Yukie walked in with four different kinds of animals following. An Eagle, an Owl, a Swan, and a Wolf. Both Sam and Tommy looked at each other before they shook their heads and left while the others started to ask questions about the animals.

...My Line...

**Disclaimer-I do not own Power Rangers, but I do own Samantha Oliver and the Chan Twins along with Yukie belong to D.J. Scales.**

_I well like to give special thanks to_** brankel1, D.J. Scales, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, hellraiserphoenix, Kenn-Faith-Dawn, **_and _**krent is awesome **_for reviewing._


	6. Dive in Distress!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder!**_

Hayley's cyberspace!

Tommy, Rita, Conner, Reina, Ethan, and Yukie all sat at a table listening to Kira play a new song though everyone else was making a lot of noise and doing something. Just as Kira finished singing Sam walked into the Cyberspace with a blond haired boy whose arm she was clutching to.

"That was awesome," Conner told her, "is that something new?"

"Yeah," Kira answered, "I'm still working on the hook, but I think there's something there."

"I'm telling you that if this superhero gig don't work out you defiantly have a Musical career to fall back onto," Ethan told her.

"It's kinda of hard to have a musical career when you can't get anyone to listen to you play," Kira informed.

Trent walked up at that moment when a drink for her that he placed on the table.

"I was listening," he told her, "and I think you rock."

"What are you working on?" Kira asked when she noticed a sketch book.

"No, no, not till it's done," Trent answered hiding it from her.

"Fine," she agreed as they smiled at one other.

Sam and the boy she was with looked at each other before looking back as they walked up to them.

"Nobody appreciates good music anymore," Tommy told them, "all you hear on the radio now a days is that pop garbage."

"Yeah," Hayley agreed, "like what's her name?"

"Kylee Styles," Sam answered.

"Thanks," Hayley told her making the dark haired girl nod.

"Hey, Kylee Styles has some good music Dr O," Conner told him.

"Translation: He things she's fine," Ethan, and four of the five girls said.

"No I don't," Conner said making them all give him a look of disbelief. "Ok, yeah, I do, but that's has nothing to do with it."

"She use to be a really good song writer and she was really sweet, too," Kira told them.

"Now she's all about image," Sam finished.

"You two say that like you three were friends," Ethan pointed out.

"We use to be," Kira informed them.

Conner and Ethan shared a look.

"What it's true," Sam told them, "Kira and her were in a band together and it was through Kylee that I meet Kira, but then she got discovered by this accent now she's this huge pop diva."

"Oh come on," Conner said in disbelief, "you two don't expect us to believe that do ya?"

"I would if I were," the boy that was with Sam told him. "I've learned a long time ago that what ever Sam says is the truth."

They all looked at him and only Rita, Reina, and Yukie smiled at him.

"Hey, Hunter," they greeted.

"Hey, girls," he greeted back.

"Believe what you want," Kira told him, "it's true."

"No matter what these two think I believe you girls," Tommy stated.

"Ah, here's both your chance to prove it," Ethan told them, "according to her fansite. She's going to be in town promoting her new CD."

"Oh, we are so there," Conner stated, "and since you three are such good buddies. You two hook me up."

Just then both Sam and Tommy looked over at the door and frozed when they noticed a man walking in.

"Whatever," Kira told Conner before they noticed.

Both Sam and Tommy walked over to the guy.

"Hello paging Dr O and Sam," Conner said, "are you two in there?"

"Whose that guy?" Kira asked.

"Hey, Trent," the guy greeted as Sam and Tommy walked up.

"Anton Mercer?" Tommy asked in disbelief, "I can't believe it."

Tommy afford his hand and Anton shook it.

"Tommy?" he asked before he noticed Sam. "Samantha?" He then looked at Tommy. "Tommy and Samantha Oliver. How have you two been?"

"You two know my Dad?" Trent asked.

"Your Dad?" Tommy and Sam asked looking at the boy.

"But I had no idea," Tommy said, "I mean, your last is..."

"Fernandez," Anton finished as he placed a hand on Trent's shoulders. "It's a long and complicated story, but more importantly how are you?"

Just then Hayley appeared next to Trent and Sam.

"Trent can you help out at Table 3?" Hayley asked, "there's been a bit of a maraschino incident." She then looked Sam. "Sam can you help with making the smoothies?"

"Yeah," both Sam and Trent answered.

"I'll be right there," Trent added before he turned to his Father. "See ya."

Both Sam and Trent went to where they needed to be. Hunter walked up to Sam who was behind the counter making two smoothies to which he smiled.

"I didn't know you have a job," he told her.

"I'm only helping Hayley out with the smoothies," Sam stated, "I was taught by the best."

"That you were," Hunter agreed.

Sam took the two smoothies that she had made and put them in two cups before placing them on a tray.

"Rita, your tables order is ready!" she called.

Rita walked up to the counter, took the tray, smile at Sam, and then went to the table with a couple who was holding hands. Sam leaned over the counter and gave Hunter a kiss just as Tommy walked up to them with Kira, Conner, and Ethan right behind him. Tommy glared at Hunter before he cleared his throat making the two pull apart quickly.

"We have to go Sam," Tommy told her as he still glared at Hunter.

"Alright Daddy," Sam agreed before looked back at Hunter. "See ya this weekend?"

"Totally," Hunter answered before he gave her a quick kiss.

Sam smiled at him before she walk out from behind the counter and left with Tommy who gave Hunter one last glare before leaving.

Reefside Mall!

Sam stood with Kira, Conner, and Ethan with a large crowd of people in the mall as they watched Kylee come down the an escalator with a fake smile on her face and a group of agents behind her.

"I love you guys for coming out!" she called out the crowd as they clapped and cheered. "This is incredible! You guys are just the best!" Sam rolled her eyes as Kylee walked towards the table with a totally fake smile before she sat down while they came to the front looking at the woman next to her. "How many of these leeches are there? My hands going to fall off."

"Go head ask her," Conner told them.

"Who do you want it made out to?" Kylee asked.

"Just write to my old friends," Kira started.

"Kira Ford and Samantha Oliver," Sam finished.

Kylee looked up at the two of them whens she heard the names.

"Kira, Sam?" she asked with fake surprise. "Wow." She stood up with a fake smile on her face. "I haven't seen you two for ages." She did fake kisses on both Sam's and Kira's cheeks. "I didn't know you two where fans of mine. I'm flattered."

"Actually it's our friend whose the fan," Kira told her as she pointed to Conner.

"It's Conner with an er," Conner told her as they shook hands.

"Did Kira tell you that she and I use to sing together?" Kylee asked him, "and that we would always hang out with Sam?"

"Yeah, but I just didn't believe them at first," Conner answered.

"It was nothing professional," Kylee told him, "just sill teen antics stuff."

"I thought we had some pretty good songs," Kira told her looking upset.

"Oh, yeah sure," Kylee agree, "at the time. They were great, but hey, at some point you just gotta grow up."

"Hey, I have a press pass," Cassidy's voice sounded before she came into view.

Sam looked at Kira who was looking down and she tuned out everything else as she tried to cheer her friend up.

"Kira, Sam," Kylee called making them look at her. "I'm so sorry, but duty calls. Can we catch up later." Kira and Sam looked at her like they didn't even know her anymore as Devin turned the Video Camera onto them. "You two are awesome."

Devin turned back to Kylee as Sam and Kira left the crowd with Conner right behind them. Before they watched her leave a bit while letter.

"Well, you got to meet the famous super star," Kira told Conner.

"Look if you two are mad that I didn't you both when you two said that you knew Kylee then I'm sorry," Conner apologized, "but I mean, come on she's so and you two are so..."

"What?" they both asked in shocked.

"We're what?" Kira asked, "you know what forget. Maybe your right maybe we don't know Kylee after all."

Just then they heard Kylee scream and all three of them took off.

"Get away from you freaks!" Kylee yelled as they came through the door. "You know who I am?"

"Of course I do," the newest Monster answered, "I'm a big fan."

"Come on!" Conner told them.

Before they ran over to fight off the Tyrannodrones and the new Monster. Sam and Conner fought near each other while Kira faced her own group away from them before they both went to the aid of Kylee.

"KIRA, SAM!" she yelled in shock, "WHAT YOU TWO DOING?!"

"ASK LATER!" Kira told her, "RUN NOW!"

Just as Kylee went running the monster went and it seemed like it sucked her youth out of her.

"My face!" she cried, "my beautiful face!"

Sam and Kira looked at each other before they went and took Kylee to Hayley's Cyberspace while Conner went to inform Tommy and Ethan.

Dino Lab!

Tommy, Yukie Ethan, Reina, and Conner all looked at the mainframe as the monster sucked the youth out of people.

"A donkey who can suck the youth out of people?" Ethan asked before he looked at his other teammates. "That is wrong on so many ways."

"Mesogog has properly found away to turn youth into energy," Tommy told them, "we have to figure out how to fight it." He then looked around the lab. "Where's Kira, Rita, and Sam?"

"Rita's helping Hayley out at the Cyberspace," Reina answered.

"Sam and Kira are taking Kylee to the cyberspace," Conner also answered, "I think she's have a melt down seeing herself all old and shrivel up. I've got to admit it was kin

"We'll talk about respect for your elders later," Tommy told him, "right there's some we need to take care of." All 5 of them turned around and ready their morphers. "Let's do it."

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

All 5 of them morphed before they left the lab to go after the thing.

Hayley's Cyberspace!

Sam next to Kira on the couch while Kylee say in a chair.

"My career is over," Kylee moaned, "this is the worst thing that happened to anyone ever."

"Oh, come on Kylee," Kira told her, "I'm sure some one well find away to revise this."

"But I was suppose to go onto 'You Requested It' tonight," Kylee complained.

Sam bit back a groan as Rita walked over looking like she was about to hit some one.

"Just because you look a little before older doesn't mean you can't sing," Sam pointed out.

"Right," Kylee said, "go on national TV looking like this. I must at least look...40."

"Try 80," Rita told her as she sat a drink down in front Sam. "But why should that matter when all you care about is yourself and no one else." Sam and Kira's heads towards when they realized what Rita was saying while Kylee just looked at her shooked. "Your nothing, but a whiny, stick up the ass, good of nothing pop diva who needs a serious reality check cause sweetie the world _**doesn't **_revolve around you."

Rita turned and walked away leaving all three of them speechless though Kylee soon started to complain again making both Kira and Sam to groan while Rita ran out the door when Kira and her morphers beeped.

"We've got to go," Kira told Kylee as she and Sam when to stand up.

"No," Kylee shooked her head.

"Hayley well look after you," Kira told her, "you'll be fine."

"But I want you two stay," Kylee stated, "your both my friends. You two can't leave me like this."

Kira and Sam looked at her feeling torn between staying or going to help the others. Kira and Sam sat there listening to Kylee complain about different things, but it went back to her being old.

"What am I going to do?" she asked, "I can't face my public looking at this."

"Calm down Kylee," Kira told her, "your not the only one in trouble you know. This thing is attacking people all over the city."

"Really?" Kylee asked, "well, that is not my problem. I'm Kylee Styles."

Kira looked around before she pulled out a tab and handed it to Kylee.

"This is the Kylee," Kira started, "that Sam and I use to know." Kylee took the tab from here. "She use care about other people not just herself." Just then Kira's morpher beeped again. "We've got to go."

Both Sam and Kira got up and left the Cyberspace while Kylee had Hayley play the tabe.

Dino Lab!

Sam tan into the Dino Lab and over to the mainframe where she notice the others fighting the thing from the mall and her Father fighting Zeltrax. Just then Kira showed up on screen after using her Ptera Scream in a tennis court. Sam cackled cause after Kira morphed she picked up a racket and two tennis balls.

"_You think your up for a signals match_?" Kira asked.

"_Your no match for me_," the thing answered as it walked forward.

"_We'll see about that_," Kira stated before she threw the balls into the air and hit them both. The two balls ended up stuck in the things noise making Sam laugh as the explosion from the creature cause it to fall to the ground. "_Put together guys_."

"_Ready_?" Conner asked.

"Go for it," Kira answered.

"_Z-Rex Blaster_!" they all shouted, "_FIRE_!"

The blast was able to destroy the creature, but it still came back big.

"_Dr Oliver this might be a good time for some heavy metal_," Kira told him.

"_You got it_," Tommy informed her, "_BrachioZord now_!"

The Zord came into view before it opened it's carrier and brought out the 6 Zords. All 6 Rangers jumped up into their Zords cockpit before making their two separate MegaZords. Sam watched as they were able to destroy the creature with their weapons as the Youth returned the people it came from. Sam smiled as she got up to head back to Hayley's cafe.

Hayley's Cyberspace!

Sam and Kira walked up to Hayley where she was holding a framed picture of Kira as a super hero.

"Hey, that's me," Kira said, "where did you get that?"

"Where do you think?" Hayley asked as Trent walked by.

Kira walked up to Trent just as Hunter walked through the door making Sam smile before she ran up to him and tackle him in a hug making him laugh as he returned it. Sam dragged Hunter over to the others who were all standing in front of the stage.

"What's up guys," Sam greeted.

"Hey, Sam," Conner greeted.

"Sam, you never did introduced your friend to us," Ethan reminded her.

"Sorry guys," Sam apologized, "Hunter this is Conner and Ethan. Conner, Ethan, this is my boyfriend Hunter Bradley."

"Nice to meet you," Hunter said as he shook hands with them.

"Nice to meet you, too," Conner agreed.

Kira walked up on stage and everyone turned to look at her.

"I wrote this song with a friend of mine a long time ago I hope you like it," Kira told them before they music started.

Best friends they come and go

Depending on your highs and your lows

My best friend decided not to be there

When I needed her the most

I thought you'd be there for me and

Why did you lie to me

Using me to get what you want

Then I couldn't believe it happen,

No I couldn't understand

Just then Kylee Styles walked up onto the stage surprising Kira and Sam as everyone cheered and most where shooked.

True love walked out the door

Couldn't take it no more

True love you broke my heart

You made my whole life sore

You said you'd he'll my baby,

Then why did he betray me

Temptation got to his head Then I left him,

Yeah, and this is what I said:

It feels like, it's gonna be ok

(its gonna be ok)

It feels like, is just feels that way

(it just feels that way)

It feels like it would be a better day

'Cause I believe in the end,

Good things are coming my way.

"Oh yeah," Devin cheered as everyone clapped and cheered.

Sam run up onto the stage and pulled both Kylee and Kira into a hug that they both returned with smiles.

...My Line...

**Disclaimer-I do not own Power Rangers, but I do own Samantha Oliver and the Chan Twins along with Yukie belong to D.J. Scales.**

_ I well like to give special thanks to_** brankel1, D.J. Scales, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, **_and_** Taeniaea **_for reviewing._


	7. Golden Boy!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder!**_

Dino Lab!

Hayley and Sam sat in the Dino Lab watching the Rangers defeat another monster again which made the former White Ranger let out a sigh.

"I feel like it's Lothor all over again," she complained.

Hayley giggled before giving the former White Ranger a pat on the back.

Hayley's Cyberspace!

"Rita!" Sam called out, "your tables Smoothies are ready!"

It was the next day as Rita, Reina, Trent, and Sam worked at the cafe owned by Hayley while Yukie allowed to stay home after what happened to her. Today for the Former White Ranger and the two out of the 7 new Rangers was a busy day. Sam had a lot of guys hitting on her making the Snow Ninja groan after how many times she had to tell them that she was taken. Sam was wearing a white jean jacket over an icy blue tank top, crimson mini skirt accessorizes with a skull/cross bone buckle belt, black knee length socks, white cave length flat boots, and a crimson ribbon chocker that has a tennis racket pendent. That still got guys to hit on her till Rita come up to the smoothies making them shut. She still wore her old colors, but had her boyfriend Hunter's old color mixed in.

"Trent I have to go home soon," Ethan's voice sounded, "think you can spare a few minutes for out government project?"

"Sorry," Trent apologized, "I just got slammed all of a sudden."

"Okay," Ethan told him with smile and a clip on the shoulder.

"Waiter!" they all heard Cassidy called as she snapped her fingers together, "order up! Hello!"

Rita walked back over to the counter to put in a new smoothie order looking about ready to hurt Cassidy.

"If she doesn't stop that then I'm going to..."

"Calm down Rita," Sam interrupted, "your taking your anger towards the ones who hurt Yukie out on annoying, but innocent people like Cassidy."

"I guess your right, but..." Rita stopped to think, "she's getting on my nerves."

"Believe me, she getting on mine, too," Sam agreed, "poor Trent."

Both girls looked over at Trent who talked to Ethan for a bit before heading over to them.

"Trent go back to Ethan and help him with both of yours government project and I'll give Cassidy her late," Sam told him.

"Thanks Sam," Trent thanked as the dark haired girl walked around the counter, picked up the late, and walked over to Cassidy's table.

"There you go, one decaf late," Sam said as she placed the cup down.

"Thanks," Cassidy told her with a smile, "you know, doing this government in action project has left me totally parched."

"That's nice," Sam said as she turned to walk, but was stop by Devin."

"Hey, look Sam," Devin as the former White Ranger turned back to him, "I don't really mean to be such a drag, but you know."

Devin made it look he was drinking something.

"Oh, man," Sam said as it hit her, "your smoothie." Devin nodded. "Sorry Dev. I'll get on it right away."

"Thanks Sam," Devin thanked as the dark haired girl went back to the counter.

Sam, Rita, and Reina turned around quickly to look at Cassidy when they heard a scream coming from her detraction. They watched as Cassidy went to push another key making her computer to once again scream before they looked at each other with smirks and then turned to Ethan with raised eyebrows. Hayley then blocked their view from Ethan when she stepped in front of him to make him stop which he did, but not before Cassidy's computer once again made the noise.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Trent asked making the three girls to look over.

Sam let out a sigh when she saw Anton Mercer.

"I thought I'd give you a ride home," Anton answered, "you ready?"

"I don't think I can leave right now in the middle of work," Trent answered.

"Look, son, I don't mean this to sound...um...elitist, but don't you a managerial position would suit you better?" Anton asked, "I mean, c'mon, all this running around; slinging milkshakes...it doesn't really scream 'Mercer'."

"Dad, I like working here," Trent said, "and besides I'm in high school. This is what kids do."

"Right," Anton agreed, "well, it's not what I do. Anyway, lemme think about it and maybe we can...uh...come up with a compromise we can both live with."

"Dad, I'm fine," Trent told him.

"See ya at home," Anton told him with a smile.

"Ok, see ya," Trent agreed as Anton left before he turned around to head back to the counter to see Devin there making a smoothie. "Uh...Dev?"

"Oh hey," Devin told with a smile, "look I...uh...figured that I'll make my own. Is that ok?"

"Yeah," Trent agreed, "why not?"

Sam and Rita watched as Devin added in somethings before hitting the button without putting the lid on making them duck for cover as the smoothie went all over the counter and behind it.

After Work!

Tommy, Trent, and Sam all walked out of the Cyberspace Cafe when the two of them got off of work.

"Thanks for the ride home Dr. Oliver," Trent thanked, "Dad would've freaked if I'd gotten home late again."

"No problem," Tommy told him, "hey speaking of your Dad. There's something I've been wondering...all of those years working with your Father and never had he mention that he had a son."

"He didn't," Trent said, "have one that is. Him and my real parents worked on a dig a few years ago. There was a cave in...parents never got out."

"Sorry to hear that," Tommy stated re-grating to have brought it up.

Sam jumped into the back of the Jeep while Trent got into the front set.

"He's been great though," Trent went on, "tooken me in, gave me a home and a life. Not a lot of people of would have done that."

"That sounds like something you would have done, huh, Dad?" Sam asked.

"It's something I did when I took you in," Tommy answered with a smile.

Trent looked at Sam.

"Your adopted?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered him as they put on their set belts, "my real parents where killed when I was 6 and at the time Dad was my babysitter."

"I took her in when I heard that they were killed," Tommy finished for her as he started the jeep.

"My mother was American and my real Father was Japanese," Sam told Trent, "when Dad adapted me I took on his last name."

"What is your real last name then?" Trent asked out of curiosity.

"Hikari," Sam answered, "it means light in Japanese."

Road!

As Sam sat in the back of the jeep reading while they drove down the road when Tommy looked in the review mirror before he looked ahead.

"Trent, Sam looks, do you two see that?" Tommy asked.

"A big gold guy running 50 miles right behind us?" Trent asked making Tommy slam his foot down on the break.

"This is not good," Sam mumbled when the gold guy slam into the back of the jeep before they got and walked to the back.

"What is that thing?" Trent asked as they looked at it.

"Oh man," Tommy said looking at Trent, "my insurance company's never gonna buy this."

Just then the gold guy clinched his fist and stood up.

"Which one of you is Dr Oliver?" the gold guy asked then.

"Uh..."

"That would be me," Tommy said as he stepped forward.

"Then prepare for your demise." The guy walked quickly to attack Tommy. "Your mine."

Tommy started to fight the gold guy as Trent and Sam watched. When Tommy had the chance without Trent seeing he called for back up.

"No!" Sam yelled before she and Trent jumped in to help.

Trent and Sam knocked the alien thing away from Tommy before they stood in front of him in a fighting stance.

"No Trent, Sam," Tommy said, "stay back."

"We can help," Trent told him as they went to fight the thing again.

They kept fighting him when they were knocked to the ground a second time before he went to attack them again he was blasted back by them making Tommy, Sam, and Trent over to see the primary Power Rangers or better aka to Tommy and Sam: Conner, Kira, and Ethan. Conner made sure that Tommy was alright before he and Ethan and ran over to fight the alien monster thing while Kira stopped to check on Sam and Trent.

"Trent, Sam, are you alright?" Kira asked them.

"Hey, how did you know our name?" Trent asked right back.

"Uh..."

"Anata baka Kiiroi Reinja (You idiot Yellow Ranger)," Sam spoked in Japanese.

"What?" both Trent and Kira asked.

"Nothing," Sam answered with a smile.

Kira narrowed her eyes at Sam before they looked up to watch the other two Rangers fight off the thing. Just when they knocked him to the ground Zeltrax appeared in front him.

"I was wondering when you show up," Conner said.

"You," Zeltrax said as he looked the golden guy, "return with me at once."

"But father, my mission is not complete."

"Now don't as your told."

"Yes Father."

"Father?" Conner asked once the robots left, "did he just call him father?"

"I think so," Ethan answered.

Next Day: Hayley Cyberspace!

Sam stood behind the counter with Hayley who was looking over a latter that the young red-head woman had gotten while Tommy and Ethan sat in front of them with Hunter next to Tommy.

"I don't believe this," Hayley groaned as she slammed the paper down.

"Junk mail?" Tommy asked as Hunter picked it up to read it.

"I wish," Hayley answered, "check it out."

Hunter handed it over to Tommy after he read it and looked Sam who also didn't look happy.

"What does it say?" Ethan asked.

"A latter from the city," Hayley answered, "it seems as of tomorrow I have a new land lord."

"Not just any land lord," Tommy told them all, "Anton Mercer."

"You have got to be kidding me," Sam groaned, "mendōkusai (How troublesome)."

They all looked at her with raised eyebrows, but Hayley was the first to shrug it off.

"He's going to rebuild the whole cyberspace and he's going to replace me," Hayley told them.

"With who?" Ethan asked.

Hayley looked up at Trent making Sam to also look up while Hunter, Tommy, and Ethan turned around.

"So you heard?" Trent asked.

"What's the deal man?" Ethan asked, "one ruf day at the office and your rich Daddy buys it for you."

"It's not like that," Trent told him, "I have nothing to do with this."

"Look I've got a friend at City hall," Tommy said, "maybe we can check out the deal and see if Mercer missing something."

"I know my dad long enough to know that he doesn't make mistakes," Tretn told him.

"I know you Dad long enought to know that he does," Tommy countered before he looked at Ethan, "come on."

"Wait," Trent said making Tommy and Ethan to look at him, "I'm going with you. This is because of me. I'll do whatever it takes to fix this."

Hayley nodded while Ethan stood up.

"City hall here we come," he said.

All three of them left leaving Hunter, Sam, and Hayley at the counter. Hunter looked at Hayley with a small smile.

"I don't have to go back to the Thunder Academy," he told them, "so if you need help just let me know."

Hayley and Sam looked each other with surprise before they looked back at Hunter.

"Do you think you could take Trent's shift while he's gone?" Hayley asked, "Yukie is out because she was hurt and Rita and Reina are checking up on her so I could do with some more help for today."

"Sure," Hunter answered, "I'll be happy to help Hayley."

"Thanks Hunter," the red head thanked.

Sam handed him a notepad that he took from before giving her a kiss on the lips. When they pulled away Hunter went off to take the consumers orders. Some of the girls hit on him to only have Sam glare and Hunter to tell him that he was taken before moving unaware that the Power Rangers were fighting another monster of the day. It wasn't long till Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Tommy walked in with another person with them dressed in a red suit, and right behind them was Anton Mercer, but he didn't notice them.

"Ok," he said before pointing to a wall, "uh...let's get that wall toren out, but let's save the computers."

"Hang on," Hayla said as she walked forward, "you don't own it yet."

"Hayley," Anton greeted, "as much as I hate to say this, but you really can't fight City Hall."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Doctor Mercer," the woman said as she walked up to stand next to Hayley, "my name is Eleanor Sanchez, Council woman for the thirty-third district. It is with great pleasure, I inform you that the city council has ordered to put your purchase of this land on-hold."

Tommy and Sam walked up to stand either behind or next to the two women.

"You two are apart of this?" Anton asked them.

They both nodded.

"Actually, we've had your son to thank," Council Sanchez told him, "he made me realize that a place like this is a safe-haven for learning and interaction for the Youth of our community is something that shouldn't be disturbed or changed in any way."

At this Kira, Ethan, Hunter, Conner, and other teenagers and regulars moved to surround them as they stood up for what they believed in.

"I was just trying to do what was best for my son," Anton told them, "well, I'll just be going then."

They all cheered as Anton left though Sam kissed Hunter much to Tommy's annoyances and slight anger and soon enough Trent joined them in the celebration.

...My Line...

**Disclaimer-I do not own Power Rangers, but I do own Samantha Oliver and the Chan Twins along with Yukie belong to D.J. Scales.**

_I well like to give special thanks to_** brankel1, D.J. Scales, dream lighting, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, **_and _**razmend **_for reviewing._


	8. Beneath the Surface!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder!**_

Hayley's Cyberspace!

Sam sat at the counter on her break talking with Hunter who was taking time from the Thunder Academy to visit his girlfriend while Rita and Reina where taking care of the consumers. In the mean time Ethan was playing his computer game while Kira and Conner where trying to work on their government project and they were not amused.

"They don't look every happy," Sam giggled.

Hunter looked over to the three new primary Rangers just in time to see Conner turn off the computer before he turned back to his girlfriend laughing.

"I feel like I'm back in the old days when Shane, Tori, Dustin, Cam, Blake, and us were a team," Hunter told her.

"Yeah, but we didn't do crazy things like them and Cam sure as hell didn't play computer games," Sam agreed/pointed out.

Hunter cackled, but nodded his head in agreement.

Dr Oliver's Classroom!

Sam sat next to Kira in class getting ready for their field trip.

"Alright," Tommy said, "there's so much you can learn in class. Whose ready for some field work?"

Kira and Sam throw their backpacks over their shoulders before they started to walk out.

"Dr Oliver," Cassidy said as the two teens walked by her, "may we have perssion to film today's dig for jurinalism class? It's just think it'll be good for him career if I start focusing on more exciting things like nature and science."

Sam had stopped at the door moving to the side after letting Kira know that she'll catch up to her soon.

"Cass, I thought you said that this stuff was as dull as dirt?" Devin asked making Tommy give her a look.

"Actually Devin, I think I was talking about out last conversation," Cassidy answered. "Relax, Cass," Tommy told her, "you can film the dig." Cassidy clapped her hands before leaving while Sam stood giggling before Tommy shot her a look that made her shut up. "Get going and catch up to Kira."

"Alright Dad," Sam agreed before she left the classroom.

On her way out she saw Randalle walking into her Dad's classroon, but didn't stay and listen in before she ran out to find Kira.

School Bus!

Sam found Kira quickly and took a set next to her while Conner and Ethan sat behind them. It was then that Conner noticed Randalle trying to hit on Tommy.

"Hey, look," he said getting the other threes attention, "it would seem Randalle has the hots for Dr O."

"Aunt Kat is going to be mad," Sam groaned, "hell hath no wrath like a pissed off Pink Ranger."

Kira, Conner, and Ethan flinshed while Reina who was setting next to Rita in front of the other two girls turned around and smirked at the boys.

"Got that right," she agreed.

Dig Sit!

Conner, Ethan, Kira, Rita, Reina, and Sam where all off in a different part, but Sam was keeping an eye on her Dad thinking about giving her Aunt Kat a call.

"Hey, you guys over here!" Ethan called out to them, "check it out I think I've could something."

"Great what is it?" Conner asked as they all came over to him.

"It might be a dino egg," Ethan answered.

"I'll go get Dr O," Kira told them before taking off.

Sam kneeled down next to Ethan looking at the egg as she helped him dust it off before Kira came back with Tommy.

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

"I think it's a DinoZord egg," Ethan answered as he stood up holding the egg and giving it to Tommy.

"Ooooh," Randalle's voice sounded making them all look at her, "a discovery. How exciting."

"Uh...no," Tommy said, "we're not sure what it is."

"It looks like a Prehistoric egg," Randalle told him, "may I?"

"Well, uh..." "Don't worry," Randalle told him, "I won't drop it."

Tommy every requlantly handed it over to Randalle.

"I really should take that back to the school and exament it," Tommy told her.

"Of course," Randalle agreed, "here."

Just as she was handing it back to him Tyrannodrones attacked the dig making the students run off to get away from them. Conner and the others all took off to fight off a group of Tyrannodrones of their own. Sam ran to where she was out of sight before stopping and turning to face the group of trannadrones that had followed.

"I think it's time to put you on ice," she told them before doing complacted arm movements, "Ninja Snow Blast!" A few of the Tyrannodrones where frozen allowing her to kick them making them to shatter before turning to the rest of them. Sam gathered up some icy blue energy that now was lined with crimson around her. "I call forth the beast inside! Unlock the Dragon!" Sam was confused when she saw that aura around her Dragon spirit was mixed with crimson, but she got a bad feeling from it all the same. It didn't take the Dragon Spirit long to take about of the group of Tyrannodrones leaving only a hand full left that Sam was able to deal with on her own before she ran towards the others. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Conner answered as Sam took on another group while the others dealed with theirs.

All 6 of them started to walk away after walking fending off the trannadrones and ended up walking in front of Randalle and Tommy.

"Would you 6 mind telling me where you learned to fight like that?" she asked.

"Dad taught me martial arts when I was 6," Sam answered at once.

"My Sister and I took kung fu when we were 5," Rita also answered at once.

"Karate club," Conner answered.

"Yup."

"Right."

All six of them quickly started to walk away heading for the bus.

Dino Lab!

"So what's up?" Conner asked as they all stood around the egg.

"You got anything?" Kira asked next.

Sam and Ethan both stood taking the data reading of the egg.

"We don't know," Ethan answered them both, "somethings not right." He continued to run the scane. "I can't detact any signs of life."

"That's weird," Tommy said as he stood, "Sam and I are sure that's a DemitroZord egg."

"DemitroZord?" Conner asked.

"It's develop from the Demitrodom," Sam answered, "it's really amazing."

"That would explain why the Tyrannodrones want it," Kira stated.

"Yeah," both Tommy and Sam agreed.

Sam walked over to the main computer where she started running a scane of the area before turning around.

"This is wierd," she told them making everyone to look at her, "I'm still getting a heat signuter from the dig site where we found the egg."

"But the eggs not even there anymore," Kira stared.

"Maybe there's another one," Ethan shuggested.

"I'm going to go check it out," Tommy told them, "you guys stay here and keep annolizing this one."

"I'll keeping the scane running Dad," Sam stated.

"Good idea," Tommy agreed before he took off.

Sam turned around to face the main computer.

"I really wish that Cam was here," Sam groaned, "he'll know what to do."

"I heard my name," a voice from the stair case said.

Everyone turned around to see an asain male standing there in a green shirt and blue jeans.

"Who are you?" Kira asked as she, Conner, and Ethan fall into a fighting stance.

Sam jumped up and ran to the boy before hugging him.

"CAM!" she cried in joy.

"Cam?" Kira, Conner, and Ethan asked.

Cam laughed as he returned the hug. Soon Sam let him go, but kept an arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Kira, Conner, Ethan meet Camaron Watanabe," Sam said, "former Green Samurai Ranger on the Ninja Storm team."

"No..."

"Way."

"This is so cool."

"Hi Cam," the Chan twin greeted with smiles.

"Hi girls," Cam greeted back before he turned to Sam, "like I said before I heard my name."

"We're not getting life signs from a DinoZord egg that Ethan found at a dig site," Sam answered, "and I thought of you and how you'll would have come up with an answer already."

"I see," Cam mused smirking.

"Well, anyways," Sam said with an eye roll, "what are you doing here Bro?"

"You missed the get together of the team Sam," Cam answered, "the others and I where worried, but no more worried then Hunter." Cam then looked at the three main Rangers. "Who are they?"

"Cam these are Kira Ford, Conner McKnight, and Ethan James," Sam interduced, "the new primary Rangers."

"Conner must be the Red Ranger, Ethan the Blue, and Kira the yellow," Cam said as he took in their clothes, "if their clothing is anything to go by."

"You got it right in one," Sam told him with a smile.

"Now let me see what I can do." The six teens moved to the side to late Cam looked at the egg as he ran scanes to make sure before letting out a sigh. "You guys are going to have to hatch yourselves." Just then the monters beeped and Cam ran towards the Computer making Sam laugh. "It's seem that a Dino is attacking the ciry."

"But how?" Kira asked.

"You guys should open it," Cam told them as he turned around.

Ethan did as Cam shuggested and opened the egg before Elsa appeared.

"Not what you expeted uh Rangers?" the hologram asked before it flew up laughing and then disappeared.

"Ok, can I just say that I'm so over the evil laugh?" Kira asked.

"Dang that's missed up," Ethan told them, "how did she do that?"

Just the monter deeped around and Cam turned around to face the computer.

"Better get the Zords," Conner said, "it's attacking little Tokyo. Come on." They all stood back away from the table. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

"Tyranno!"

"Ptera!"

"Tricra!"

"Centro!"

"Toro!"

Cam was shocked to see that Rita was Green Dino Ranger before the Dino Team took off the handle the DinoZord. Sam smiled as she walked up to Cam who turned back to the main computer.

"Say Cam."

"Yeah what is it?"

"Do you think you can find away to combined the Cerazaur and Thunderous MegaZords together together?" Sam asked, "Hayley and I tried to find away, but we can't seem to do it. Your smarter then her and I combined."

"I'll try, but I can't promise that I can," Cam answered/told her.

"That's all I'm asking Cam," Sam informed making the former Green Ranger to smile, "I better go call Hunter before he gets to worried. Let me know if anything goes wrong?"

"I well," Cam insured.

Sam smiled at him one more time before she walked up the stairs and back into the house just as Tommy came home.

Next Day: School!

Kira, Ethan, Conner, Rita, and Reina where all leaning in talking to Sam about Cam.

"Cam said he'll try and find away to combined the two MegaZords into one for you guys, but he's not making any promises."

"That's good," Conner said with a smile, "we can work as a team more effectively that way."

"Like I said Conner, he's not making any promises," Sam told him.

"This Cassidy Cornell," they heard the blond making all 6 teens to look over at the TV, "with a special report. I have discovered that we have a super hero working here at Reefside High." This made the 6 teens looked nerves. "Yes, our every own Principle Randall heroically defend off Prehistoric creatures in an act of selflessly bravery." They all relaxed after that with a sigh. "I was on the seen to bring you the exclusive footage. Let's roll tab." Everyone started laughing at the footage. "Ah, we seem to be expressing some technical problems. Please stand by."

It wasn't long till the bell rung and they all started to head for their next class. The 6 teens walked up to the corner to see Tommy talking to Randall before she walked off.

"Man that's woman's cold blood," Ethan said as they walked up to Tommy.

"Yeah, but remember Dr O got a thing for Dinosaurs..."

"Don't even start with me Conner," Tommy told him.

"I wonder how Aunt Kat well take to this," Sam joked.

"Don't even go there Samantha," Tommy told her.

Sam at once shut up knowing that when her Dad used her full first name it meant trouble.

"I think it's a prefect match," Kira teased.

"Aren't you guys late for your next class?" he asked them.

"Yeah, we were kinda of hoping you could write us a note or something," Conner answered.

"Dream on," Tommy told making Sam giggled.

...My Line...

**Disclaimer-I do not own Power Rangers, but I do own Samantha Oliver and the Chan Twins along with Yukie belong to D.J. Scales.**

_First I have a question for you all. What do you think Sam's main Ranger Weapon be? A bow or a dagger or a saber and/or a blaster? and lastly I well like to give special thanks to_** D.J. Scales, dream lighting, Kiba1278,** _and _**RoTris **_for reviewing._


	9. White and Crimson Thunder: Part 1!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder!**_

Reefside High!

Sam walked through the halls of the high school heading to her locker to get her things when Trent came running up to her.

"Sam!"

The former White Ranger turned around to look at him with a smile.

"Is there something that you need Trent?" Sam asked in.

"Yeah," the young boy answered, "I heard that your good in math and well I..."

"You need help with bring up your math grade before your Dad finds out, right?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Trent answered, "well you help me?"

"Sure," the Amarican/Japanese girl agreed, "after work we'll get started."

"How about my place?" Trent asked, "my Dad wants me home after work."

"No problem," Sam once again agreed, "so we'll head over to your place after work."

"Great, thanks a lot," Trent thankeds.

"It's nothing really Trent," Sam told with a smile, "I'm happy I can help when I can."

"I'll see you at the cafe."

"See you then."

Both teens turned away from each other and headed to their desanation before heading off to their next class.

Mercer's Places!

Trent and Sam walked into the house, but while Sam waited outside of Anton's study, Trent walk inside.

"Did you have a good day at school?" Anton asked.

"It was alright," Trent answered as he walked over to the bookcase.

"I assume that Miss Oliver is here for that project," Anton said.

Sam realized at once that Trent lied to his Father about the reason she was there.

"Yeah, but I asked her to wait outside," Trent informed him.

"I trust you had time to think about our earlier conversation?" Trent's Dad asked.

"Is that what it was?" Trent asked in answer.

"I assume you're referring to the fact that you weren't happy with the…outcome?"

Sam blinked wondering what they where talking about.

"I'm just not crazy about you telling me not to draw anymore," Trent answered as he leaned against his Dad's desk.

"Trent when your parents disappeared," Anton started as he closed his book, "you and I agreed that I would act as your father. And fathers…are sometimes force to make decisions…for the children that the…children don't care for..."

"Dad, I get that," Trent told him before he noticed something was wrong with his Father. "Dad are you alright?"

"Yes," Anton answered before looking at Trent, "I'm fine." Anton turned around. "As I was saying." He then began to loosen his tie as he put his book down. "I can only raise you the way I see fit. Now all I expect from you son is that you abide by my rules. Okay?"

"That fine," Trent agreed with a nodded.

"No go," Anton told him, "I have work to finish."

"Yeah me, too," Trent said as walked out, but Trent hide outside of the study to see him vanish.

Trent then turned to Sam and they both headed to the young boy's room to study.

An hour later!

Had been an hour since the two of them started to study before Trent decided to head into his Father's study to look for him and Sam followed.

"Hello?" Trent called as they walked into the study, "what are you up to Dad? What's going on around here?"

Trent and Sam turned just before an invisiportal appeared making the dark haired girl gasp when Trent went to touch it.

"Trent no!" Sam yelled as she touched his shoulder when Trent had touched the portal.

Mesogog's Throne Room!

The two of them ended up landing in the lab that belongs to Mesogog, but Sam was tensed hopping not to run into the mutant freak and his lakies. Trent looked around surprised.

"What is this place?" he asked he did a complete 180 to look before they noticed to glows from a table. "Wow."

The two of them walked up to the table feeling their arms start to reach out for the two glows, but they pulled them. When they reached the table they saw two bracelets laying there vibrating before they sprung up and atteched themselves onto their wrist. Sam couldn't hold back a gasp when she saw the bracelet on her wrist turned into the head of a Saber-Tooth Tiger knowing that it was a Morpher. Images started to appear in their minds before they were blasted back onto the floor.

"Trent," Sam groaned as she got up before going to help him and then getting an invibiportal to appear. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"Right with you," Trent agreed before they jumped through the portal.

An unknown location!

They both ran through a grassy field the bracelet's glowing before they fall to the ground as the gem's over took their systems before in a blinding flash of white and crimson two new Rangers where kneeling in their placing. They looked at each other and then let out an evil laugh before standing up.

"Let's go have some fun," the Ranger in white said.

"I agree," the Ranger in crimson stated.

With one bound both Rangers where on their ways to the City.

Reefside!

The White and Crimson Rangers where standing on a near by roof top watching the monster look for them just when 6 other rangers showed up.

"Where are yooou?" a monster asked in a sing song voice.

"Hey!" Conner called out making the monster to look over at them, "over here!"

"Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Green, Sapphire?" the Monster asked as he looked at them, "no. I'm looking for something in basic White and Crimson."

All 6 Rangers looked at the monster confused before Kira turned, placing her hands on her hips, and looked at the Red Ranger.

"Do you know what he's talking about?" Kira asked Conner.

"None," Conner answered before they got into a fighting stance.

Seeing the laser beam headed their way they all flipped backwards to avoid it. As they straightened up they heard the whistling of air as a blur of white and Crimson and possibly black and white zoomed up, hitting the monster over and over again as sparks flew. The other 6 Rangers watched in confusion, but in awe at the fast paced attacks.

"What's that?" Conner asked.

"I don't know," Kira answered this time.

It wasn't long till the monster was destroyed and the two blurs vanished leaving confused Rangers behind.

"You guys saw that right?" Conner asked.

"_Yeah_," Tommy answered, "_we're still trying to figure out what it was_."

"We'll try and followed," Conner told, "come on."

All of 6 of them rushed after the blur whiched lead them to a courtyard.

"It should be around here some where," Conner said.

"I don't see anything," Ethan told him.

"Look harder," a deep voice told them.

This made all 6 Rangers turn around to see two people wearing Ranger Uniforms in white and crimson. The White Ranger's suit many would say looked like a tiger design while the Crimson Ranger's suit looked Kira's only where Kira's was yellow it was crimson instead though it made them realize that the Crimson Ranger was a girl, but her helmet was that of a tigers mouth.

"Who are they?" Kira asked as she looked at Ethan.

"And how come they get the fat helmet?" Ethan asked.

"These's guys, friends of yours Dr O?" Conner asked.

"_Never saw them before_," Tommy answered.

"Ok," Conner said before he ran forward.

"Don't come any closer," the White Ranger told the Red Ranger making him stop, "you'll force me to do something I don't want to do."

"What do you mean by that?" Conner asked.

"Let us show you?" the Crimson Ranger asked as she pulled out a bow that also looked a tiger's mouth.

"I can't let you have all the fun Saber," the White Ranger said as he pulled out his sword. "White Drago Sword..." The White Ranger drew arrows in the air. "Laser arrows."

The arrows all turned towards the 6 Rangers.

"Now look whose taking all of the fun," the Crimson Ranger teased before she drew back on her bow's string.

"Wow."

"Fire," the two new Rangers said before launching their attacks.

The attack hit all 6 Rangers sending them to the ground.

"Was that really neassary?" Conner asked.

"That was just a warning," the White Ranger told them before he and the other Ranger vanished.

Office Center!

The Crimson Ranger watched from atop of a building as her partner appeared on the ground before she felt a smirk appeared on her face just as the 6 good Rangers appeared.

"Hey," Conner called getting the White Ranger's attention, "back so soon? I thought you made your point the last time."

"I only just started," the White Ranger answered, "you want some more?"

"Hold on?" Rita asked, "where's your partner?"

In a flash of crimson the White Ranger's partner appeared next to him.

"I heard you meantion," she joked, "was I that missed?"

The primary Rangers charged at the White Ranger while Rita, Reina, and Yukie charged at the Crimson Ranger.

"Fools," they said before attacking as well.

The Crimson Rangers smirked under her helmet at the three girls as she easlie held them off before she pulled her bow and fired at them. She then joined the White Ranger.

"Weaklings," the White Ranger said the others tried to get up.

Both evil Ranger laughed before they ran forward becoming a blur making x shape marks on the rangers chest. They both flipped through the air before landing with their backs to the 6 Rangers who all ended up on the ground again.

"That's got to hurt," Crimson said with a laugh.

"To easy," White finished, "wouldn't you say Saber?"

"Of course Drago," Crimson answered with another laugh as she turned around to face them.

"Alright, what's the deal?" Conner asked as he stood up, "we tried to be nice. Extend a little ranger love. And this is what we get?"

"We're not here to make friends," the White Ranger answered.

"Then what is it?" Conner asked, "what do you want?"

As 5 of the 6 Rangers were getting up when they heard Tommy let out a gasp over their morphers.

"Dr O, what is it?" Conner asked.

"_That Saber_," Tommy breathed, "_that's Saba, but the only who has him now is Sam_."

They all looked at each other, but didn't say anything as they looked at the evil Rangers.

"That isn't something you need to know," the White Ranger answered, "all that's important right now is that there are 6 Rangers too many." The White Ranger turned around while the Crimson Ranger was making sure that Saba couldn't talk. "And we're here to change that."

"Can we place get rid of them Drago?" Sam asked though the others had no idea it was her.

"Go for it," Conner challenged.

Trent and Sam looked at each other before they went in to attack. Trent took on Kira, Ethan, and Conner while Sam fought Rita, Reina, and Yukie. Trent kept an eye on Sam as he fought the primary Rangers impressed with her fighting style that was a comantion of Kung Fu, Martal Arts, and her Ninja training, but he thought the 4 people who knew her longer and yet couldn't figure out that Sam was the Crimson Ranger were the stupidist people on earth. Both Trent and Sam sent their oppionts to the ground before laughing.

"That should do it," Trent said.

The Rangers all stood up, but moved as if they where in pain making Sam to laugh evilly that it even made Rita, Reina, and Yukie to shudder while Trent smirked under his helmet.

"Think we're just gonna walk away?" Kira asked.

"Not going to happen," Ethan told them as he and Kira and pulled out their Thundermax blasters.

They opened fired on them, but Trent blacked it with his Drago Sword.

"No!" Conner yelled as he rushed over to them when they fall to the ground, "you guys."

Sam started to giggle as that pissed Ethan off making him push Conner away.

"Alright party times over," Ethan said before he looked off to the side.

"Wait!" Tommy called as he rushed in wearing his Ranger suit, "don't."

"What's the matter?" Ethan asked.

Trent and Sam let out cackle.

"We don't know what their capable of," Tommy answered, "they've got powers that we might not be able to deal with." Tommy looked at them. "We don't want to hurt you two. Just tell us why you two are here?"

"Why we're here?" Trent asked as he side ways to look at Sam, "let us see..."

"To destroy you," Sam finished.

"That does it," Kira said as she and Ethan went in for an attack,

"Wait, no!" Tommy called out.

Kira and Ethan went at the Crimson Ranger only for the White Ranger to block them. Sam let out a sigh as she watched Trent fight them off showing that he was better at swordsmanship then they where.

"He's hot when he get's protective," Sam said making Tommy to look at her.

_{Me: I interrupt this story to let you all know that Sam is still in love with Hunter so it's her evil side talking.}_

Sam watched as Trent sent Kira and Ethan over the wall and onto the street below before Rita and Reina followed to help them. She looked at Tommy with her head to side as if she was thinking about something.

"Aren't you going to attack as well Black Ranger?" she asked in an almost innoucent voice.

"I don't want to fight you," Tommy said before he looked over his shoulder at the other two, "go help the others. Leave the Crimson Ranger to me."

"Are you sure Dr O?" Conner asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Tommy answered, "now go." Yukie and Conner nodded before they leapt over the wall to help fight Trent. Tommy then turned back to Sam. "I think we should talk instead of fight."

"Nah," Sam said, "I wither fight." Sam pulled out her bow and fired at Tommy knocking him to the ground before laughing. "I thought the Black Ranger was suppose to be tough."

Sam kept up the attacks before she grabbed Tommy by his wrist and started to drain him of his energy to the point where it made him de-morphed. Sam moved back when she saw him before she gripped her head.

"What's going on?" Trent asked when he reappeared.

Sam was on her knees holding her head as she looked up at him.

"Drago..." "Saber!" Trent called out as he rushed to her side.

He picked her up bridle style before they both vinished in a flash of light leaving leaving behind a confused Tommy.

Alleyway!

It wasn't long till the White Ranger help get the Crimson Ranger somewhere before they de-morphed in an alleyway to show Sam and Trent. They both dusted off their clothes just as they walked into Devin and Cassidy.

"Did you see them?" Cassidy asked, "did they come this way?"

"Who?" Trent asked.

"A White and Crimson Rangers," Cassidy answered, "they were here I know it."

"No we didn't see anybody," Sam told her.

"Hello?" Cassidy asked making the dark haired girl to roll her eyes, "how could you not?" Both Trent and Sam shrugged. "Oh whatever."

Cassidy started to walk away.

"Sorry dudes," Devin told them as he walked to catch up to Cassidy, "see you two later."

Trent and Sam leaned up against a wall with a sigh looking after them.

**To be continued!**

...My Line...

**Disclaimer-I do not own Power Rangers, but I do own Samantha Oliver and the Chan Twins along with Yukie belong to D.J. Scales.**

_Alright first, the winner for Sam's main weapon is a bow. Second what do you think Sam's Dino Gem Power should be or if she shouldn't have any? If you think she should choose out the following: Lighting or super hearing and eye sight or pass through solid objects? And lastly I well like to give special thanks to_** D.J. Scales, Kenn Faith Dawn, RedPhoniexRanger96, Kiba1278, brankle1,** _and _**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl **_for reviewing._


	10. White and Crimson Thunder: Part 2!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder!**_

Oliver House Hold!

Sam walked into the house with her head pounding before noticing Tommy, Jason, Andros, and a young man in blue setting on the couching, but they has stopped when Sam walked in.

"Uncle Jason, Uncle Andros, Uncle Justin?" Sam asked as she blinked, "what are you three doing here?"

"We heard from Tommy that two new evil Rangers appeared like when you were part of the Ninja Storm team and one of them was a Crimson Ranger," Jason answered.

"He also told us that the second evil Ranger was a white one," Justin told her.

"That's so not cool," Sam groaned when she heard her old Ranger color wasn being woren by an evil Ranger. "I also know that Hunter isn't going to be happy about the Crimson Ranger either."

"Anyways," Andros spoked up, "that's not all he told us." Sam noticed the look that Red Space Ranger was giving her and she didn't like. "The Crimson Ranger was using Saba along with her main weapon."

"You think that I left Saba laying?" Sam asked offended, "I would never do that Uncle Andros." She could tell that he didn't look conviced. "I haven't used Saba since the day Conner, Kira, Ethan, Rita, Reina, and Yukie became Rangers." Justin raised an eyebrow at her along with Jason. "And anyways Saba is back at Ninja Ops with Cam and Sensei Watanabe."

"I believe you, Sam," Tommy said at once while glaring at the other three, "you look tired." Sam looked at him. "Go get some sleep. Okay?"

"Alright Daddy," Sam said before she walked up the stairs for her room.

Tommy watched her head for her before he once again glared at the other three.

"I told not to acuse her," he growled.

"Sorry Tommy," Andros apologized, "it's a force of habit."

"We're sorry, too, Tommy," Justin said.

"Yeah, man," Jason agreed, "so don't worry." He placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "We'll figure this out."

Warehouse!

Saber walked behind Drago as he feed the energy that he got from the Rangers into a Dino Egg.

"This energy should activate the Dino Zord egg," Drago told her making the girl to laugh with joy. "Soon you'll be ready for you debut."

"This is going to be fun Drago," Saber said with a laugh.

"Yes it is," Drago agreed with a cackle of his own before he picked up the egg and turned to his partner. "When this opens there'll be only two colors left in the rainbow."

Saber giggled evilly with joy while Drago let out a bit of an evil laugh of his own.

Hayley's Cyberspace!

Trent and Sam where pushed back against a wall when Cassidy and Devin walked out of the cafe to avide the door. The two of them looked at each other before they walked inside to find Hayley with Ethan and Kira.

"Have you guys seen Sam and Trent?" they heard Hayley said, "I'm a little worried, they haven't shown up and their never..."

"Ahem."

"Late," Hayley finished with a grin before she turned around to look at them.

Her grin fall when she noticed that they look horiable.

"Sorry about that," Trent apologized, "we just had a..."

"Are you two ok?" Kira asked.

"Yeah man," Ethan agreed, "I'm mean you look like you've seen Grippleshank."

"Who?" both Trent and Sam asked.

"From 'Black Knight's Castle'," Ethan answered, "it just came out last week." Trent and Sam both still looked confused as hell. "Grippleshank is like this massive dude with black eyes and yellow teeth. He spits this toxic stuff that dissolves you if you look at him."

"Ok," Trent said slowly, "we'll watch out for him. While back on planet reality we've got a lot of work to do."

Hayley nodded her head with another grin before two of them walked away to get tot work. Sam was just about to walk behind the counter when she noticed Hunter walking in making her groan when she saw the worried look on his face. When former Crimson Ranger saw her, he made a beeline for her.

"Hunter," Sam said in surprise, "what brings you here?"

"The others are worried about you, Sam," he answered, "you haven't been to two get togethers in awhile."

"I'm sorry, but with working here at the cyberspace cafe and montering the new Ranger team I can hardly find the time anymore, but I well try to be there next time," Sam said, "I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

"I know," Hunter stated with a smile before it vanished when he took in her look, "are you feeling alright?"

"I'm just a little dizzy Hunter," Sam answered, "it's nothing I can't handle."

Hunter let out a sigh before he leaned over the counter and kissed her. Sam kissed back before they pulled away from each other smiling.

"I love you, Hunter," Sam told him.

Hunter smiled at her.

"I love you, too, Sam," Hunter said making the dark haired girl to smile at him.

Sam looked over when she heard a noise and saw Trent fall making her eyes widen.

"Trent!" she called as she and Hunter rushed over to her co-worker.

Hayley and Hunter both helped Trent get to his knees all three looking worried.

"If you didn't wanna bus tables," Hayley started, "all had to do was say so."

"I'm really sorry Hayley," Trent apologized, "I just lost it there for a second."

"Sit," Hayley ordered, "I've got this." Hayley and Sam helped Trent onto a chair while Hunter started to clean up the mess. "I hate to get all bossy on you, but I think I'm gonna order you to take some time off."

"No, no," Trent told her, "I'm fine."

"Look, I have a strict glassware budget I have to adhere to," Hayley told him, "I can't afford any more breakage today."

"Your properly right," Trent agreed, "after all you are...smart."

"My parents will be glad to hear my M.I.T education hasn't gone to waste," Hayley joked before she stood up, "come on."

"I'll take him home Aunt Hayley," Sam said as she helped Trent up.

"Great," Hayley told her with smile as Sam started to walk Trent to the door. "Call be later to night to let me know you all right."

"Yeah," Trent agreed.

Alleyway!

Sam and Trent where walking along when a group of kids ran by chased by Cassidy and Devin. Once they were out of sight Trent and Sam walked around the corner they ended up grabbing their heads. They both fall to their knees before ending up on the ground as white and crimson electricity ran through them before they morphed into the White and Crimson Rangers. They both stood up before looking at each other.

"I'm going to go check on the Drago Dino egg," Drago told his partner, "see if you can find your Dino egg Saber."

"Right," the Crimson Ranger agreed.

The two of them took off indifferent directions

Warehouse!

After about a few hours Saber came walking up to the White Ranger holding a crimson egg with white markings. When he saw the egg a smirk appeared on the White Ranger's face behind his helmet.

"Good," he told her, "we have both dino eggs now."

"It would seem that the Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Egg is almost ready to hatch," Saber stated as she placed the egg next to the White Ranger's egg. "It should hatch around the time that the Drago Dino Egg hatches."

"Excellent," Drago said with an evil laugh before he turned back to feed energy into the white egg.

"Hey!" Kira's voice called.

"We don't have time to play Rangers," Saber told them without even looking at them.

"We're busy," Drago stated before he stopped feeding the egg energy and pulled out his Drago sword making arrows in the air. "Now go."

Saber giggled when Drago sent the arrows at the two primary Rangers sending them to the ground. Drago turned back around to feed energy to the egg again.

"We're not here to play," Conner told them.

"Oh really?" Drago asked.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!"

Conner and Kira both morphed into their respected ranger colors making Saber to sigh.

"Ready to get these's posers?" Conner asked Kira.

"Oh yeah," the Yellow Ranger agreed before they rushed in.

Saber stepped forward making Drago to look at her.

"Keep feeding the egg energy," she told him, "I'll handle them." Saber placed her hand the hilt of a white blade that she had at her side. "White Tiger Saber!"

Conner and Kira gasped when the saw the familiar blade, but it only made them angry thinking that the Crimson Ranger stold the blade from Sam not at all aware that the Crimson Ranger was Sam. Using her speed Saber twisting her White Tiger Saber through the air slashing at them over and over again before she did a spin kick sending flying through the air and to the ground.

"Best two outta three?" she asked before turning around to face them.

"Ok, this is getting old," Kira told Conner.

"No dout," Conner agreed before he charged back in.

Saber once again sent them to the ground while Drago kept feeding energy to his Dino Egg. Just then Kira's morpher beeped so she brought it up.

"_Guys, you've got bad news coming your way_," Hayley said through the com-link.

"Worse then this?" Kira asked.

"Oh man," Conner groaned as he stood up, "that's all we need."

Saber then took the chance to slash at him sending Conner back to the ground before rounding on Kira sending her to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Conner asked her.

"Just great," Kira answered sarcastically.

"This isn't even a challenge," Saber said with sigh, "take a hike before you really get hurt."

"Not a chance," Conner told her angrily.

"We're not leaving without those eggs and the White Tiger Saber," Kira seconded.

"We can stay here and fight, but I thought you want to save the city," Saber said as she shoulder the White Tiger Saber.

"I hate to admit," Kira said as she looked at Conner, "she's got a point."

"We'll deal with them later," Conner told her, "let's go."

"Ok," Kira agreed before she looked Saber one last time.

The Crimson Ranger smirked as they took off while Drago laughed.

"Good answer Rangers," the White Ranger said, "Leave us and our eggs alone." Saber walked back over to her partners side watching him with a smirk as he continued to the egg energy. "It's almost time."

"And then we'll destroy all of the rangers," Saber said, "past and present."

"Right," Drago agreed with her, "you well soon be mine." Saber and Drago gave off an evil laugh. "That's right take the power." It was then that both eggs started to hatch at the same time. "Yes. Their ready to hatch." Just then both eggs hatched making the White and Crimson Rangers smirk. "There you are. We've been waiting for you." Saber clipped her hands together happily as the two Zords started to grow. "Now grow, grow."

Both evil Rangers started to laugh with evil glee as their Zords continued to grow. The two Zords grew to their full height with a cry and a roar before both rangers jumped up onto their Zords head.

"Hello again Rangers," the White Ranger greeted, "Well, what do you think? If you wear the suit, you gotta have the Zord, right?" The Crimson Ranger laughed with evil glee. "What? Don't look so shock?" He lifted up his morpher at the same time as his partner. "Now let's what this bird and tiger can do. DragoZord activate."

"Saber-Tooth TigerZord Activate."

"Let's do it," Drago told Saber.

All the Crimson Ranger did was nod her head once before smirking. She looked over the White Ranger.

"I'm going to go handle the Black Ranger," she told him, "you can have control of my Saber-Tooth TigerZord for now Drago."

"Right," Drago agreed before he watched the Crimson Ranger Ninja Streaked to the ground. "DragoZord, show these fools what you can do."

Drago jumped to the ground as the DragoZord flapped it wings. Meantime Saber landed in front of Tommy who stepped back from her as she turned to face him fully with an evil laugh.

"Let's get this party started," Saber laughed.

"I don't want to fight you," Tommy told her.

"To bad," Saber said in mock sympathy, "you have no choice." Saber pulled out the White Tiger Saber with smirk. "White Tiger Saber! Energy Blast!" Tommy was sent flying through the air before he landed on the ground. "This more fun then watching Shane and Hunter act like idiots."

Tommy looked at her with narrowed eyes as he tried to figure out who she was as she walked up to him fingering Saba in a threatening manner.

"I can help you," Tommy stated, "please let me help you."

"I don't think so," Saber said as she and Tommy started to fight.

As they fought Tommy started to piece together who the Crimson Ranger was slowly as she fought him and he saw the way she fought.

"Sam!" Tommy called out making the Crimson Ranger to stop moving, "it's you isn't it Sam?"

"Took you long enough Daddy," Sam joked before she fired another energy blast.

Tommy dodged before he looked at Sam who he saw as a real daughter even though they weren't related by blood.

"Sam stop please?" Tommy bagged, "let me help you?"

Sam let out an evil laugh that made Tommy have flashbacks to when he was the Evil Green Ranger.

"What are you going to do Daddy?" Sam asked, "try and save me or help your students."

Tommy looked up at his team/students to see that they were in trouble.

"The need help," Tommy sighed before he morphers head changed, "StegaZord activate!"

"I was hoping you'd do that," Drago said before he started to wave his Drago Sword around. "StegaZord, you are under my command." The StegaZord's eyes flashed before Drago jumped up into his Zord. "Dino StegaZord Formation."

"Uh-oh," Tommy said, "not good." He watched in shock as Drago created a MegaZord of his own. "Man, now he's got his own MegaZord. Huh?" Tommy turned in time to block an attack from Sam who laughed at him. "Sam!"

Sam backed flipped away from him before looking Drago quickly.

"I love it when he get's all mean," Sam sighed.

Tommy raised an eyebrow at her.

"What about Hunter?" Tommy asked, "I thought you preferred the tall, dark, and brooding types."

Sam turned back to him in shock.

"I still do prefer that type of boys, but Drago is more of a man then Hunter is," Sam stated.

"Sam," Tommy whispered in worry.

They looked back at the fight and Sam clipped her hands together happily when Drago knocked the Rangers out of their MegaZords. Tommy quickly rushed his fallen teammates while Sam jumped up on the snot of her Saber-Tooth TigerZord.

"Let's take the rest of their Zords," Sam told Drago.

"Right," the White Ranger agreed before he pulled out his Drago Sword. "Now we'll take the rest of the Zords."

"No going to happen," Tommy said before he started to try and break the StegaZord.

Sam let out a gasp of horror as they were able to get the Stega back.

"You'll pay for that," the White Ranger told them before he and Sam left.

Warehouse district!

The White and Crimson Rangers appeared in a warehouse district.

"Huh?"

He suddenly clutched his chest glowing white and crackling with orange lightening. Unknown to them, Devin came around the corner. It was at that time the Crimson Ranger fall to her knees also clutching her own chest as she glowed green and her lighting was white.

"It's...it's...your the White and Crimson Rangers," Devin said excitedly as he opened one of his bags and attempting to quickly pull out his camera. "Please, baby, don't do it just yet. Hand on Mr. Ranger and Ms. Ranger."

As he struggled to get his camera ready his head ended up jerking up and smashing against a metal pipe. His eyes rolled upwards and he fell to the ground having passed out from the hit to the head. The camera landed beside him, pointing at the White and Crimson Rangers as they demorphed.

Dino Lab!

"Well, that was like the worst day ever," Conner sighed.

"Brutal," Ethan agreed.

"There's going to be a lot of days like this, guys," Jason told them as he walked up to them with Justin.

Tommy looked at two former rangers before nodding in agreement.

"Uh, what ever happened to the glass if half full?" Kira asked.

"Sometimes it's just not," Tommy answered, "sometimes it's empty, but that's when you've gotta dig deep. That's when the qualities that made you guys Rangers become most important."

"Your right," Conner agreed, "but what can we do?"

"And more importantly," Kira interrupted Tommy before he could speak, "what about Sam?"

"Yeah," Ethan agreed, "are you sure the Crimson Ranger was her, Dr O?"

"Yes," Tommy answered not noticing Andros trying to get his attention, "she admitted to me while we fought."

"We have to save her," Kira said as her voice cracked.

Conner and Ethan both placed their hands on her shoulder feeling sorry for to have find out that her best friend was an evil Ranger.

"Kira's right, Dr O," Conner said, "we have to save Sam." Conner let out a sigh. "I still can't believe that she's the Crimson Ranger."

Andros face palm which got Justin's attention making the former Blue Turbo Ranger freeze up.

"We have a problem guys," he spoked up.

Everyone looked over to see Hunter standing looking at them with wide eyes.

"What's this about Sam being the Evil Crimson Ranger?" he asked, "it can't be true."

"I'm sorry Hunter," Tommy told him, "what you heard...it's all true." Jason walked up to the former Crimson Thunder Ranger while Tommy turned back to his team. "We'll try to find away to help her, but in the meantime go have fun." Tommy looked at Ethan. "Ethan isn't there a new video game you wanna check out."

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I have no desire to go near a computer," Ethan told him.

"I know what you mean," Kira agreed with him, "I haven't picked up my guitar in days."

"Go on," Tommy told them, "teacher's orders." He looked all of them. "Go." Tommy, Justin, Andros, Jason, and Hunter all watched them leave. "Enjoy yourselves now cause it's only going to get worst."

Rock Quarry!

Sam stood on a cliff over looking the fight between the Red and White Rangers in her Ranger form while she has a smirk of joy on her face. Sam clipped her hands while bouncing on the balls of her heels as Drago sent Conner to the ground again, but she let out a sigh when the Red Ranger called for back up.

"Hey, Dr. O, I'm in trouble here."

"I have to say that your in more trouble then before," Tommy and them heard Sam say through the com-link.

"Great," Conner groaned.

The Crimson and White Rangers tagged teamed Conner sending him to the ground before Drago pulled out Conner's Thundermax Blaster.

"Look at what I've found," Drago told him.

"Are you out of your mind?" Conner asked.

"Now, now," Sam said, "let's not judge, especially since Drago has the sword."

Sam watched Drago attack Conner with his own weapon making her giddy with excitement before she jumped back when a blast of Crimson lighting hit the ground in front of her.

"Saber!" Drago called to her worried for his partner as he knocked Conner down.

"I'm fine Drago," Sam called back.

Sam stepped forwards just as a figure clad in black with crimson accents appeared from the smoke before she smirked.

"Hunter," Sam said with an evil giggle, "so nice of you to join the fight."

"You got to stop this Sam!" Hunter called out to her, "this isn't you!"

Sam laughed making Hunter's blue eyes narrow. Drago kept fighting Conner, but was keeping an eye on his partner.

"Tell you what Hunter," Sam said as she pulled out Saba and tossed him to the ground, "we'll fight hand to hand and I won't use Saba or my bow. We can only use our Ninja Powers."

"Since when do Evil Rangers fight with honer?" Hunter asked.

"Since this evil Ranger is a Ninja," Sam answered, "called fighting fair after all."

Without warning Sam attacked Hunter who blocked her attacks as he attacked her back, but it still didn't end well for him as he ended up on the ground next to Conner. Sam regrouped Drago smirking as she did so.

"Don't even brother," Drago told Conner as he turned to get up, "it's over."

"It's so not over," Conner stated as he stood up before the lines on his suit became pronounced making Sam and Drago gasp. "Dino Power!"

Conner charged at them making the two Evil Rangers back up.

"Don't come any closer," Drago told him before he fired at Conner, but it didn't do anything as he still ran at them.

Thinking fast Drago pushed Sam out of the way before Conner knocked him to the ground making the new Crimson Ranger to gasp.

"DRAGO!" Sam cried out.

Hunter looked at her wondering if she preferred the White Ranger now over him.

"Whoa," Conner breathed, "looks like I tapped into a whole new level of power."

The White Ranger stood up then looking at the Red Ranger.

"Congratulations you beat me at my own game," Drago told him, "you want have to worry about the White Ranger anymore."

Sam watched as he dropped the Thundermax Blaster while he fall backwards on the ground with his smoking like he was dead.

"Oh man," Conner breathed while Hunter stared wide eyed what just happened before the Red Ranger ran over. "Hey, wait a minute?" Conner lifted the White Ranger up, "I didn't mean to...are you alright?"

Conner quickly dodged as the White Ranger used the blaster to try and attack him.

"I am now," Drago answered as he and Conner started fighting again.

Sam bounced on the balls of her heels again as she clapped her hands together happily while giggling evilly. Hunter got to his feet before he sent a blast of crimson lighting at Sam knocking her to the ground though it did pain him to do it. Drago growled when he saw his partner slowly getting to her feet before he picked up his Drago Sword. Sam stumbled over to him holding her side while keeping an eye on Hunter. The White Ranger was walking towards Conner ready to finish him off when an invisiportal appeared before the mutant freak and Zeltrax appeared from it.

"Don't let me interrupt," Mesogog told them.

"Who are you?" Drago asked.

"I am Mesogog." "I can't believe you two haven't meet," Conner told them, "you have so much in common."

"Silence!" Zeltrax roared before firing a blue electrical blast from his sword that hit Conner knocking him to the ground again.

"Do not speak unless spoken to," Mesogog told Conner before he looked at Sam and Drago. "Now we have some business."

"We have no business with you," Sam told him.

"I'll make you a deal," Mesogog stated, "I'll help you defeat the rest of the Power Rangers, and you can be one of my subjects when I rule the planet."

"We'll pass at that," the White Ranger said while Sam was in a fit of giggles, "DragoZord, Saber-Tooth TigerZord. Online." There was a roar and a cry as the two Zords appeared onto the scene. "We're out of here." Both Drago and Sam jumped up and into their Zords before they took off. They were soon meet up with the StegaZord and all three Zords started to combined. "Dino StegaZord Formation."

Both Sam and Trent stood next to each other in the cockpit of their MegaZord facing off against one of Mesogog's creations. Angor wrapped the StegaZord MegaZord in chains much to the two Evil Rangers annoyances.

"I get this all wrapped up," Angor said.

"Oh you got us," Trent teased as the Zord glowed white and crimson, "not."

The MegaZord broke the chains making Angor back up.

"I hate things like this," Sam growled.

"Dino StegaZord Tail attack!" Trent said before the MegaZord jumped up and spun around attack Angor. "Dino Sting-a-laser!" With one last attack Angor blew up making Sam jump with joy. "We told you, we don't work for anyone."

"I love it when you blow things up," Sam giggled.

Drago laughed before they turned around and left.

...My Line...

**Disclaimer-I do not own Power Rangers, but I do own Samantha Oliver and the Chan Twins along with Yukie belong to D.J. Scales.**

_Ok, Sam's gem power while be lighting. Thanks to those who voted. And finally I well like to give special thanks to_** D.J. Scales, Kenn Faith Dawn, Kiba1278, brankle1,** **Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, KPOPpolarBear95, NightmareOnElmStreetFan,** _and _**dream lighting **_for reviewing._


	11. Truth and Consequences!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder!**_

Shipping yard!

Trent and Sam where walking along a shipping yard trying to figure out what was going on with them.

"What is wrong with us?" Trent asked his friend.

"I wish I knew Trent," Sam answered as she placed her hand to her head.

They both stopped moving and leaned up against a storage unit before they looked at their gems that has started to glow white and crimson respectively.

"I...remember," Trent said as it all came rushing back of him being the White Ranger and Sam being the Crimson Ranger. "This can't be happening."

Sam had fallen to her knees as tears fall from her eyes after remembering the White Ranger telling her that he had fossilized Tommy which made her laugh with glee and joy. It was that made her feel sick with herself knowing that soon she wouldn't be able to fight the gem's control at all even her civilian form. Trent kneeled next to Sam as he pushed his guilt to the side to help his friend as she let her tears to fall.

"What have...we done...Trent?" she asked between sobs.

"Trouble things," Trent answered truthfully, "I think that we should leave and hide some where to keep the others self." Sam nodded in agreement before she let Trent help her up as they left. "I'll go to Hayley's and quit then we'll leave."

Sam looked at him seeing that he didn't want to, but knew it was better that way agreed with a nodded before they headed to Hayley's Cyberspace.

Hayley's Cyberspace!

Sam stood the rooftop over looking Hayley's Cyberspace waiting for Trent. She was unaware of two people Ninja Streaked in behind.

"Sam!" the female of the two called.

Sam spun around to look at them, but when she saw the male she at once looked away upset.

"Tori, Hunter," Sam said, but Hunter had stepped forward only for Sam to step back, "Hunter please for your safety don't come closer."

"That must mean that you know," Tori said looking at Hunter.

Sam looked down to see Trent walk out of Hayley's Cyberspace before she looked back at her old teammates.

"I have to go," Sam said, "Hunter, I'm sorry."

Before he could say anything Sam Ninja Streaked to the place where she agreed to meet up with Trent.

Dock's Warehouse!

Sam and Trent meet and walked away from the area they ended up at some kind of docking warehouse before they started to feel their gems trying to take over.

"It's happening again," Trent said looking at his gem that soon started glowing white before the two of them where forced to morph. "Yeah, now that's better."

"Can we go and caused trouble as well as getting rid of those really bright and colorful Rangers?" Sam asked in an almost bagging tone.

"Yes," Trent answered as he cackled at her question, "let's go."

Sam giggled before she followed Trent out of the docking warehouse. They were walking around the dock's warehouses when they heard a weird sound caught their attention which also made them to glance left as Elsa and Zeltrax teleported in through a bright flash of swirling green light.

"Looks like we've got company, Drago," Sam stated with a sigh.

"We have a special invitation to you both from Mesogog," Elsa told them.

"It's more of a command," Zeltrax stated, "join him or be destroyed."

"I don't know how many times I have to say it," Trent said annoyed, "I'm not interested."

"I'm with him on this one Mr Zurgane 2.0," Sam agreed/joked.

"Maybe this will change your minds,? Zeltrax growled before sending waves of bright blue electricity in the direction of the Rangers before he and Elsa drew their weapons and charged.

With the Drago Sword in hand, the White Ranger met them halfway. Sam decided to watch as Trent could handle himself well even without her help. Trent easily dodged Zeltrax's attack knocking the man away as Elsa came in close with her sword locking it against the Drago Sword.

"Haven't we met?" the Ranger asked making her sneer in anger as he twisted her around before flooring her.

Sam faked a yawned as Trent then turned to meet Zeltrax again parrying all his sword attacks and kicking him in the gut. Trent then slashed him across the chest as well and sent him flying into a pack of barrels as Elsa ran up attempting some sort mesh of moves on him that basically did nothing before he kicked her backwards into the arms of the newly rising Zeltrax. Sam walked up to Trent and leaned into his side with her head on his shoulder.

"This is boring Drago," Sam complained.

"You guys are joke," Trent told them as he placed his Drago Sword on his other shoulder.

Just then the sound of the Raptor Cycles where making Sam's head lift up as her face brightened in an Evil way when the 6 Rangers rode into view.

"Hold it right there!" Conner ordered them.

"Great, that's all we need," Elsa stated.

"Whoa," Ethan said before looking at Conner, "whose side do we take?"

"Good question," Conner answered.

"We'll make it easy for you," Elsa told them before she and Zeltrax vanished.

The White and Crimson Ranger turned to face the Rangers.

"If you had any sense you'll, too," Trent told them.

"Dream on," Kira told him.

"Drago," Sam said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "for them to have sense they'll need a brain first." Trent cackled while the 6 rangers flinched at the jab. "And let's face it Bro...their stupider then the Bradley Brothers."

Kira, Rita, Reina, and Yukie looked at each other in shock, but knew that if Sam had control over what she said then she wouldn't talk about her Boyfriend and his Brother like that while the two boys felt for Hunter having to see his Girlfriend like this and hear what she said as well. Trent laughed even more evilly at the really good placed jab to the rangers and two former rangers before Conner had enough.

"Let's do it," Conner told them as they all pulled out their weapons.

They all charged as Trent and Sam pulled out their weapons as well. Sam faced off against Kira, Rita, and Reina while Trent was facing Conner, Ethan, and Yukie.

"Sam, you've to stop," Kira pleaded, "this isn't you." Sam slashed at her sending her to the ground. "Your my best friend Sam. Please let us help you?"

"I don't need help, Yellow Ranger," Sam growled.

The sound of running footsteps alerted them to new commoners making them all stop fighting and look over. Sam jumped for evil joy when she saw who they where.

"That's far enough you two."

"MR JASON!"

"MR ANDROS!"

"MR JUSTIN!"

"What you doing here?" Kira asked as Jason helped her up.

"We're here to help," Jason answered showing his morpher to her before he faced his niece. "You need to be stop Sam and if we have to destroy you then so be it."

"Like you can," Sam told him, "I would love to see you try Uncle Jason."

"It's Morphin' Time," Jason did his old Roll Call as he pulled his morpher out, "TYRANNOSUARS!"

Conner, Kira, and Ethan stared in awe as the Original Red Ranger stood before them.

"Shift into Turbo," Justin was next to roll call as his morpher appeared on his wrist before he did series of arm movements and then slam the key in his hand into his morpher turning it. "Mountain Blaster! Turbo Power!"

Rita, Reina, and Yukie kept themselves from fainting when Justin was standing before them as the Blue Turbo Ranger.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros said last in his roll call before hitting '1-2-3' on his morpher.

Sam and Trent started at each other as Andros was now standing before them as the Red Space Ranger.

"You take the Dino Rangers and I'll handle my Uncles," Sam suggested.

"Very well," Trent agreed almost feeling sorry for them. Key word being almost. "Let's continue shill we?"

The two evils Rangers jumped back into the fight only this time Sam fought Justin, Jason, and Andros.

"Aren't you three a little to be playing the heroes?" she asked as she used her White Tiger Saber to block Jason's power sword.

"If Tommy can get back into action then so can we," Justin told her as went to kick her only for her to block.

"Justin has a point," Andros agreed as he tried a spin kick only to have her jump out of the way, "don't you at all feel upset about what happened to him, Sam?"

"I could really care less," Sam answered as she slashed Andros and Justin in the chest sending them to the ground.

Sam managed to send Jason to the ground before she rejoined Trent as he walked towards a de-morphed Kira.

"I never really liked the color yellow," Trent stated as he walked over to her while he straighten his gloves. "Well, Yellow Ranger, time to say goodbye." He grabbed onto her wrist tightly, twisting it painfully as he wrenched her to a sitting position. He raised his fist to punch her, but froze when she looked up at him, her face slightly twisted in pain and hatred. "Huh?" Trent paused while his voice softening a moment as images of the girl, Kira, and moments she shared with him flashed across his mind. "Kira?"

"I don't think so!" Andros growled as he got to his feet, "Spiral Spear!"

Andros rushed the White Ranger only to have Sam block him and sending him to the ground painfully which forced him to demorph. Sam walked up to him holding her White Tiger Saber at the ready.

"Samantha," Andros managed to say as he looked up at her.

"Huh? Uncle Andros?"

Andros noticed that just like the White Ranger, Sam's voice got softer and she almost sounded like her old self. Jason and Justin watched along with the others as Sam and Trent gripped their heads fighting control while their gems fought against them.

"Sam, you can fight it," Jason called out, "we know you can!"

"Come on Sam!" Justin joined in.

"Samantha!"

"I…I…Ah!"

Jumping to his feet, Trent and the evil White Gem battled for control and it sent rivulets of pain through his head. He cursed while holding his head and it was enough for the other 6 Rangers to gather their forces. This was also happening to Sam who back up away from Andros to stand next to Trent as they fought over control from their dino gems.

"You ready?" Conner asked Ethan as they stood up.

"Oh yeah," Ethan answered.

"SUPER DINO MODE!"

Both boys ran forward and launched themselves at the disoriented White and Crimson Rangers knocking them to the ground. As they stood up slowly, they tag-teamed them by kicking and punching and sending sparks flying from the White and Crimson Ranger's body until one massive explosion of power went off, sending the injured enemy Rangers to their knees.

They all powered out of Super Dino Mode, watching him.

"I'll be back!" he swore before picking up the injured Sam in his arms, before running off.

Lake Clearing!

Sam hide a tree watching Trent draw when she saw Kira walk up making her hide more into the shadowy tree.

"Trent?" Kira asked as she walked up to the boy who looked up at her and closed his sketch book, "is that you?" Kira sat down next to him on the bench. "Hey, where did you go?"

"I'm sorry," Trent apologized, "I shouldn't have took off like that."

"Look, I can't help you if I don't know what's going on," Kira told him before he let out a sigh and showed her his drawing of the White Ranger with some of the Crimson Ranger standing next to him. "Trent, if you're gonna dream about being a superhero, the White Ranger is _not_ who you wanna be."

"I wish I had a choice," Trent told her.

"What are you saying?" Kira asked having a good guess, but was hoping she was wrong, however, Trent held out his wrist to show her the White Dino Gem Bracelet. "You!" Trent just nodded his head. "But you almost annihilated me."

"But I didn't," Trent told her, "once I knew it was you..."

Kira stood up at once going to walk away, but Trent got up and grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me," she ordered him pulling her wrist back.

"Kira, I couldn't help it!" he explained, "the Gem…it's changed me. I can't take it off or control what I'm doing and Sam can't either. You gotta believe me."

"Why should I?" Kira asked.

"Because I would never intentionally hurt anyone, Kira," Trent answered, "especial you."

"Okay," Kira said finally giving in because he sound so sinecure, "I think I know some people who can help." Kira looked at the water. "I'm going to get Conner and Ethan."

"Why them?" Trent asked.

"Well...because..."

"Wait a minute," Trent said as it hit him, "them, too?"

"Hard to believe, but true," Kira answered, "look, I need you to wait here till I come back."

"Okay," Trent agreed making Kira smile before she took off.

Once Kira was out of sight Sam jumped down next to him.

"I see you told her."

"Yeah," Trent confirmed.

"Conner won't be so keen to help you," Sam said, "you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know, but I'm welling to take that chance," Trent answered.

Trent went back to drawing to clear his mind when a net came crashing down over him and he was pulled to his feet by a horde of Tyrannodrones before he let out a gasp upon seeing Sam in the same position. The bench fell over and his sketches went flying to the ground as he was pulled further away.

"What do you want?" Trent asked while he struggled to fight.

"Let go of us," Sam growled, "you Dinosaur freaks."

It, however, was of no use cause in a flash of green from the Invisiportals they were gone.

Mesogog's Lab!

"GET OFF OF US!" Trent yelled as he and Sam struggled to fight against the Tyrannodrones.

"So," a voice that Sam knew all to well said, "the White and Crimson Rangers paid us a visit at last." He walked in front of them. "Let's finally see the man and woman behind the mystery."

The Tyrannodrones pulled off the nets and Trent along with Sam looked up at Mesogog.

"You two," Elsa said.

"Impossible," Zeltrax added.

"Well, well," Mesogog said as he moved closer, "Anton Mercer's Son and Tommy Oliver's Daughter; Trent and Samantha." Sam glared at him with hatred. "How deliciously perfect."

"What are you talking about freak?" Trent asked, "what do you want with us?"

"I want you two fight by my side," Mesogog answered as he walked to his throne, "as we bring the world back to the beautiful magnificent era of the Dinosaurs."

"Your out of your mind," Sam growled.

"We'll never help you fight," Trent finished.

"Oh, but you two well," Mesogog told them as he got into Trent's face again, "think of it White and Crimson Rangers." Sam and Trent still struggled with the Tyrannodrones. "Without the divine powers the modern work doesn't stand a chance, We'll crush them like ants."

"Forget it," Trent told him, "we'll never help you."

"You don't have choice," Mesogog stated as he looked back at them, "now that the White and Crimson Dino Gem as bond with you two it's only a matter of time before you turn completely evil."

"We won't," Sam told him, "we'll fight it."

"For awhile maybe," Mesogog agreed, "but your wills are no match for the gems powers. In fact you two can feel them changing you already can't you?" Trent and Sam looked at not at all saying anything. "I thought so. It'll be so much easier to just give into it. Don't fight it. Embraced your new found power. Join me Trent, Samantha." Mesogog leaned into Trent's face. "Join me...join me."

"NO!" they both yelled making their gems glowed.

With in no time they had knocked the Tyrannodrones off of them and they were morphed into their Ranger forms.

"We're out of here," Trent said before he pulled out his Drago Sword.

He created arrows in the air before sending them flying creating smoke. When the smoke cleared Trent and Sam were no where to be seen.

Downtown!

Trent and Sam appeared downtown in their ranger forms before bring their morphers to their lips.

"DragoZord, StegaZord!" "Saber-Tooth TigerZord!" Both Trent and Sam jumped into their Zords.

"Dino StegaZord Formation."

All three Zords combined together to form the two Rangers own MegaZord. It wasn't long enough till the three MegaZords where facing off against each other making Sam a bit giddy. She got even more giddy when she noticed a new Dino Zord.

"A new Dino Zord, huh?" Trent asked, "I'll add it to our collection."

"I don't think so," Conner told them before the two MegaZords went in.

The Thunderous MegaZord and the Dino StegaZord Formation started to play tug-a-war making Sam blink before the new Zord sent both MegaZords to the ground. When the two MegaZords got back up all three of them started to fight, but the Dino StegaZord Formation sent both MegaZords to the ground before the enemy MegaZord was attacked by the new Zord. However, when the Thunderous MegaZord got back up they combined with the new Zord making Sam groan in annoyances.

"Lasers fire," Trent ordered, but the Thunderous MegaZord blocked the attack sending it back to them.

Sam growled when the primary Rangers attacked them with both drills knocking the Dino StegaZord Formation to the ground. They all cheered before the Dino StegaZord Formation got back up.

"Don't think this over," Trent told them before they vanished.

Lake Clearing!

Kira sighed as she watched the family of ducks bob for food in the lake while she held one of Trent's White Ranger drawings in her hands and stared at it intently as she wished that it could all be a nightmare, just a horrible dream that had never happened and that Sam would appeared her asking if she wanted to go sing together.

"I thought I might find you here," a voice said and she turned to see Trent standing there, smiling sadly.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" she questioned.

"I did, it's just…it's a long story," he tried to answered before looking down at the drawing she held. "You know it's funny...I always thought it would be cool to be a superhero. But…this isn't how I'd draw myself."

"Look," Kira said as she looked up, "let us help you?"

"No, it's to late," Trent answered, "the Gem's already taken over just like he said."

"Who?" Kira asked.

"It doesn't matter," Trent stated.

Just then Sam walked up to them.

"Trent we have to go," she said before giving Kira a smile.

"What does she mean Trent?" Kira asked.

"I have to go away..." Trent stopped before he looked up at Kira. "Sam and I have to go away. It's not safe to be around us."

"But..."

"Look I said no!" Trent told her more loudly.

Trent grabbed the picture and walked over to Sam before he threw it into the water.

"Bye Kira," Sam said before she and Trent vanished from view.

...My Line...

**Disclaimer-I do not own Power Rangers, but I do own Samantha Oliver and the Chan Twins along with Yukie belong to D.J. Scales.**

_I well like to give special thanks to_** D.J. Scales, Kenn Faith Dawn, Kiba1278,** **Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Taeniaea,brankel1, dream lighting, ** _and_** NightmareOnElmStreetFan **_for reviewing._


	12. Leader of the Whack!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder!**_

Reefside Woods!

Trent and Sam quickly moved through the woods with two backpacks full of the things they'll need as they tried to get away from Reefside as quickly as possible.

"We've got to further away," Trent said after he had pulled out a GPS. Both of them looked at their Crimson and White Dino Gems. "It's not safe."

The two friends started moving again before they stopped to take a rest.

"Hold it there White and Crimson Ranger!" they heard Cassidy's voice.

They looked over to see her and Devin standing there.

"No, don't worry, Cass, it's just Trent and Sam," Devin told her.

"Oh."

"Man," Trent said as he stood up, "you scared me half to death."

"Whatever, I thought you were the White and Crimson Rangers," Cassidy told them.

"Yeah."

"Us?" Trent asked, "your kidding right?"

"No, I didn't actually think _you_ were the White and Crimson Rangers," Cassidy answered, "I thought that..."

"LOOK OUT!" Trent and Sam yelled when they noticed something heading towards Cassidy and Devin.

Both of them look behind them before they dodged quickly as it zoomed over them and then crushed with an explosion.

"What the heck was that?" Trent asked.

"I have no idea," Sam answered truthfully.

"I low flying spaceship?" Devin asked.

"I dunno, but whatever it was just landed over there," Cassidy answered, "grab your camera."

"No wait," Trent told them, "it could be dangerous."

"Danger's my middle name," Cassidy told him before she started to walk away.

"I thought it was Agnes."

As Devin and Cassidy walked towards the crush site Sam and Trent looked at each other before they both looked back at the two teens.

"We're going to regret this," Trent said as they picked up their bags.

"Cassidy gives blondes a bad name," Sam sighed, "and I know two of them

Dino Lab!

"McKnight, on a breakaway," Conner narrated as he kicked the soccer ball around the lab while Ethan was on his laptop and Kira was gently playing her guitar.

Rita, Reina, and Yukie where back at Ocean Bluff getting their master strips at the time having been trained more by Sam before she went evil on them.

"Hayley!" Ethan called out, "one more level and I break my all-time record." Conner looked up over the side of a box, grinning before aiming he tossed his little red soccer ball causing it to hit the ESCAPE key on the laptop which shut off the game. "Conner."

Chuckling at he done Conner went to retrieve it.

"Sorry," Conner apologized even though he wasn't sorry at all.

"Now I have to start all over," Ethan told him as Conner picked up his ball.

"You know, there's this great new thing called the outdoors," Conner told him, "you might wanna check it out."

"Tell you what," Ethan said as he turned to look at Conner, "I'll check that out when I see you checking out the library."

"You have a much better chance at seeing that then seeing Kira at a fashion show," Conner told him with a laugh."

"Do you really want to go there?" Kira asked as she looked up from her guitar just as Justin, Jason, and Andros walked into the lab.

"Yikes," Ethan laughed before he walked over to Hayley, "hey, any luck of de-fossilizing Dr. O."

"Not yet," Hayley answered, "I just can't find an energy source that can safely break the molecular bonds of the amber."

Just then the computer beeped and Justin along with Hayley walked over the main computer.

"That's weird," Justin said as he pulled the find up more, "the satellite's picking up a strange reading from the forest."

"Let's go take a look," Conner told the other two before they left the lab.

Reefside Woods!

"We're the first on the scene," Cassidy said as she, Devin, Sam, and Trent walked up, "this is hot." Sam let out a sigh. "There it is! Devin, start rolling

"Careful," Trent told them. "Oh, it's harmless," Cassidy stated before she pushed Devin closer, "get a close up."

"You sure Cass?" Devin asked, "it's still smoking." Trent kneeled down in to look at it a bit more closely. "Looks good on camera though."

"What is it?" Cassidy asked as Trent and Sam looked at their gems that where glowing.

"It's hard to say," Devin answered.

"Trent, Sam?" they heard Kira's voice making them look over.

"What are you guys doing here?" Trent asked.

"I might ask you the same thing," Conner sneered, "haven't you two around for awhile."

"Yeah," Ethan agreed, "we really need to catch up."

Trent stood up as Sam moved to stand next to him just as Conner and Ethan moved forward only to have Kira block them.

"Not now guys," she stated.

"Kira's right," Conner agreed, "let's check this thing out."

"Um, I don't think I'm supposed to let you do that," a monster told them.

All 7 of them looked over to see the monster and a group of Tyrannodrones. Sam scowled in annoyances and disgust.

"Here I thought that Lothor's goons where bad looking," she whispered to Trent who cackled.

Sam and Trent had grown close like Brother and Sister over the few days of them hanging out trying to figure out what was happening to them to helping each other when it was needed after finding. Sam had even told him of her past the White Snow Ranger on the Ninja Storm team last year so she could safely make creaks at Mesogog's goons without Trent being confused.

"Quick, run," Cassidy said.

Cassidy and Devin took off as more Tyrannodrones encircled the group of Rangers while they hid behind a tree, turning to watch what would happen.

"You want me to get this?" he offered as he bright up his camera.

"Hideous mutant creatures?" she scoffed. "Like that's news in this town. Let's get outta here!"

They ran off and they were unaware as two purple strands of energy shooting out from the meteor and into their bodies as they ran off. The Rangers were left in a circle of Tyrannodrones and Conner quickly glanced across the meteor crater at the still-civilian White and Crimson Rangers.

"Who's side you on today, Trent, Sam?" he inquired acidly.

"You want our help or not?" Trent countered as he and Sam took off their backpacks.

"If it's all the same, I'll just watch from over here," the monster said before he went and hid while the Tyrannodrones rushed in to attack the Rangers.

All 5 Rangers took on their own group of Tyrannodrones who were no match for the Rangers. As they knocked back a whole wave of them within minute more came, and Kira's Dino Gem bracelet beeped, and she turned on the com-link.

"Go."

"_Guys, Hayley and I have been analyzing the radiation from that rock and it's really freaky. Get away from it_!"

"It's a little late for that!" Kira replied before kicking a monster in the gut and knocking it to the ground.

Sam and Trent still fought a group of Tyrannodrones not noticing a purple beam of energy coming at them and then entering their bodies. It wasn't long, however, till they noticed that their views where blurry.

"Uh-oh," Trent breathed before they looked around and took off.

Dino Lab!

"It's actually a meteor fragment," Hayley told them as she and Justin typed away.

"Fascinating," Conner said as he grinned making Hayley and Justin's face twisted in confusion as they watched him walk off thinking aloud. "It must have broken off during some sort of galactic collision."

"What?" Conner asked.

"We're just afraid that coming in such close proximity to it might have some strange side effects," Hayley confessed worriedly, "do you guys feel okay?"

Ethan ignored her as he stared at his arms as he flexed them and Kira grimaced.

"I for one am going home," the Yellow Ranger stated startling Justin, Jason, Andros, and Hayley, "if I don't swab my cuticles in an aloe bath, my nails will _never_ grow back."

"I gotta hit the gym," Ethan added, "gonna work on my pecks."

"I wanna get home to watch that great documentary on the pyramids," Conner put in, "it looks quite fascinating."

The adults all looked on in surprise and shock as they teens left trying to figure out these were the same teens that had left less then a half hour ago.

"Since when has the Red Ranger been the brains of the team?" Justin asked as he looked at Jason.

"Never," both Red Rangers answered him.

"Let's just hope that when we save Sam..."

"That she doesn't find out about Conner finding the pyramids fascinating?" Andros asked as he looked Hayley.

"Yes," the red head answered as she nodded her head.

With Trent and Sam!

Sam sat at a laptop that she had brought along with her that had both a Dino paw print and the Wind Ninja Academy symbol on it that Cam had constum built for her before she went back to Reefside trying to find out about the rock.

"Anything?" Trent asked.

"Well, I'm no Aunt Hayley, Uncle Justin, Uncle Billy, or Cam, but I did find out about the rock," Sam answered.

"What is it?"

"It's a meteor fragment," Sam answered, "I'm still trying to figure out why Uncle Justin finds it freaky."

"Keep at it," Trent encouraged her.

Next Day: Dino Lab!

The next day Justin and Hayley paced around the Ranger Base watching as Ethan now decked out in sweats, lifted weights. While Andros and Jason watched from the stairs not able to wrap their minds around the new Blue Ranger.

"Sup Hayley?" he grinned.

"Ethan, are you sure you feel okay?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm pumped and ready to rock!" he shouted happily

Just then Conner came in looking like a complete studious college boy which took Justin, Jason, and Andros all by surprise. Conner looked like some sort of scholar from England might look. If they wasn't wrong that it looked like he was wearing tweed. His red shirt was buttoned up for once and he was wearing a suit jacket over it as well as black dress pants and shoes. This was just wrong in so many ways that it made Jason head up the stairs unable to look at his successor right now

"Good morning, all," he greeted as he walked up to them, "The weather is particularly pleasant today. Excessively low humidity."

"Whatever bro, Ethan chucked, "how do my arms look? Am I ripped or what?"

"Good morning Kira," Conner greeted.

"Hello," Kira's voice floated down the stairs and everyone turned to see her walking down the steps, a multitude of shopping bags around either wrist. "Sorry I'm late; there was a sale and I just couldn't...well...you understand."

Her hair was in a neat ponytail and her bangs were kept out her face with a yellow headband also, she was wearing a spaghetti strap yellow summer dress with high heels. It looked so foreign on Kira making Hayley, Justin, and Andros to do triple takes to make sure it was Kira Ford and not someone else. Andros turned toe and went to find Jason while Justin was debating on wither he should call in Kira's predecessor in colors for back up.

"Hey," Ethan spoke up as he was still lifting weights making the others to look at him, "You guys think I'm ready for the Iron Man competition?"

"Ok, I think there were _definitely_ side effects from that meteor," Hayley realized shaking her head, "we need to destroy that rock and get you guys back to normal."

"Huh?"

Ethan frowned looking lost.

"Side effects," Conner's interest peaked, "I find that highly improbable."

"Yeah, I feel like I could kick Mesogog's butt myself," Ethan agreed with nodded.

Suddenly, the computer alarm went off making Justin and Hayley sigh as the image of the monster from earlier appeared onscreen as he sent small lasers blasts at the ground.

"That'll have to wait," Justin told them.

"Look whose back."

She and Justin walked over to the computer while the others exchanged glances before dropping books, weights, and shopping bags onto the floor and standing in formation.

"Ready?" Conner asked hesitantly while Kira made sure that her headband was on properly.

"Ready!" Ethan and Kira agreed.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

Justin and Hayley monitored the fight from the main computer before Justin felt the need to bang his head against the wall in annoyances and disbelief, but Hayley made sure to keep him away from any walls. Justin and Hayley worked on trying to find away to free Tommy from the amber and they were doing more scans on the rock before they both looked at each other and then beeped the Rangers.

"Hey guys," Hayley greeted as they walked in.

"What now?" Ethan snapped, "I was having a super intense work-out!"

"And I was right in the middle of a very compelling biography!" Conner added.

"Is this gonna involve dirt?: Kira inquired while grimacing, "cuz if it does, I'm gonna have to say: nuh-uh."

"Sorry we interrupted your busy day," Justin snapped as he turned to face them as he stood, "we just thought you might like to know we think we've found a way to un-fossilize Dr Oliver."

"Yeah?"

"Really?"

"No way."

All the teens were wide-eyed.

"The meteor fragment," Hayley elaborated, "our theory is that it frees your inner self. That's why you guys are acting so weird."

"Of course! If you could, harness its power you could, free Doctor Oliver from the inside-out!" Conner said as he smiled before pushing up his glasses, "although, I do take offense at being called weird."

"Sorry," Hayley apologized. "You're not being weird…it's just that the rock is allowing you to show a side of yourself that you don't usually show."

"A recessive personality trait!" Conner exclaimed in awe.

"You could say that," Hayley nodded, "like Conner; there's a part of you that's intelligent, studious. Ethan; there's a part of you that's athletic, even competitive..."

"So that's why Trent and Sam helped us?" Kira asked, "there's still a part of them that's really good."

"I still don't got get any of these," Ethan stated.

"You don't have to," Justin told him, "now just pull it together as a team. Trust me."

"That sounds logical," Conner said.

"Alright, here's what I need you to do..." Justin started only to be cought by the computer's alarm, "oh, again?" Justin turned to look at the computer to see the monster onscreen. "First things first."

Three of the Rangers nodded and dropped bags, books, and weights before standing in formation.

"Ready?" Conner asked the other two as Kira made sure that her headband was on properly again.

"Ready!" Kira and Ethan agreed.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

Town Center!

The monster ended up trapped between the Dino StegaZord, and what it had called the _'stupid MegaZord_'.

"Going somewhere?" Trent asked

"Who said you could leave?" Sam's voice asked.

"It's Trent and Sam!" Kira exclaimed happily, "they came to help us!"

The Dino StegaZord blasted its sword forward, and it smashed into the middle of the monster, causing a massive explosion of sparks. Sam laughed as the Monster fell to the ground struggling to get up. Using the Double Drill attack, the MegaZord swiftly stopped that, and in a huge explosion that passed between the two on-looking Zord formations, the monster was blown to pieces.

"We're outta here," Trent stated, turning his Dino StegaZord away and walking off.

"Trent, Sam!" Kira called from inside the MegaZord, but she was ignored.

Conner, Kira, and Ethan quickly left to take care of the rock so they could get Tommy.

...My Line...

**Disclaimer-I do not own Power Rangers, but I do own Samantha Oliver and the Chan Twins along with Yukie belong to D.J. Scales.**

_I well like to give special thanks to_** D.J. Scales, Kenn Faith Dawn, Kiba1278,** **Dean Winchesters Baby Girl,** _and_** brankel1**_for reviewing._


	13. Burning at Both Ends!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder!**_

MegaZord Fight!

"That's right," Trent said from the Dino StegaZord Formation, "you better run."

"This is my idea of fun," Sam giggled from next to him as he had the MegaZord fire it's lasers.

Trent cackled at Sam's giddiness for desecration before three of the 7 Rangers rod up on their Rapter Riders.

"Get out of there!"

"Stop!"

"That's enough!" Conner told them.

"We're just getting started," Sam told them with an evil giggle.

"It's Zord time," Conner said.

The BrachioZord came stomping by in response dropping off four pf the Zords and all of them quickly rushed together as did the Rangers, and Conner called upon the AnkyloZord to replace his TyrannoZord arm for this one.

"Make your move," the White Ranger stated.

"Now what are they up to?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know," Kira answered, "but we have to stop them."

"I hate to do this to you," Trent chuckled.

"It's nothing personal," Sam said finishing Trent's thought.

The chain show out of the Dino StegaZord and wrapped around the MegaZord, immobilizing them as the struggled to break free.

"We need Dino Zord help!" Conner stated, pressing a button on his control panel.

"Perfect," the White Ranger grinned before drawing two circles of light with his weapon. "Containment fields, online."

"We're going to take your Zords Rangers," Sam laughed with evil glee.

Two balls of light rushed out to surround the CephalaZord and the DimetroZord, and quickly turned into barrels that trapped the two Auxiliary Zords.

The Rangers gasped as they watched as their Zords struggled within the barrels, only their heads sticking out at the top.

"Our Dino Zords!" Conner called, "let them go!"

"Sorry, not going to happen," the Crimson Ranger cackled.

"Trent, Sam, you've gotta stop this!" Kira pleaded, "you're out of control!"

"Looks more like we're in control," Sam said.

Both evil rangers grinned before the MegaZords was blasted with an odd pink-maroon light that knocked it off balance. Inside the cockpit the three Primary Rangers fell against their controls and by the time they looked up Zords and the Dino StegaZord had disappeared.

On the school!

Conner was walking through town a long way he knew but he had no real hurry to get to school. No one else was in sight. When he stepped into a certain area, Trent came out from hiding against a concrete wall.

"You know, you shouldn't walk to school alone," Trent said stepping forward.

"You never know who you might run into," Sam finished as she jumped down to stand next to Hunter.

"How did you do that?" Conner asked.

"You didn't think you were the only one with dino gem power, did you?" Trent asked.

"I don't want to fight," Conner calmly stated.

"Well that makes one of us," Trent glared, "White Ranger.

"Crimson Ranger."

"Dino Power."

"Bring it on."

"If that's how it has to be," Conner muttered as he tossed the soccer ball aside and also morphing. "Show me what you got!"

"No problem!" Trent and Sam agreed.

The two lunged forward as a battle began before all three summonsed their weapons, the Drago Sword and White Tiger Saber though Conner called forward his Thundermax saber.

"It doesn't have to be like this!" Conner said as their weapons locked making Trent scoffed while Sam stood off to the side watching.

"We don't need help, least of all from you," he said.

"Fine, if that's how you want it to be!" Conner hissed and they broke away.

Trent chuckled as he slashed at Conner and he drew his laser gun as Conner drew his own Thundermax laser. They each paused and fired at each other, but it was Conner who fell, however, Trent went down shortly after.

"Trent!" Sam yelled before she ran over to his side looking worried.

Zeltrax and Mesogog's newest monster appeared while they lay motionless next.

"Perfect timing!" the monster chanted, "should I infect them both?"

"No," Zeltrax stopped him as Conner slowly lifted his head, "just the white and crimson ones."

Conner looked at the still morphed Trent and Sam before he watched helplessly as the monster fired yellow beams at the White and Crimson Ranger. Trent and Sam lay on the ground, demorphed and moaning in pain.

"What have you done?" Conner yelled from where he was in a somewhat sitting position.

The two disappeared before an answer was given which allowed Conner to power down and went to help Trent and Sam stand up.

"Trent, Sam, are you okay?" he asked.

"Better than okay," Trent said, "I'm me."

Sam grabbed Conner by the shoulders looking freaked and worried.

"What happened to my Dad?" she asked in a frantic tone, "answer me Conner!"

"Your Father's fine, Sam," Conner answered, "though he can't demorph."

Sam let out a sigh of relief before looking at Trent while Conner made a call smirking.

Reefside High!

"What's up?" Kira asked as they got to Conner and followed him onto the bleachers.

"It's Trent and Sam," he stated, and Kira's eyes widened as did Ethan's.

"Now I know your crazy," Ethan said and Conner frowned at his friend and shook his head.

"C'mon, you've got to see this," Conner told them, "he's reformed."

He led them to a lower spot in the bleachers were Trent and Sam sat, staring downwards.

"Really?" Kira asked smiling and Trent looks up at they approach. "Trent, Sam, are you two in there?"

"Hey," he smiled, standing up, "it's really me."

"Kira!" Sam cried in joy as she hugged the Yellow Ranger who smiled as she returned the hug.

"One of Mesogog's monster attacks backfired," Conner stated.

"I think it released the Dino Gem's hold," Trent added.

"That doesn't make a whole lot of sense." Ethan frowned.

"Guys, look," Trent sighed. "Sam and I are really sorry for everything we've done to you. You gotta believe it wasn't us. If there's anything we can do to make it up to you…"

"How about returning our Zords, for starters?" Ethan suggested.

"Right," Trent agreed, "meet me in the warehouse district this afternoon. We'll give you back your Zords, and we might have a little peace offering as well."

Mesogog's Lab!

"They took the pallid?" Mesogog asked.

"They took the bet and ran feed," Trent laughed as he and Sam walked over to Mesogog.

"Excellent."

"We did our part," Sam told him, "now you need to pay up."

"Of course," Mesogog agreed, "I never cheated allies."

"We're not allies," Trent informed, "it's like we said. You stretch our backs and we'll stretch yours and then we'll go our separate ways that was the deal."

"Ah, yes," Mesogog agreed as the two walked away.

Warehouse District!

Both Sam and Trent where setting on crates waiting for the other Rangers to show up beside something covered in a large white sheet. However, it wasn't long till the Rangers arrived on their Raptor Cycles with the Black Ranger. Trent smiled at them while Sam flashed a big smile at Tommy.

"Hey!" he called out, "over here!" All 6 Rangers meet in the middle and Sam gave Tommy a hug the first chance she got.

"I hope you two don't mind," Tommy said as he patted Sam on the head, "that I tagged along just in case."

"Dr Oliver," Trent with a pleasant smile, "your ok."

"More or less," Tommy said.

"I'm glad your ok Daddy," Sam told him.

Tommy wished he could show her that he was more then ok, but couldn't.

"I hate to get right to the point," Ethan said, "but I don't see any Zords around here." "I thought we start with the peace offering that I promised first," Trent told him.

Trent and Sam walked over to the sheet which they pulled on it and it slipped away, revealing a Black Dino ATV.

"Whoa," Tommy breathed.

"Sweet Ethan said in awe.

"We thought you guys could use the help against Mesogog," Trent told them, "who wants to try it out."

"Make way," Ethan said as he moved to walk forward.

"Sorry Ethan," Tommy told the Blue Ranger when stopped him, "I think it's better if I try it first."

"Oh man," Ethan groaned as Tommy walked over to the ATV.

"Nice," Tommy commented before he climbed on while Sam and Trent watched, "Good work." Trent and Sam briefly looked at each other. "12-stroked engine?"

"Yeah, sure is," Trent answered making Sam face palm mumbling 'baka'.

"They don't make 12-stroked engines, Trent," Tommy told him.

"And Mesogog doesn't make monsters that turn people good, either, Daddy," Sam said as she and Trent smirked.

"No!" the three primary Rangers yelled.

Trent leaped over the ATV before he kicked it to life.

"It's a trap!" Tommy yelled as the ATV spun for a bit.

Soon enough the ATV shoots forwards, out of control. Kira, Conner and Ethan leap out of the way as the ATV plunges through some boxes and out the doors of the warehouse.

"Dr. O!" Conner shouted before he looked at Trent and Sam with a glare under his helmet. "You'll pay for this." Trent and Sam sticks two fingers in their mouths and whistles before a White Dino ATV and a Crimson bike that looks like the Rapter Riders appears. "No way!"

"Later, suckers," Trent said.

"Catch ya on the flip side," Sam added before she and Trent jumped and morphed in the air.

They both landed on their bikes before taking off after Tommy.

"Stop!" Conner yelled after them before he stopped by the monster from before.

Outside!

Tommy looks up as Trent and Sam follows on his own ATV and her bike, leaping over a parked car, and several boxes before they land and skids round to face Tommy.

"Time to go to work!" Tommy said.

Tommy draws his Brachio Staff again before he spins around as Trent and Sam speeds towards him, shooting him with the lasers on the front of his own White ATV and her bike.

"Fire!" Trent and Sam said.

Tommy swerves, avoiding the shots, and shoots back at Trent and Sam.

"Better run!" Sam told.

They pass each other, reach the edges of the car park, and spin around to face each other again, but Trent reaches down to adjust the controls on his ATV.

"Laser fire, full power," Trent said.

"Come on," Tommy told them as Trent and Sam followed him.

"We're right behind you!" Trent stated.

"You can run, but you can't hide," Sam told Tommy with a laugh.

It was then that Sam and Trent started to open fire on Tommy who dodged them all before coming to a halt, but he did skid out of control before he got a hand on it again.

"There's no escape," Trent called out as he and Sam followed, "turning bird and tiger."

They all turned around to around to face each other.

"Don't think I won't destroy you, Trent, Sam," Tommy told them as he revved up his ATV.

"Whatever you say old man," Trent countered as he, too, revved up his ATV.

"Let's get this over with," Sam said to Trent as she was revving up her bike.

Sam watched as Trent and Tommy went at each other making her all giddy before the Black Ranger went off to help his team/students. Trent and Sam followed him wanting to see the damage.

Warehouse District!

The four morphed Rangers turned around to see Sam and Trent ride up.

"I see my friends have been keeping you busy," Trent chuckled as he and Sam climbed off and glancing at the three Raptor Cycles strewn around the room. "Someone's been careless with their toys."

"You're making a mistake, Trent, Sam," Tommy started, "don't trust Mesogog."

"Who says we do?" Trent scoffed, "we got what we wanted. Good-bye Rangers."

They turned back to their ATV and bike.

"What about our Zords?" Ethan asked

"Say good-bye to them them, too," Sam answered

"Trent, Sam," Tommy called out to them as the two evil rangers climbed onto their vehicles. "Don't do this?"

"We're out of here," Trent said before he and Sam left.

Later on Sam watched as Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Tommy walked through the warehouse district again looking for her and Trent which made her giggle evilly.

"Trent, Sam!" Kira called, "where are you?"

"We gotta talk bro!" Conner said.

"Trent!"

"You made a deal with Mesogog, now it's time you made one with us," Tommy said

Trent appeared from out of nowhere still morphed White Ranger before he ran towards them in super speed, attacking with his Drago Sword. They were all knocked away, but Conner leaped to his feet right after, locking himself into a fight. While Conner was fighting Trent, Sam leaped into and took on Tommy as Kira and Ethan watched trying to figure out who to help.

"You wanted to see us, Dad?" Sam asked as she and Tommy where locked weapons while Trent asked the same question to Conner.

"We wanted to make a little deal of our own," Tommy answered while Conner answered the same way.

"We don't make deals with posers," Trent and Sam stated.

They could that the jab didn't set well with Conner, but both Sam and Trent jumped up onto a higher high wall, looking down at them.

"When well you learn?" Trent asked.

"Learn what?" Conner answered with a question.

"That the White and Crimson Rangers always win," Sam answered before she and Trent left in a flash of color.

Forest!

Sam sat on the ground next to Trent's leg as the White Ranger sat on his ATV looking at the Dino Zords the where able to capture.

"Looks like your friends are trying to save you," Trent snickered, "fools."

Sam giggled as the Dino Zords cried out. It wasn't long till night fall and Sam was hiding in a tree watching the Rangers come up with the Monster from before only to be blasted in the back by one. The Black Ranger turned to see the White Ranger standing near, holding his Drago Sword.

"You're too late," Trent told him as Sam jumped down to stand next to Trent with a smirk on her face. "See ya." Trent pointing at the Zords as he walked away with Sam and a huge explosion went off.

"Come on!" Conner called and all 4 Rangers stumbled over to where the explosion took place.

"Oh no!" Kira gasped, seeing that it was where their Zords had been.

"It can't be!" Tommy cried.

Smoke billowed out from the now empty barrels, and their breaths caught in their throats.

"They survived," Conner told them happily, but then the Rangers stumbled as the ground shook.

Frowning, the Rangers looked up to see the Dino StegaZord stomping towards them.

"Dino Zords," the White Ranger barked, "attack!""

Suddenly, against all odds, the CephalaZord and DimetroZord jumped back and joined with the Dino StegaZord making the excitement the Rangers had felt left them in a flash.

"Our Zords," Conner said in disbelief, "they switched sides."

"I thought they would make a nice addition to our collection," Sam said her voice smug.

"No way!" Kira replied.

"That's crazy," Ethan stated.

"The starfish device was just to re-program them to obey us," Trent finished.

"Your not going to get away with this," Tommy told them as he clinched his fist before raising his morpher. "Brachio!" Sam bounced onto to her tippy toes as the three primary Zords came into view laughing with giddiness. The three Rangers jumped up into their Zords cockpits before they came together.

"Let's make them pay," Conner stated.

"You can't afford it," Trent chuckled as the Dino StegaZord Formation threw a punch at the MegaZord with the CephalaZord arm. Inside the Thundersaurus MegaZord's cockpit sparks flew and electricity fizzed all over the walls. "DimetroZord, Saw blade!"

Sustaining another attack, the MegaZord fell to the ground, smoking slightly.

"They're to powerful!" Kira cried out and Sam laughed with glee over the communication system.

"Now you're beginning to get it," Sam told them while laughing evilly, "why don't you just surrender the rest of your Zords to us?"

"If you think we'd to that," Conner scoffed, "you're crazier than I thought."

"Then we'll take them," Trent said.

The Dino StegaZord marched forward, raising the DimetroZord blade again while the Rangers yelled for them to stop. Before Trent could land the hit, something slammed into him and Sam from behind and them to be knocked off-balance.

Insectolite, now giant-sized, laughed.

"I'm back! And the master says he don't like being double crossed!"

"Out of my way, insect," Trent growled, powering up a huge attack from his Dino StegaZord before he ripped through the creature, and Insectolite fell to the ground, destroyed in one blow.

"Now that's how you destroy a monster," Sam said proudly giddy about Trent's initiative.

"What?" the Rangers watched in awe.

"Another day, Rangers," Trent stated, before he, Sam, and their Dino StegaZord disappeared.

Mesogog's Lab!

Sam and Trent hide inside the lab watching and lessening to Mesogog scolded his underlinings. They also watched as he started to turn from Mesogog into Anton Mercer before leaving. The both of them walked out of hiding laughing evilly before they, too, left.

...My Line...

**Disclaimer-I do not own Power Rangers, but I do own Samantha Oliver and the Chan Twins along with Yukie belong to D.J. Scales.**

_I well like to give special thanks to_** D.J. Scales, Kenn Faith Dawn, Rotris, dream lighting, Kiba1278, hellraiserphoenix, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, brankel1****,** _and_** Taeniaea **_for reviewing._


	14. Copy That!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder!**_

_{Me: I'm skipping 4 episodes because their boring and have very little Trent.}_

...My line...

Mercer's Mansion!

Sam sat at the patio table of the Mercer home watching Trent fight Tyrannodrones for protect with a smirk in place. She looked back behind her when she heard footsteps to see Anton standing there watching before she went back to watching Trent.

"I need more competition," Trent snarled as he moved towards Sam was setting as his father neared. "This is too easy. I wipe the floor with them every time."

"Yes, I see that," Anton agreed with a nod after spotting the drones lying around. His son sat at a patio table with Sam before putting his feet up on it and staring at his Dino Gem. "Look, son, Sam…this change that's happened in you two. I don't like it."

"Why?" Trent asked, "this White and Crimson Dino Gem's making us stronger every day. Soon no-one's going to be able to stop us, Dad." Trent grinned evilly along with Sam. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No, it's not what I wanted, that's what Mesogog wants," his father said and sighed when saw both his son and Sam frown, Anton leaned forward, upset. "Look, we share the same mind, but…I hate what he's done to you two."

"But you are Mesogog," Trent pressed and Anton sat back.

"Not by choice," Mercer replied as he stood up and beginning to pace. "You know, my research on dinosaur DNA was bold. It was ground-breaking. I was sure I was on the verge of a whole new technology. One that would serve the betterment of mankind…but it was experimental. It was too risky to try on anyone but myself. I had no idea the effects would be so monstrous."

"But our plan to bring back the era of the dinosaurs…," Trent protested, "it's all in our reach!"

"It's not _my_ plan," Anton stated before sighed getting frustrated, "that's what I'm trying to tell you. This creature…Mesogog…has poisoned my mind. I never wanted this for you. Do you understand that?"

"Well, it's too late for that now, isn't it?" Trent snapped before getting up and leaving with Sam right behind him.

Town Center!

Sam and Trent moved at a fast pace hitting a monster that made Sam want to gag.

"One of Zeltrax's freaks no doubt," the White Ranger mused as he and Sam jumped away onto some nearby steps. "Maybe you'll be a challenge."

"Ah, just the Rangers I was looking for!" the monster grins, the machine at it's core glowing bright purple as Trent's grip tightened on his Drago Sword while Sam help her bow at the ready. "Copy!" Soon enough a replica of the Sword and bow were in Copyotter's grasp. "Sweet!"

"Hey!" Trent yelled shocked.

"Copying a Ranger's weapon is low," Sam growled, "for a freak like you."

"I'll be taking these," the monster said with a cackle, "bye-bye!"

And with that, it was gone in a flash of green before Sam and Trent jumped down from their perch to where the monster had been standing with a frown etched across the features under the masks.

"What was that about?" he pondered aloud.

Forest!

"Looks like we get to fight the winner," Trent told Sam as he rubbed his hands together.

Suddenly, a green light appeared behind them and a claw struck out, latching onto their shoulders. They frowned before being spun around and were both pulled through the invisiportal.

Mesogog's Lab!

"Traitors!" Mesogog hissed as he was leaning over Trent as he woke strapped to a chair with Sam next to him strapped to another chair. "You'll regret double-crossing me!"

"Traitors?" Trent asked with frowned and his felt his eyes widen in confusion, "what are you talking about?"

"You both cannot be trusted," he stated simply, lowering a laser-needle closer to the unmorphed White Ranger, who paled in fear "you both must be eliminated."

"No!" Sam shouted, shaking her head, "you're making a mistake!"

"Good-bye, White and Crimson Rangers," he hissed before turning the laser on.

White along with Crimson light then began being sucked out of the Ranger's body as he twisted frantically, trying to get free.

"Dad, don't!" he yelled, grasping at straws at this point, "it's me! Trent! I'm your son!"

Mesogog ignored him, turning away.

"Dad…don't…please…," he pleaded, his voice weak.

The mutant hissed in frustration as his claws began to pulse bright orange, and before he or the two Rangers knew it he had fell over with flashes of green and red light flooding his body. Soon enough the lights faded and Anton Mercer stood up shakily running over to Trent and Sam.

"Trent!" he yelled jerking the lasers away seconds before they went off blasting into a computer console. "Sam!" It reflected off of this, and bounced around the lab eventually coming to hit Trent and Sam's Dino Gems. "Trent! Sam!" Both Rangers groaned, his eyes fluttering open slowly. "Are you two alright?"

Undoing the straps holding Trent to this chair first before moving onto Sam.

"I'm…fine," Trent answered with nodded, "I feel like my old self again."

"So do I," Sam groaned as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"The explosion," Anton stated in awe as he was staring down at the bracelet on his son's wrist. "The explosion must have shattered…the evil encoding of the White and Crimson Dino Gems."

"So…does that mean there's no more White and Crimson Rangers?" Trent asked almost hopefully.

"As far as I can tell…," Anton began as he was examining the gem, "the power is still active."

"Great," Trent said hesitantly, "what do we do with it now?"

"You two are going use it," Anton answered, "however, you choose."

Suddenly before Sam and Trent knew what was happening Anton shoots the ground on his knees, hissing in pain. Trent jumped off the chair along with Sam placing a hand on his father's shoulder while Sam came around the side.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Dr Mercer?"

"You have to get out of here," he stated as the pain increased.

"No, I can help!"

"_We_ can help."

"No!" Anton told them, "I'll find a way to stop this. Until I do, it's time for you to go and use your powers for something good. Go and help the other Rangers."

"The other Rangers?" he asked shaking his head, "that's crazy! I can't fight against you!"

"I know you, son, I know you'll do what you have to do," his father told him, "as well as Sam."

"I won't tell them your secret, Dad," Trent promised, "I promise."

"I won't tell either Dr Mercer," Sam also promised

"Go!" Anton yelled before Sam and Trent ran off moments before Anton's eyes began to glow red.

Forest!

"How's the dirt taste?" the Copyotter asked before two sounds reached their ears making the monster to look up. "Huh?"

All 7 Rangers where surprised when Sam and Trent rode in firing their lasers at the monster. They both stopped before getting off of their vehicles.

"Looks like you guys could use some help," Trent told them before he and Sam faced the monster.

Both Sam and Trent pulled out their weapons and attacked the creature with blinding speed. When they went in for another the Copyotter had already copied their weapons, blocked their attacks, and attacked them making the two Rangers back up.

"Let's see how you like?" the Copyotter said before he attacked them at the same speed that they had used.

"That's crazy," Kira said as the watched the fight.

"How's side are they on now?" Conner asked once Sam and Trent where knocked into a tree.

"Is that all you've got?" Copyotter asked.

"Actually no," both Sam and Trent answered.

"Super Dino Mode!" The 7 Ranger where in shock at the saw as both Sam and Trent's suits got spikes, but the only difference was that Sam and claws while Trent got two wrist swords.

"They've got Super Dino Mode!" Conner said in disbelief.

"And I like it," Trent said with a grin in his voice.

"So do I," Sam agreed with him as she looked at her claws.

"Bye, now," the monster chuckled, only for him to gasp when Trent came flying out of the smoke towards him.

"We're not done yet!" Trent yelled before he slammed into him and driving him backwards, where he smashed him into a tree.

Sam ran up next before she started to claw and kick at the Copyotter before he hit the ground.

"But I thought we were on the same side!" Copyotter groaned.

"Not anymore," Trent stated before he and Sam blasted the monster which caused it to explode as they walked away.

"Is this another tick?" Conner asked.

"Weird."

"Trent?"

"Hmm."

"Sam!"

"I'm lost."

"That makes two of us."

Any responses were cut off by the sound of black and purple rain pelting down onto the remains of the Copyotter making the Rangers all glancing over to see the monster grow and grow until it reached building size.

"Copy this Rangers."

"Whoa."

"Oh good grief."

"Brachio!"

The Brachio moved into view before depositing 6 of their Zords nearby. Conner, Kira, and Ethan look one last confused glance at Trent, before jumping away and into their Zords, forming the Thundersaurus MegaZord while Rita, Reina, and Yukie who had all three return from getting their master strips jumped into their Zords forming the Cerazaur MegaZord.

"Come on guys, you can do it!" Tommy encouraged them from below, "you can take him." Without warning Tommy was knocked to the ground by Zeltrax, who had just teleported in silently ready to attack. "Huh?" Tommy rolled, landing on his back, and glared up at Mesogog's robotic henchman. "You again."

"I've been watching for this moment for a long time," Zeltrax growled, his fingers twitching on the hilt of his sword in anticipation.

He raised the weapon, but the White Ranger's Drago Sword and Crimson Ranger's White Tiger Saber comes into view blocking the hit.

"Get back, Zeltrax!" Trent ordered.

"Get away from my Dad!" Sam growled.

"You!" he cried angrily before being kicked backwards to the ground.

"What's going on?" Tommy inquired, watching silently as Trent, Sam, and Zeltrax battled it out, until Trent ducked behind a tree when Zeltrax fired purple lightning in his direction while Sam back flipped away. "Okay, now I'm really confused."

Before he knew it, Zeltrax was in front of him knocking him back with a slash of his sword, and landed at Tommy's feet. Sam ran over to Trent to make sure he was okay as Tommy attacked Zeltrax only to be beaten backwards and thrown to the ground. His moves left Trent enough time to recover, and the White Ranger along with the Crimson Ranger got up before attacking Zeltrax again.

"You will pay dearly for that, traitors!" Zeltrax roared looking up at the three Rangers as they stood together before warping away in a flash of green.

"You okay?" Trent asked, turning towards the Black Ranger.

"What do you two want?"

"Power down," Trent and Sam announced before starting towards their science teacher.

"Whoa, stop right there!" Tommy exclaimed backing up, but the look in Trent and Sam's eyes made him second guess himself.

"Dr. Oliver, you gotta listen to me…"

"Dad."

Dino Lab!

"Hey, guys," Trent greeted when the 6 Rangers appeared.

All 6 of them went on the defense making Sam look over from where she was standing next to Tommy.

"Whoa," Conner said as Sam walked up, "how did you two get in here?"

"Well, for me," Sam started to answered, "I live in the house above the Command Center."

"I let Trent in," Tommy answered Conner instead of Trent.

"What?" Conner asked in shock before they walked closer to Tommy who moved to stand next to Sam. "But their..."

"Oh our side now," Tommy interrupted.

"Yeah right," Ethan said, "every time we hear that they burn us." Ethan and Conner glared at the White and Crimson Ranger. "Why should we believe them now?"

"Because they save my life," Tommy answered.

"Is that true?" Conner asked looking at them.

"Yeah," Trent and Sam answered him.

"We're in control of the Dino Gems now," Trent explained, "we won't to use it to fight with you."

"I wouldn't have brought Trent here or Sam..." Tommy looked at her, "even if she is my daughter if I didn't believe them." Tommy looked at them. "Only you can decide wither or not you trust them."

"Well, if Dr O is down with it then I guess I'm on broad, too," Ethan said.

"Yeah, I guess we've got no choice," Conner agreed, "considering I'm tried of fighting you two."

Sam and Trent smiled at Conner before the dark haired boy turned around to face Kira while Sam walked up to Tommy who pulled her into a hug that she was more then happy to return.

"Look I know I've got a lot to make up for," Trent started to explain to Kira, "but this time I promise that I won't let you down."

"I well I guess that everyone deserve one last chance," Kira told him with a smile.

Sam seeing the slightly evil glimmer in Kira's eyes looked at Tommy.

"I think I better go find Hunter," she said before taking with Kira calling after her about sneaky Ninja.

Stormer Chargers!

Sam had Ninja Streaked all the way to Blue Bay Haber and landed in an alleyway before looking around to make sure that no one looking. She walked out of the alley and headed towards the sport shop Storm Chargers noticing Hunter, Tori, Dustin, Shane, and Cam in the back room talking before she walked inside. Hearing the bell ring over the door all 5 former rangers looked over to see Sam or who they thought was Sam seeing as she wearing crimson instead of white and icy blue walking. Sam walked to the counter where a red head was standing looking over list.

"Hey Kelly," Sam greeted making the poor red head jump.

Turning around quickly Kelly smiled before hugging the younger girl.

"Sam," Kelly said getting 5 in the back room attention once again, "it's so great to see you."

Sam smiled as she returned the hug.

"It's great to see you, too, Kelly," Sam agreed before she and Kelly let go.

"Hunter, Tori, Dustin, Shane, and Cam are in the back room if your looking for them," Kelly told her.

"Thanks Kelly," Sam said before she walked to the back room, "hey guys."

"Sam?" Tori asked in shock.

"Yeah, it's me," Sam answered.

Cam got up and walked in front of the dark haired girl taking her wrist to look over the Dino Gem.

"The gem doesn't seem to be encoded with Evil anymore," he told the others.

"I'm in control of the gem now," she explained, "I know I've worried some of you and..." Sam never got the chance to finished because before she knew Hunter had her in his arms kissing her. Shane and Dustin wolf called as Tori smiled while Cam whistled before the two pulled away. "Hunter?"

"I was worried about you, you color thief," Hunter told with a slight teasing tone at the end.

"Don't start," Sam growled, "I prefer white and icy blue anyways."

"Well, that Trent guy stoled your color," Tori said with a laugh, "and therefor, it's only fair that you stoled Hunter's color as well."

"Shut it Tori," Sam groaned while the other 3 laughed.

"So what's your gem's power?" Shane asked, "for what Jason has told us then all the Dino Gems give their holder powers."

"I control lighting," Sam answered, "I haven't used it yet though."

"Hey, Hunter," Cam called getting the former Crimson Ranger's attention, "maybe you should help her control it seeing as it's close to Thunder."

"CAM!" Sam yelled, "what is this pick on Sam day." The 5 former Rangers laughed while Sam throw her hands up in the air. "If I had knew I was going to get teased then I would have stayed and helped Trent clean the Zords."

"Clean the Zords?" Tori asked.

"Kira's idea," Sam answered, "she's as scary as you, Tori. I think you two well get along just fine if you ever meet her."

Sam spent most of her time in Blue Bay with her former team though they were missing Blake, but they still had fun teasing Sam about her new Ranger color before she and Hunter returned to Reefside.

...My Line...

**Disclaimer-I do not own Power Rangers, but I do own Samantha Oliver and the Chan Twins along with Yukie belong to D.J. Scales.**

_I well like to give special thanks to_** D.J. Scales, Kenn Faith Dawn, Rotris, dream lighting, Kiba1278, hellraiserphoenix, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, brankel1****,** _and_** Taeniaea **_for reviewing._


	15. Triassic Triumph and a Star is Torn!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder!**_

Hayley's Cyberspace!

Trent was waiting tables while Sam was making smoothies while talking to Hunter who was setting at the counter making Hayley smiled as Conner, Kira, and Ethan walked in.

"Well, some one looks pretty happy today," Ethan noted.

The three of them sat at the counter which smiles.

"Oh, hey," Hayley greeted, "it's so good to have Trent and Sam back."

"Yeah," Conner agreed, "with the new attitude adjustment their almost likeable."

Trent was just walking up behind Conner while Sam smacked the Red Ranger upside the head.

"I heard that," Trent said as he hit Conner in the side lightly.

Trent walks around them to stand in front of Hayley.

"Two more Cyber-berry Blasts, please?" Trent asked Hayley.

"So how's it going?" Conner asked.

"Fantastic," Trent answered, "I feel like a new man."

"We're just glad the old man is back," Kira said as Ethan nods in agreement, "you're one of us now. No more secrets."

Sam and Trent looked each other for a brief second before looking away thinking the same thing. Trent got back to work while Sam kissed Hunter good-bye before he left to head back to the Thunder Ninja Academy and then grabbed her backpack, heading over to set next to Kira with Conner and Ethan, and got started on her homework. Trent came up to their tables where got their glass making Sam smile.

"Let's go," Ethan said, "that report ain't going to write itself."

"I'll catch up with you at the library," Trent told him

Sam smiled at Trent as he walked away before Conner stood up looking at the new guy.

"What's his deal?" Conner asked standing up.

Kira, Ethan, and Sam stood up as well and went to stand on either side of Conner watching.

"Alexi Poporof," Cassidy said as she walked up to the poor boy, "exchange student, soccer genius. So, what do you think of the soccer team here at Reefside. And do you think we have shot at the Super Bowl?"

"Sorry Cassidy," Sam said as she walked up to them, "but Super Bowl is Football while in Soccer it's the World Cup."

"Cup, bowl, whatever!" Cassidy said before she turns back to Alexi, "so, what do you think of the team?"

"No, I'm sorry, I can't speak with you now," Alexi answered before he walked away.

"Ok, what's with that?" Cassidy asked.

Conner watches Alexi leave.

"She's never cared about soccer before," Conner said, "at least, she's never wanted to interview me."

"Someone's looking a little more green than red," Ethan told

Kira and Sam started laughing.

"I'm not jealous," Conner told them, "it's just…if he's that good, he should be on our club team. I'm going to go see if he's joined up with anyone."

"Jealous," Ethan told the two.

"So Jealous," they agreed.

The three of them laughed as they watched Conner leave through the doors.

Somewhere in the city!

Conner, Sam, Ethan, and Kira where walking around talking when the Red Ranger brought up Alexi.

"So, don't you think it was rude?" Conner asked,, "I mean, he doesn't even think about it. He just walks away."

"I'm sure he's got a good reason," Kira told him, "why don't you just ask him again?"

"Look, I'd love to stay and hash this out with you guys, but if I don't get to the library soon, I'm totally going to fail this project," Ethan stated before he started to walk away.

"Then proper to fail Blue Ranger," Zeltrax told him making Ethan to stop.

"I know I should have gone straight there," Ethan told the others as moved to stand next to them.

Zeltrax raised his hand and then snapped his figures before three blurs appeared slashing at the four Rangers knocking them to the ground.

"Good work," Zeltrax told them.

The four Rangers looked up to see a new monster, but the White and Crimson Rangers standing there looking at them.

"Didn't even break a sweat," the White Ranger said.

"This is going to be fun," Crimson giggled.

"Trent?" Kira asked.

"This can't be real," Ethan said as he looked Conner.

"Oh it's real," Zeltrax told them.

The four Rangers stood up from the ground looking at the two rangers in shock.

"What are you going Trent?" Conner asked.

"I don't know any Trent," the White Ranger answered, "all I know is that you'll soon be destroyed."

"Conner, that's not Trent," Sam told him.

"Don't even go there Sam," Conner growled.

"Hello, if Trent is still Evil don't you think I would be, too?" the real Crimson Ranger asked, "and yet, I'm standing here while there's an evil Crimson Ranger over there."

"I'm so over this," Conner growled ignoring Sam, "ready?"

"Ready."

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

"Crimson Ranger! Dino Power!"

"Ha!"

"Dino Power!"

"Wait," Zeltrax told them, "allow me."

Zeltrax charged in to attack the Rangers as the monster, White, and Crimson Ranger looked at each other.

"Let's get a better view," the White Ranger told the other two.

"Right," they agreed before they jumped up.

"Fire!" Conner said as he fired his Thundermax blaster.

Zeltrax blocks the shots with his shield before he then blasts Conner with blue lighting knocking him to the ground. Kira, Sam, and Ethan run over and stand in front of him, all three shoot at Zeltrax, but the robotic warrior runs towards them. The shots bounce off Zeltrax who leaps into the air to attack Kira, Sam, and Ethan. Conner scrambles up as Kira, Sam, and Ethan are knocked to the side before he and Zeltrax fight one-on-one. Zeltrax hits Conner in the chest with his sword and Conner stumbles back.

"Touchy," Conner said.

The two of them started to fight again before Zeltrax grabs Conner under the arm and throws him over his shoulder. Conner hits the ground so Sam, Ethan, and Kira run over to stand in front of him again.

"Conner!" Ethan said.

"You okay?" Kira asked.

"Yup," Conner answered as he stood up.

However, all four of them where blasted back to the ground by Zeltrax

"Now you're mine," Zeltrax told them before he started running towards them.

"Conner!" Ethan shouted.

"Catch!" Kira yelled.

Sam watched as Ethan and Kira throw Conner their lasers.

"Got it!" Conner said as he cought them and jumps through the air towards Zeltrax. "Double trouble!"

Conner shoots Zeltrax with both lasers, sending Zeltrax flying backwards through the air. The evil White Ranger and Terrorsaurus leap down to stand in front of him. Sam, Kira, and Ethan run up behind Conner, who points both lasers at the evil White Ranger.

"So you stopped Zeltrax," the White Ranger said, "try to stop my Terrorsaurus."

Sam and the others started to back up as Terrorsaurus starts walking towards the Rangers.

"Let me show you the extent of my powers," Terrorsaurus said, "you will be defeated.:

Just then Trent appears from behind the Terrorsaurus on his White Dino ATV, shooting at the Terrorsaurus.

"Not on my watch!" Trent said.

"Trent!" Sam called out in relief.

"Hey, guys," Trent greeted when he got off his Dino ATV, "thought I join the fun."

"Wait," Ethan said as he looked back and forth, "who's who?"

"Guys it's me," Trent answered.

"Enjoy your reunion while you can," the evil White Ranger said.

"Nothing you do can stop us now," the Evil Crimson Ranger finished.

Zeltrax, Terrorsaurus, and both evil Rangers disappear in a flash of green light.

"Okay, power down," Trent said as the others powered down as well before meeting Trent. "You guys ok?"

"Great," Conner answered, "you've got a brother and Sister that you two never told us about?"

Dino Lab!

All 9 Rangers where gathered in the lab as Tommy and Justin ran scans on the two new Evil Crimson and White Rangers. Sam stood next to Trent while Kira was in front of them and the other 6 rangers where next to the two of them.

"Okay, so we barely get one Crimson and White Rangers under control, and then two more shows up," Kira stated as she paced, "any idea on who they could be?"

"I have no clue," Trent answered.

"And I'm an only child," Sam added as she looked pointedly at Conner.

Conner held his hands up not waiting to get his butt kicked by a Ninja, Pai Zhuq Master, and former White Ranger making Justin to laugh.

"My sensors show some kind of cloned energy force," Tommy told them as he turned around, "their probably not even a living being at all."

"Yeah, they may not be alive, but their kicks sure felt real," Conner told him.

"Dad never said that they weren't real," Sam stated as she continued to look at Conner pointedly, "their a threat alright."

"Well, now that that's settled what's with that Terrorsaurus?" Ethan asked, "man, he was raggedy."

"He's giving of some of the same readings as the other White Ranger," Justin answered, "it's almost like they were one and the same."

"I knew it," Conner said as he started to walk over to Sam and Trent, "you two should never have been here in the first place."

Sam moved to stand in front of Trent protectively almost like an older Sister would do while the White Ranger stood up, but Tommy and Ethan ran after Conner catching him before he found out that Sam was not one to mass with even she was not evil.

"Not now, Conner," Tommy said as he placed a hand on Conner's shoulder, "we're gonna need back-up, big time. Trent and Sam, come with me." He walked over to the two of them. "Let's go."

"Why not me or one of the others?" Conner asked.

"You'll have your role to play in this Conner," Tommy answered as he looked back, "trust me. Right now I need Trent and Sam. Keep an eye on the city and call us if that thing returns." Tommy looked at both Sam and Trent. "Come on."

The woods with Trent and Sam!

Sam walked next to Tommy while Trent walked on his other side while they passed a river.

"Thanks, Dr. O. for trusting me," Trent thanked, "it means a lot."

The three of them ended up crossing the river to the other side of the bank.

"I do trust you, Trent," Tommy said before he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, "and you, too, Sam, but I meant what I said in the lab. This mission had to be yours and Sam's."

"Why?" Trent and Sam asked.

"There's an ancient artifact that was hidden out here centuries ago," Tommy answered as they continued to walk, "I've known its whereabouts for a while, but only two different powers can retrieve it."

"Mine and Sam's?" Trent asked as he and Sam stopped walking.

"Yes," Tommy answered as he, too, stopped walking and turned to face them, "your chameleon power, Trent and your lighting power, Sam. With them you should be able to retrieve the artifact from its hiding place. But, I'm warning you two it won't be easy."

"We're ready," both teens told him.

"Good," Tommy said with a nod, "let's go."

Sam and Trent both started to follow Tommy who had at that time started walking again.

Waterfall!

It wasn't long till they came upon a waterfall that reminded Sam of the Wind Ninja Academy entrance.

"Is this it?" Trent asked.

"Yup," Tommy answered, "it's there in the water." All three came to a stop on the shore line of the waterfall. "Ok. Raise your arms like this." All three of them raised their left arms up, bent at the elbow, fists clenched, and Dino Gems facing outwards. "Now concentrate! Use the Dino Gem power."

Both Sam and Trent nodded before they closed their eyes and focused. All three gems lite up before energy from all three shot into the water.

"There it is," Tommy said.

Both Sam and Trent opened their eyes and gasp in shock as the Shield of Triumph glows.

"It's working," Trent said.

"Don't break the concentration," Sam told him, "stay focus."

"Oh man," Trent groaned.

"Keep on going Trent, Sam," Tommy tried to encourage, "we almost got it."

"We're trying Dad," Sam groaned next.

"We're losing control," Trent finished.

Sam groaned as she tried to stay on her feet.

"I can't hold on much longer," Sam got out.

"Don't let go," Tommy told him, "if we lose it now then we lose it forever."

"Gotta stay focus," Sam grind out.

The three of them tried to keep it up, but Trent slips a bit.

"Trent," Tommy called.

"It's...it's slipping," Trent told him, "I can't."

Much to Sam's relief Conner jumped up, grabbed the Shield, somersaulted through the air, and landed in front of Sam, Trent, and Tommy. Tommy cought Trent before he fall to the ground exhausted.

"How's that for timing?" Conner asked.

"Never Better," Trent answered, "thanks."

"You got the Shield's telepathic message," Tommy told him, "it proves I was right. It proves you're ready."

"Ready for what?" Conner asked.

"The Shield of Triumph," Tommy answered, "only a Ranger in complete sync with the universal Dino energy can handle its power."

"But when you took Trent and Sam I thought..."

"For the Shield to assume full power, all Rangers must contribute a part of themselves," Tommy explained, "Trent and Sam has completed their part. Now it's up to the rest of us."

"Tell me what I have to do?" Conner asked, "cause the Terrorsaurus is back and we can use all the help we can get."

Just then Trent knees gave away making Conner leaned forward a bit.

"Trent."

"I have to get Trent and Sam back to the lab," Tommy told the Red Ranger, "I'll make my contribution to the Shield, and get it to you as soon as I can." Conner handed the Shield over to Tommy. "You think you could hold off the monster a little longer?"

"I won't let you down," Conner answered before he took off.

Dino Lab!

Sam sat at the main computer with Justin watching the other Rangers fight off the monster while Tommy was contributing to te shield while Trent rested in the steps. Tommy continued to put his energy into the Shield of Triumph before he stops, slumping against the floor making Trent and Sam runs forwards.

"Dr. O!" Trent shouts.

"I'm fine," Tommy told them, "just a little drained."

"Believe me," Trent said, "I know how you feel."

"It'll be worse for Ethan and Kira," Tommy stated, "I hope they're up for it."

Sam moved back to Justin before flinching before smiling when Conner was able to handle the power of the Shield of Triumph. It wasn't long till Tommy walked back into the house with the other 6 Rangers right behind him.

"That shield rocks," Conner said as they started down the stairs.

"No doubt," Kira agrees.

"Thanks for trusting me with your powers, guys," Conner said

They reach the bottom of the stairs and walk into the lab.

"It's only a loan, don't forget that," Ethan told him, "and anything to help get our Zords back."

"I just wish you could have felt what it was like," Conner told them as he looked as his friends, "the power is amazing."

"The Triassic Power was always meant for you, Conner," Tommy told him making all of them to look over, "all you had to do was trust in yourself. Then it was easy for others to trust in you too."

"See?" Ethan asked, "all that jealousy and look how great everything worked out."

"Almost everything," Conner told him before leaving again.

Sam giggled while she shooked her head before going to back to helping Justin.

Next Day: Hayley's Cyberspace!

Sam and Trent both rushed out out of Hayley's Cyberspace quickly looking worried.

"Trent, Sam," Kira said with a smile on her face, "you two are not going to believe this. You're going to freak."

"I'm already freaking, we're out of soy milk and Hayley, the twins, and Yukie are off today," Trent told her, "I gotta hit the store."

"I'm also freaking," Sam added, "I have to the Dino Lab because Hunter and Uncle Justin kinda of get each others faces."

The two of them started to walk away, but Kira stopped them again.

"Oh, wait, I have to tell you something," Kira said.

"Sorry, it's going to have to wait," the White and Crimson Rangers told her.

"Okay, have you seen Ethan?" Kira asked.

"Not yet."

"Conner?"

"Not today."

"The twins?"

"In Briarwood visiting their Mother."

"Yukie?"

"Still trying to move on from what happened to her."

Trent and Sam both started to walk away.

"Later!" both of them called over their shoulders.

"Great," Kira sighed, "who am I going to tell?"

Dino Lab!

Sam ran down the stairs to see Justin and Hayley at the Main Computer while Conner was standing next some kind of control box while Hunter sat on some steps watching.

"Alright, you ready Conner?" Hayley asked.

"Yep," Conner answered, "ready."

Hayley and Justin turns back to the computer while Sam walked over to Hunter who smiled when he saw her.

"Try the controls," Justin told him.

Conner touches the controls. Sam sat next to the former Crimson Ranger and laid her head on his shoulder while holding his hand.

"Okay," Conner said.

"Initiating simulation," Hayley said as she started to type.

Red electricity moves up Conner's hand, traveling up his body making his hair stand on end which resulted in a giggling Sam and a smirking Hunter.

"Hayley, Justin, can we stop please?" Conner asking

Hayley turns round in her chair while Justin looked at him before they both gasps and spins back to the computers, typing quickly.

"Shutting down," Justin said as they turned off the program.

Conner gasps as the simulation ends before Kira appeared on the view screen talking into her communicator.

"Hey Conner?" Kira asked, "are you there? It's Kira."

"Hey Kira. Unfortunately he's a little…fried right now," Justin answered as he looked over at the poor Red Ranger.

"Are you alright?" Hayley asked

"Yeah, fine, I just wanted to tell him that…" Kira replied

"Can we call you back?" Hayley asked.

"We're working on the control program for the new assault vehicle," Justin finished.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Kira agreed, "what about Ethan? Is he around?"

Everyone all looked over at the Blue Ranger who was on his computer making Sam and Hunter let out sigh as they where slightly reminded of Cam.

"Can you tell her that unless she's getting attacked by something green and scaly, send me an e-mail?" Ethan asked.

"Did you hear that?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah, I heard," Kira answered

"And Ethan's right," Justin agreed, "unless it's an emergency, we should keep the communication frequency clear."

"Okay, I'm just…I'm sorry, I'll talk to you guys later," Kira said sounding upset before she let go.

Hayley turned around to look Ethan while Sam and Hunter talking about Ninja related topics.

"What are you doing over there that's so important anyway?" Hayley asked.

"Searching the web for my soul mate," Ethan answered making Sam and Hunter look over at him with raised eyebrows.

"Dude, you needed help with girls, you just needed to ask," Conner told him.

"I'm looking for something a little bit more deeper then to what your use to bro," Ethan stated, "and by the way? Nice look."

"What?" Conner asked as he looked over at Hayley and Justin, "what's he talking about?"

"You look fine," Hayley told him while Justin looked away, "now, let's try that again."

All three of them went back to the new program though they where having trouble.

"Come on, Conner, take 'em down!" Hayley cheered him on.

"I'm trying!" Conner told her, "no, I'm losing it!"

On the screen, the MegaZord explodes and the words 'simulation over' flash. Hayley sits back while Justin let's out a sigh.

"Oops," Hayley said.

Conner removes the simulation helmet looking none to pleased.

"Great," he groaned, "game over. Again."

"Welcome to my world, dude," Ethan told him.

"At least it's only a simulation," Justin stated trying to cheer the Red Ranger up.

"The hydraulics are doing the opposite of everything I tell them to," Conner complains

"Hey, would you guys say that I'm a) a chiseled work-out fiend, b) a beefy boy-toy, c) a walking toothpick, or d) just your average, everyday dude?" Ethan asked.

"I thought you were looking for something a little deeper, Ethan," Justin told him.

"Yeah, but to get there I've got to answer these 500 questions," Ethan agreed as he rubs his hand while Hunter shooked his head. "And I'm getting a hand cramp."

"Here's a chance to take a break," Hayley told him, "I need you two to pick up a titanium server mechanism. I e-mailed the address to your organizer, Ethan. It'll be waiting for you."

"Do you think that's going to fix the problem?" Conner asked.

"We're hoping," Justin answered, "let's just get it home without Mesogog finding out what we're doing."

After the boys left Sam and Hunter went back to talking while Hayley and Justin worked on the new MegaZord program as they waited. It didn't take long for them to hear the boys coming down the stairs just then they heard a strange sound when the boys came into view.

"Do you hear that?" Conner asked, "what is that?"

"That's my phone," Ethan answered.

"Dude, you gotta change that ring," Conner told him.

They both sat the box down with some trouble.

"What's the matter with it?" Ethan asked/

"Are you serious?" Conner asked.

Ethan pulls out his phone, looking at the screen. He answers it.

"Hello?" Ethan asked before glances at his phone, "hello?"

He looks at Conner and shrugs.

"Must have hung up," Conner said.

Conner and Ethan have picked up the box again and are carrying it down the last bit of stairs when Conner's phone starts ringing.

"You gotta be kidding me," Ethan said.

"What?" Conner asked

"It's better than yours!" Ethan answered as Conner struggles to find his phone while still holding the box with Ethan bracing himself against the banister to keep the box from falling. "Hurry up."

Conner fails to find his phone so he gives up on it.

"Oh, man," he groaned, "come on, let's just get this thing inside."

"'Kay."

The two boys once again started to bring the box when this time a ring tune that sounds a lot like a fan made song for the Ninja Storm team started going off. Hunter cackled as Sam ran past the boys and up the stairs to get to the kitchen where a crimson backpack was laying on the center piece. Sam started to go through her bag looking over the place for her cell phone, but by the time to she found it, it had stopped ringing making her let out a sigh of annoyances. With phone in hand Sam walked back into the dino lab where Justin and Hayley where hooking up the device that boys got while said boys looked over at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Really?" Conner asked.

"A fan made song of the Ninja Storm team?" Ethan asked next.

"Yeah, so?" Sam asked/answered.

"The whole team has the song on their phones," Hunter told the two boys, "but Sam uses it as her main ring tone while we just use it for those who we were teamed up."

Sam gave him a bit of a glare, but Hunter just smiled as her making her to let out a sigh before smiling back. Sam kissed Hunter as he was about to leave to head back to the Thunder Ninja Academy before she turned to see the server mechanism lying on the top of the box, Conner looking at it, Ethan is on his laptop, Tommy was on the computer, and Hayley and Justin were working.

"Let me get this straight?" Conner asked, "so, we just have to transfer the computer information from our testing to this, install it, and then we're ready?"

"Only problem is, it's not accepting the data dump," Hayley said.

Her computer beeps, the screen reading 'DATA TRANSFER ERROR'.

"I just don't understand it," Hayley sighs

Tommy turns round in his chair to face  
her and Justin.

"Keep trying, Hayley," Tommy told her.

He gets up and walks over to the two of them.

"Hey, what do you guys think of this one?" Ethan asked, "she's single, attractive both inside and out, believes she was Cleopatra in another life and loves to paint portraits of snakes."

Conner laughs before getting a smack in the back of the head by Sam who had walked past him and over to Tommy.

"That makes sense, historically," Tommy said a bit unsure.

"Sounds like a perfect match," Conner joked as he rubs his head.

A while later, Justin, Hayley, and Tommy are at the computers, Ethan was still on his laptop, Sam was reading a book on Egypt, and Conner is reading over her shoulder much to her annoyances when Kira walks in.

"Great," Kira said, "you're all here."

"Kira," Ethan said in relief, "where have you been?"

"Yeah, you should check in every once in a while," Conner agreed.

"I did," Kira answered, "never mind." Sam, Conner, and Ethan gathered around her, Justin, Hayley, and Tommy. "Look, I need your opinion on something and I need you all to be honest." Kira then held out a CD to Hayley. "Hayley can you, please?"

"Sure," Hayley agreed.

Hayley took the CD and inserts it and before long Kira's new video appears on the screen. She was dressed in a black outfit with spiky hair and dreadlocks. The music is techno in style and computer images of things like teapots float around her. Conner and Ethan gape at it and then each other while Sam started to panic as Kira looks nervous though Hayley just looks up at her.

"Hmm," was all Tommy and Justin could say.

"Alright," Kira said, "tell me the truth."

"Well…um…" Ethan tried.

"It's…" Hayley also tried

"I'm at a lost for words," Sam breathed.

"What?" Kira asked, "is someone gonna tell me what they really think?"

"I will," Conner answered

"Conner!" Justin, San, Ethan, Hayley, and Tommy yelled.

"No, let him talk!" Kira told them.

"I just think it's not you," Conner stated.

Kira shakes her head while Sam looks at the girl in pity.

"I knew it," Kira said with a sigh, "what was I thinking?"

"I never thought I'd be glad to hear that sound," Ethan sighed in relief.

"I'm with you on that one," Sam agreed as an image came up.

"Either something escaped from the air show, or we're in trouble," Conner stated.

"Zeltrax," both Sam and Tommy said.

"You guys handle it," Tommy told them, "I'm going to try and help Hayley get our new weapon powered up."

"I don't have control over the DragoZord so I'm going to wait here," Sam added.

"Okay," Conner agreed, "ready?"

"Ready."

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!"

Sam watched the fight from the main computer wishing she could be out there to help them.

"Keep trying to get the new vehicle up and running," Tommy told Hayley, "we're going to need it. Zeltrax isn't going to give up until one of us is destroyed."

Hayley nodded as Tommy and Sam ran out of the Dino Lab to go help.

Outside the City!

Tommy sat on his Rapter Rider while a morphed Sam sat behind him before raising his morpher.

"Guys, this thing is still in the area," Tommy told them, "we have to intercept it before it comes into the city." He kicks his Raptor Rider into a run. "Come on, Raptor." Just then the aerial assault craft flies overhead making Tommy pull on the reins of his Raptor Rider. "Whoa, steady boy." Tommy and Sam both got off of the Rapter looking up at the aerial assault craft. "There he is."

Just then Conner, Ethan, Kira, and to Sam's surprised, Rita, Reina, and Yukie ran up behind them.

"What should we do Dr O?" Ethan asked.

"You'll have to fight him the best you can," Tommy answered before raising his morpher, "BrachioZord!"

The Terror Assault Craft drives over some hills which hits the BrachioZord making the other Zords roar. The BrachioZord shoots lightening from its mouth at the Terror Assault Craft, which flies into the air and splits into three different fighter jets.

"Whoa!" Conner said in shock, "check that out!"

"Oh, man," Tommy groaned as the fighter jets shoot at the Rangers who were sent flying through the air, however, Tommy gets to his feet and looks up. "He's getting away!" Sam watched as the aerial assault craft flies away. "Oh no, you don't."

Sam gasped as Tommy runs forwards and leaps into the air flying up to the aerial assault craft. Below, the fighter jets continue shooting at the BrachioZord making it roars before falling over.

"We gotta do something!" Conner told them.

"Like what?" Ethan asked.

"Might be time to go Triassic, Conner," Kira told the Red Ranger.

They all look up as the Terror Assault Craft reforms as Ethan, Rita, Reina, Yukie, and Kira give Conner energy.

"Triassic Ranger, engage!" Conner said.

Conner's Ranger suit changed designs a bit as Ethan, Rita, Reina, Yukie, and Kira demorph with the effort of giving Conner energy. Conner walks forwards, towards the Terror Assault Craft.

"I'm coming up there!" Conner said.

He jumps up, towards the Terror Assault Craft, however, it knocks him away easily. Rita, Reina, Yukie, Ethan, Sam, and Kira start forwards.

"Huh?"

"Whoa," Ethan breathed.

Conner lands on his feet.

"Okay, new plan," Conner said as he pulls out his blaster. "Fire!"

He shoots up at the Terror Assault Craft as screams before it blasts him. Kira, Rita, Reina, Yukie, Sam, and Ethan jerk in shock, looking worried. Conner is still standing when the explosion clears, but his shield is glowing when all of them heard a roar.

"What?" Conner asked as he looks up as a new Zord appears. "Whoa, Hayley did it! Triassic Megarover is online."

"_And just in time, by the look of things_," Hayley said, "_do it just like we practiced, Conner_."

"You've got it," Conner answered before floats up to enter the Triassic Megarover. Sam who has de-morphed not to long ago and the others where all watching as Conner took out the Terror Assault Craft before he joined them longer in morph. "Where's Dr. Oliver?"

Kira and Ethan look at each other while Rita, Reina, and Yukie looked over at Sam who was to busy looking at the air craft.

"You want to tell him?" Kira asked.

Ethan looks at Conner who turns around, and looks up at the aerial assault craft.

"He's still up there?" Conner asked worried.

The 7 Rangers watch in shock as explosions start all over the aerial assault craft.

"Whoa!" Kira shouts.

"Huh?"

Kira Rita, Reina, Yukie, and Ethan gasp while Sam was close to tears. The 7 Rangers step forwards and let a cry of dispire as the aerial assault craft explodes.

"No!" The 6 of the 7 Rangers shouted.

"DADDY!" Sam yelled as tears started to fall.

"No!" Kira screamed, "he can't be gone!"

Conner and Ethan look shocked before Tommy reappears, walking towards them.

"It's alright, Rangers," Tommy's voice said.

They all spin around while Kira gasps, and Conner grins. Sam let a smile appear on her face before she ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

"Daddy," Sam cried as Tommy returned the hug.

"I made it out," Tommy told them.

"Don't do that again," Sam ordered, "or I'll get Aunt Kat."

"Sorry," Tommy apologized a bit freaked out.

As Sam let him go the other three run towards him looking happy.

"Dr. O!" Conner shouts with joy.

"You're okay!" Kira said with a smile.

"But what about Zeltrax?" Ethan asked.

"Zeltrax is gone," Tommy answered.

Later that day!

Conner, Kira, Sam, Rita, Reina, Yukie, and Ethan are walking towards the place where they're going to shoot Kira's new music video. Trent jogs up behind them then while Kira was carrying her guitar, and Trent has a camera.

"Well, everything is all set," Trent told her, "cameras are all ready, playback's good. All you gotta do is sing."

"Thank you, guys," Kira thanked, "from now on, no more letting someone tell me who to be."

"Especially since who you are is already pretty cool," Conner told her with a smile.

Kira grins at him before Conner looks at Ethan, who is looking around.

"Hey, you forget something?" Conner asked.

Ethan grins and rubs his hands together.

"I'm supposed to meet my cyber-hottie today!" Ethan answered

"What, here?" Trent asked.

"I figure, you can't get much better in the first date department than a music video shoot." Ethan replied

"How're you going to know who she is?" Conner asked

"She's wearing a pink hat and a matching jacket," Ethan answered, "oh, there she is now!"

He runs towards a girl sitting in a chair reading a magazine, wearing a pink hat and jacket. Conner pulls out his cell phone and got it ready to film.

"Excuse me, are you Dreamgirl23?" Ethan asked.

The girl looks up and Sam could see she was Cassidy.

"Yes, I am!" Cassidy answered.

She stands up and turns around, but she gasps as she sees Ethan, who looks shocked. Their smiles faded as Ethan looks round at the other Rangers, who gape at him.

"I don't believe it," Trent said before they all started to laugh.

Just then Sam pointed two blonds and a dark haired boy making her smile and wave at them.

"I have to go guys," Sam told them before she ran over, "Tori, Hunter, Blake!"

The three smiled at her as she got closer before she hugged Tori and then Blake, but kissed Hunter.

"Sam," Blake greeted with smile, "I see you changed Ranger color on us."

"Don't you start," Sam growled, "I get it enough form these two."

Sam pointed at Hunter and Tori who were both laughing before they looked up as the music started.

"_Looking back I don't regret, one single day_."

Ethan is standing in the audience with Cassidy before he grins at her, and she smiles back. Conner laughs at them, clapping along to the music.

"_Memories will keep me close, when you walk away."_

Devin, also in the audience, raises a camera up.

"_It's harder than I could imagine_"

Trent was also filming her.

"_Guess I should have known that_."

Kira looks up into an overhead camera. Sam, Tori, Hunter, and Blake clapped along to the music while the two girls where smiling and cheering for Kira.

"_Close your eyes I'll be there; I'll come running anywhere_."

The camera angle changes several times. The sun behind Kira is sometimes so bright she cannot be seen through the cameras.

"_Say goodbye, I'll be okay; I'll wait for you 'cause_."

The video changes to a new location, a scrap heap. Kira is leaning against a rusty shell of an old car.

"_True love will never fade_."

The video goes back to showing Kira on stage.

"_When it's real, you can feel it_."

On the video, Kira laughs and waves a hand at the camera, her voice played over the top.

"_And I know that you know_."

The video goes back to showing Kira singing, this time standing on a box in the scrap heap.

"_That I will keep on waiting_."

The camera shows Kira standing against the sky.

"_Faithfully… patiently… for you_."

The audience claps and cheers as the music fades. Sam and Tori smiled at each other while Hunter and Blake cheered with the crowd.

...My Line...

**Disclaimer-I do not own Power Rangers, but I do own Samantha Oliver and the Chan Twins along with Yukie belong to D.J. Scales.**

_I well like to give special thanks to_** D.J. Scales, Kenn Faith Dawn, dream lighting, Kiba1278, hellraiserphoenix, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, brankel1****,** _and_** Taeniaea **_for reviewing._


	16. Tutenhawken's Curse!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder!**_

Blue Bay Haber: Wind Ninja Academy!

After sneaking out of the house without Tommy knowing, Sam was setting in her white with icy blue accent ninja uniform watching as Shane, Tori, and Dustin where teaching their students when two girls, one blond and the other brunette walked up and sat next to her.

"Long time no see Sam," the blond said.

"Yeah," the brunette agreed, "you don't call or e-mail."

Sam rolled at her eyes as she gave a cackle.

"Sorry you two, but I've been busy," she told them.

"With what?" the two of them asked.

"Well, there's school, I have a job, I also volunteer at the Snow Ninja Academy, and I'm back in the Ranger business," Sam answered.

"That is business."

"I'll try to e-mail you two," Sam said, "but I'm not making any promises Marah, Kapri."

"Right," the Sisters agreed with a nod.

The three of them went back to watching before her morpher beeped. Sam raised her arm up after looking around.

"Sam here."

"_Sam, it's Justin_."

"What can I do for you, Uncle Justin?"

"_Tommy's worried about you. He want's to know where you are_?"

"The Wind Ninja Academy."

"_Samantha Oliver_," Sam heard over her morpher making Shane, Tori, and Dustin to look over before they snirked. "_Get back home right now_."

"Yes Daddy," Sam said with a sigh as the connection dead before she looked at her 5 friends. "Sorry guys, but I have to go."

"Go on," Tori told her, "we don't want you in anymore trouble then you might already be in."

Sam nodded before hugging them and then ninja streaking out of the school grounds heading back home.

History Museum!

"Life for the Kings and Queens of Ancient Egypt was a walk with riches and treasure beyond the imagination," the tour guide was saying while Sam was looking around as they walked into the room looking on in awe. "Some of these artifacts are over four thousand years old."

While Sam was looking on in fascination the other Rangers where enjoying their time.

"Wow," Sam said in awe, "look at this stuff. Can you image what it's like to live back then?"

"Yeah, I can," Cassidy answered, "the Egyptian totally knew the importance of style and class so I would have fit right in."

Sam looked at Kira who looked back at her before they went on.

"And this is the sarcophagus of the Ancient Pharaoh, Tutenhawken," the tour guide told them as they came upon it, "Tutenhawken was a feared leader who was believed to have mystical powers."

Sam walked round to the other side where Kira was standing and looked over the coverings when Ethan joined them.

"Wow, check out these hieroglyphics," Ethan said with a smile.

"Weird," Conner stated, "what it say?"

"The legend is, that Tutenhawken, was able to put hexes upon his enemies," Sam answered before the tour guide could answer, "the exact translation is unclear, but these writings are believed to be some sort of curse."

"Very good," the tour guide praised making Kira, Conner, and Ethan to look at their Crimson Ranger, "some one has been reading up on their history."

Sam smiled a bit with a blush on her cheeks before they looked back at the hieroglyphics.

"That is so cool man," Ethan said as he pulled out a pen and paper, "I've to write this stuff down."

"Why?" Trent asked a little unsure."

"So, I can decipher its encrypted message," he answered with grin, "it'll be like cracking an ancient computer code."

"In other words, it speaks to his inner cyber geek," Conner told them with a cackle.

Sam let out a sigh before she turned around to look at the other artifacts.

"Well, I for one wouldn't want to be on the receiving side of his curses," Kira stated.

"Oh, come on, you guys don't actually believe in that stuff, do you?" Ethan asked.

Sam, Kira, Conner, and Trent all started to walk away from the sarcophagus to catch up to the others.

Hayley Cyberspace!

"So close," Ethan told them as he sat at his computer, "only a few more symbols to translate."

"Are you getting extra credit for this or something?" Conner asked as Sam placed their drinks down in front of them before she went back to make more.

Rita, Reina, Yukie, and Trent were busy waiting tables.

"No, it's a personal challenge," Ethan answered, "Tutenhawken may have been the king of Egypt, but I'm the king of codes."

"Ethan don't go there," Sam said as she whipped down the counter, "I know two people who can beat you at code creaking."

"Mrs. Porter said there might be a curse," Kira told him, "maybe you should..."

"This is about technology," Ethan told her, "hard facts. Not about some crazy Legend." Just then his computer beeped making him to grin. "Yes! I got it."

"Cool," Conner said as he looked closer, "what it say?"

"**To the defilers of my tomb, I now bestow eternal doom, onto you who reads this first, upon you is the Pharaoh's curse**," Ethan read before he looked at the others.

"Oh, dude, you're cursed," Conner started to tease him, "get away from me before it rubs off."

"Very funny," Ethan stated though he sounded nerves.

"Seriously though?" Conner asked, "what's going to happen, are you gonna turn into a Cocker spaniel? Or sprout an extra head or something?"

"These warning's were put on the tomb to scare of grave robbers and thieves," Ethan explained to him, "that's it!" Conner nodded as he hummed while trying to scare Ethan. "Back me up here, Kira, Sam?"

"Hey, I told you not to read it," Kira pointed out, "don't blame me if your hair falls out."

"Sorry Ethan," Sam said as she went back to work.

"You guys listen," Ethan exclaimed "nothing is going to happen because I read that curse."

Dino Lab!

Sam walked down the stairs to the Dino Lab having had just gotten off of work as soon as Ethan read the curse that he written down from the tomb of Pharaoh Tutenhawken. When she reached the lab she saw Tommy talking to two boys, one in red and the other in yellow.

"Dustin, Shane?" Sam asked as she walked up to them.

The two boys turned around to see Sam right behind them before smiling.

"Sam," they greeted.

Sam hugged the two boys who returned the hug before they let go.

"What are you two doing here?" Sam asked.

"We're here to ask if you want to hang out," Shane answered, "you know as a reunion."

Sam let out a sigh seeing as the other day Tommy had grounded her to the point where she could only go to school, work, and if needed the Snow Ninja Academy plus Ranger duty.

"Sorry guys," Sam apologized.

"She's grounded boys," Tommy finished.

"Why?" Shane asked confused.

"She sneak out without telling me or Justin," Tommy answered as he gave Sam a pointed look even though no one could see under the helmet.

Shane and Dustin flinched, but the three of them walked back up the stairs into the house talking about the day when Lothor was around. Shane and Dustin still, however, took creaks at Sam teasing her about the new color before they were running for their lives.

Later on!

After teaching Shane and Dustin a lesson about teasing some one whose been around more Pink Rangers then she could count was a bad idea, Sam returned to the Dino Lab where Ethan and Conner were explaining about Cassidy's weird behavior while Hayley was working on something.

"What do you think Dr O?" Ethan asked, "could this curse be for real?"

"If there's one thing I've lowered from being a ranger it's anythings possible," Tommy answered.

"So you finally came to terms with the curse?" Sam asked as she stood by Tommy.

"Where have you been?" Conner asked the Crimson Ranger.

"Kicking a former Red and Yellow Rangers butts for teasing," Sam answered, "and if you two know what's good for ya, you wouldn't even think about it."

"Right," the two boys agreed.

"I need to talk to Kat and Jen about their influence on you," Tommy sighed.

Sam grinned at him making the Black Ranger to sigh again and shake his head.

"What's the new project that Hayley's working on?" Conner asked.

"I don't know," Tommy answered, "she won't even tell me or Justin."

Just then the computer started to beep making them to look over to see Kira appear on the screen only in her ranger uniform.

"_Guys, we have a mad mummy in the Quarry!"_

"You three go help Kira," Tommy told the, "I'll connect Trent, the twins, and Yukie."

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!"

"Crimson Ranger! Dino Power!"

"HA!"

All three of them morphed quickly.

"Dino Power! Eha!"

Quarry!

All three of them ran up to Kira who looked a bit tired.

"Kira," Sam said as she hugged the Yellow Ranger.

"Are you ok?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kira answered.

"And so am I," Tutenhawken said as he stood up from the smoke.

"But, how?" Kira asked, "I destroyed you!"

"There's only one way to destroy the great Tutenhawken," the mummy told her before firing some kind of lasers at them.

All four of them dodged the blast before Tutenhawken flew through the air and snatched up Conner.

"We've got to follow him," Ethan told the two girls.

"Come on!" Kira said as all three ran off after him.

Forest!

"Put me down!" Conner ordered.

"As you wish," Tutenhawken joked as he dropped Conner.

Kira, Ethan, and Sam all ran over to Conner as he hit the ground.

"Oh man," Kira stated.

"Thundermax Lasers!" both the Yellow and Blue Rangers yelled as they pulled out the weapon.

"White Tiger Saber!"

"Fire!"

"Energy Blast!"

The Pharaoh dodged the attack, flew down, crashing into the rangers, and sending them to the ground.

"Now you all well pay."

Sam stepped forward a bit when Tutenhawken was attacked from behind.

"You want more?" Trent asked as he was holding his Drago Sword.

"You shill see me again."

Sam and Trent moved a bit when he took off into the sky.

"Power Down."

"Power Down."

They all ran over to Trent once they where in their civilian forms.

"Hey, guys," Trent greeted.

"Thanks man," Conner thanked him, "we owe you one."

"Not a problem," Trent told him.

"This whole thing is my fault," Ethan told them making Conner to sigh.

"Look, he said that there's only one way to defeat him," Conner stated as he looked over at Ethan, "we've just got to find out what that is."

"Hold on," Kira told them as it her, "I found more hieroglyphics at the exhibit." Kira pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. "Maybe there's a counter spell in there."

"Yeah," Ethan said as he took it, "worth a shot."

"Well, get cracking king of codes," Conner told him.

Sam let out a sigh as gust of wind blew the paper out of Ethan's hands before he went to go get it, but it was the sound of something breaking that got her attention. When she looked she noticed that a tree was falling towards and Trent acting quickly tackled him to the ground just in time. The other three ran over to them look weird.

"Are you ok?" Conner asked.

"Don't worry Ethan," Kira told him, "you can break the curse."

"I just hope I live long enough, too," Ethan groaned.

Dino Lab!

All 5 Rangers where back at the Dino Lab with Justin, Tommy, Rita, Reina, and Yukie watching Ethan try and crack the hieroglyphics that Kira got.

"Sweet," Ethan exclaimed as he finished deciphering the second set of symbols. "Your mine!"

"Careful," Conner warned as he started to tease Ethan, "it might be an even worse curse." At this he grinned. "Hey that rhymes!"

Sam reached over and smacked Conner upside the head while the twins and Yukie glared at him.

"**Tutenhawken's power cannot be beaten on Earth but only in the sky can you break the Pharaoh's curse**" Ethan read before he let frown appeared.

"Great," Kira said with a smile, "I'll just use the PteraZord to fight him."

"I don't know Kira," Justin said as he looked at her, "the curse's on Ethan. I think he's the one who has to break it."

"The last time I checked the TriceraZord didn't have wings," Ethan said with a sigh.

"Ethan," Hayley's voice said as came up to them making all 10 of them to look at her, "you about to owe me so big time." She turned around. "Come look."

The wall opened to reveal a new bike that was all blue.

"Whoa check it out."

"Nice work."

"Wow," 5 girls said in shock.

"Tight," Ethan said in awe, "that's for me?"

"Yup," Hayley answered, "the latest technology." Sam giggled. "Faster then anything I have ever build."

"That is so amazing," Ethan said before thought dawned on him, "it's wouldn't happened to fly would it?"

"Fly?" Hayley asked before her smile faded. "No."

"Hayley," Tommy said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "we, huh? Need it to fly."

"I see," Hayley said as she moved forward, "and you couldn't have told me that before."

Ethan watched as Hayley got back to work before looking at the others.

"I'm going to stay and help her."

Sam and Justin where both setting at the main Computer while Ethan and Hayley where adding more touches to his bike when the alarm sounded.

"Their not finished modifying the bike yet," Trent said when Tutenhawken appeared on the screen.

"We better hold him off for as long as we can," Conner told them from behind Trent.

"Okay," Tommy agreed before he moved out of the way.

Sam stood up and went to stand next to Kira.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!"

"White Ranger! Dino Power!"

"Crimson Ranger! Dino Power!"

The four morphed Rangers took off to face the brought to life mummy.

Quarry!

"There he is," Conner told them before he reached for his Thundermax Blaster. "Ready?"

Kira pulled out her own Thundermax Blaster while Trent pulled out his Drago Sword as Sam brought forth the White Tiger Saber.

"Fire!"

"Energy Blast!"

The beams didn't hit, however, as Tutenhawken fired off some kind of green stripe of lasers from his eyes and the five energy beams connected, but bounced back exploding the ground beneath the Rangers feet sending them to the ground.

"We've got to go Super Dino!" Conner told his teammates.

All four of them felt the power surge through them before the lines on their suits changed and for Sam her nails became claws. Tutenhawken once again fired off some kind of green stripe of lasers from his eyes knocking the four Rangers to the ground before Elsa appeared again while Trent and Sam stood up.

"We meet again White and Crimson Rangers," Elsa growled as she pulled out her sword.

Trent and Sam went to attack Elsa, but she was able to knock them on the ground bear Conner and Kira.

"Sam, Trent."

"Back off," Conner ordered.

"It's over Rangers," Tutenhawken told them while the other two helped up their White and Crimson Rangers.

"Finish them," Elsa told the Pharaoh.

"I shill."

Tutenhawken for the third time fired off some kind of green stripe of lasers from his eyes knocking the four Rangers to the ground knocking them out of Super Dino Mode.

"Man that was harsh."

"When did they hook up?" Kira asked.

"I have no idea," Sam answered.

Just then a blast knocked Tutenhawken out of the sky making them all to look around before Ethan came into view on his cycle.

"Hover Craft Cycle to the Rescue," Ethan said as rode right by the others.

"Wow," Conner breathed

"Go Ethan," Trent and Sam breathed.

"Hey, I want one of those, too," Conner said.

"Lasers!"

Ethan fired at Elsa, but she was able to dodge them before she tried to attack him, however, that didn't work. As Elsa kept on trying to attack him, Ethan just dodged by driving out of the way, but he was able to knock Elsa to the ground this time when he used his Thundermax Blaster.

"Yeah."

"Alright."

"Look out!" Tutenhawken fired at Ethan at that moment, but Ethan ducked before the Pharaoh flew over his head.

"Good-bye."

"I don't think so," Ethan told him before he revved his cycle. Near the edge of the lake the Cycle turned into a flying assault vehicle which the Blue Ranger used to fly over the lake and after the Pharaoh. "The Sky's the limit now." Tutenhawken tried to fire at the Blue Ranger, but he just dodged by moving his cycle up into the air. "Going up." Once he was hovering over the Pharaoh he attacked. "Fire!"

Ethan kept firing just waiting for a hit.

"You can't beat me," Tutenhawken told him before firing.

However, Ethan dodged the attack and he attacked as well, but they hit the Pharaoh.

"Up and over," Ethan said as he went over the Pharaoh.

"You well never defeat the curse," Tutenhawken told Ethan.

"Never is along time baby," Ethan stated before he went in for more attacks this time destroying the Pharaoh. "Sometimes I just love this job."

"Yeah, alright," Kira and Sam cheered as they all ran over.

"You broke the curse," Kira told him.

"I sure hope so."

Just then Tutenhawken grew 30 feet tell making Sam groan

"He's back," Trent told them while Elsa walked up to them all.

"Not her, too."

"Sam and I well handle Elsa," Trent told them as both Sam and him got ready for a fight.

"And we'll finish the freak," Conner told him.

"Right," both Trent and Sam agreed.

Trent and Sam went in to fight Elsa while the others ran off to take care of the Pharaoh which was around the time that Rita, Reina, and Yukie showed up to give the Shield of Triumph more power. While the other Rangers destroyed Tutenhawken, Elsa sent a blast at the two Rangers that Trent was able to send back which sent her to the ground.

"Had enough?" Trent asked.

"You got lucky this time, but Mesogog well prevail," Elsa told them before she vanished.

"We'll be ready," Trent mumbled.

Hayley's Cyberspace!

Ethan was playing Foosball against Conner and Kira while other 5 members of the team where working.

"Oh, that's another win for team Red," Conner told him, "tell you what next time we'll play tomb raider." Ethan looked at Conner with a none amused look on his face. "Ok, bad idea."

"I'm just glad that stupid Curse is broken," Ethan told them, "that was brutal."

"Speaking of brutal," Kira told Ethan just as Cassidy walked in.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" Cassidy asked Ethan, "alone?"

"Can we make this quick?" Ethan asked, "I'm busy."

When Cassidy and Ethan walked off the side Hunter walked in and over to Sam who was behind the counter.

...My Line...

**Disclaimer-I do not own Power Rangers, but I do own Samantha Oliver and the Chan Twins along with Yukie belong to D.J. Scales.**

_I well like to give special thanks to_** D.J. Scales, Kenn Faith Dawn, Kiba1278, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, _and_ brankel1 **_for reviewing._


	17. Fighting Spirit!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder!**_

Oliver House Hold!

Sam walked into the house after school with Kira while the two of them talked and laughing before heading to the kitchen where they saw the Newspaper being turned.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hello Dr O."

"Hey, girls," Tommy's voice greeted them.

Both the girls got something to drink before they headed to Sam's bedroom to do their homework before going to meet up with Conner and Ethan.

Dino Lab!

"Sup Hayley, Justin," Ethan greeted as the four of them walked into the Dino Lab, "where's Dr O?"

"Yeah," Kira agreed, "not that we could see him if he was here."

"Hey guys," Tommy's voice greeted from where the weights.

"I'll never get use to that," Kira told them.

"Try living with him like this?" Sam asked making Kira give her a pity look.

"Hey, uh, Dr. O," Conner started as he walked towards the work out area, "no offence...but, whats the point of building your Biceps if nobody is going to see them?"

Sam looked at Conner with a glare while the weights hit the ground.

"Well, that's why I called you here," Tommy answered as he picked up a black towel, "Hayley and Justin found a way to bring me back to normal."

"That's great," Kira said.

"What are we waiting for?" Ethan asked, "let's do it."

"Hang on everybody," Hayley sighed as she and Justin brushing past Kira and Conner, "Tommy, Justin and I told you that we think the remolecuriser may make you visible again, but we haven't found a power source strong enough for it yet."

"I've been thinking about that," Tommy said as he picked up a black box and handing it to Justin, "maybe we should use this."

Justin took the box while Hayley moved to stand slightly behind him to look over his shoulder as he opened the box.

"No way," Justin said when he saw the Black Dino Gem, "forget it."

"We've gotta try something," Tommy told him, "my Dino Gem is the most powerful source of energy we have."

"Powerful being the operative word," Justin told him.

"We have no idea how your body will react to it," Hayley finished, "its too risky."

"Hayley, Justin, we don't have a choice," Tommy told them.

Both geniuses let out a sigh as they looked to where Tommy was standing with a defeated look on both of their faces. After a while of setting up the machines and after the twins and Yukie came into the Dino Lab before Hayley covered Tommy with a blanket that has the Dino Thunder Symbol on it.

"For the record," Hayley said as she straighten out the blanket, "I still think this is a bad idea."

"I have to agree with her, Tommy," Justin second.

"And for the record," Kira said as she walked up with Sam.

"We agree with Uncle Justin and Hayley," Sam finished.

"Don't worry," Tommy told them, "I'll be fine."

"Why is it that every time I hear 'Don't worry' that's when I worry the most?" Sam asked.

"Because it always calls for it," Rita answered.

"And this is Mr Oliver, we're talking about," Reina added.

Tommy let out a sigh making the three girls to laugh while Kira rolled her eyes though Justin couldn't help, but nod in agreement.

"He was a Red Ranger once," Justin put in this time making everyone laugh.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha," Tommy faked laughed, "very funny."

"I thought it was funny," Yukie finally spoke.

Ethan picked up some wires while Kira held the same kind in her hands.

"See you soon Dr O," Ethan told him, "literally, I hope."

Both the Yellow and Blue Rangers placed the wires in their spots before moving away from them. As Hayley booted up the machine. The 9 visible occupants watched and waited before suddenly Tommy's body started to convulse rapidly while the machine started to smoke.

"It's over loading," Justin told them.

"What's happening?" Kira asked.

"The energy turnmanitor shot down," Hayley answered, "he's receiving full charge."

Justin quickly shot it off before they noticed that he's Dino Gem was completely destroy, but they all saw him return to normal only he was out cold.

"Tommy," Justin and Hayley called out as they all surround him.

"Dad?" Sam asked, "Daddy, can you hear me?"

Reefside Hospital!

Sam sat on the side of Tommy's bed looking at him just waiting for him to wake up.

"What's wrong with him Doctor?" Hayley asked as they all stood around Tommy's bed while she had a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I have no idea Hayley," the Doctor answered, "his vitals are stable, but his brain patterns are wildly erratic."

"Can you get him out of it?" Rita asked.

"We're trying," the doctor answered as he looked at her, "but he's not react to anything."

"He's gonna be okay, right?" Ethan asked making Sam to look up.

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you," the doctor stated, "but the longer he stays like this, the more at risk he is."

"Daddy," Sam whispered as tears fall making Hayley to tighten her hold on Sam's shoulder in comfort.

"Thanks Doctor Walsh," Justin thanked.

"You're friends going to get the best care possible," the Doctor told them before leaving the room.

"_Breaking news_," a news reporter said, "_the city is under attack by a terrifying creature_." The screen showed the attack and to the Rangers shock it was Terrorsaurus again. "_Citizens__ are told to stay in doors until further notice_."

"Justin and I well stay with him," Hayley told them.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Conner told her.

All the Rangers in the room took off to face the monster all still worried about Tommy.

Parking Lot!

Once they were full morphed and had called for their cycles, the Rangers all arrived on scene, but Conner was the first to attack by fire his lasers.

"At last" Terrorsaurus growled, "just who I wanted to see."

"Tyranno Staff!" Conner said before his staff appeared in his hand and both he and the new Terrorsaurus started to fight while the others waited for their chance, "I thought that the last Terrorsaurus was ugly, but you even got him beat."

The new Terrorsaurus was able to knock Conner to the ground before Kira, Ethan, Rita, Reina, Yukie, and Sam rode up firing their lasers giving Conner time to get back into the fight. Once again Terrorsaurus sent Conner to the ground before he sent the others as well as Sam to the ground. Just then Trent showed him firing his lasers at Terrorsaurus.

"Trent!"

Terrorsaurus then sent Trent to the ground much to the others surprise making the White Ranger to demorph. The Rangers where once again sent to the ground, but only Conner, Kira, Yukie, and Reina where forced to demorph while Sam and Rita jumped back onto their Rapter Cycles while Ethan called his Hovercraft Cycle before all three attacked him. Terrorsaurus was able to force Ethan to demorph before he set his eyes on Rita and Sam before he forced them to also demorph.

"Ethan, Rita, and Sam," Conner cried as he, Kira, and Reina helped them helped while Yukie and Trent joined them. "This guy has worked my last nerve. Ready?"

"Ready."

"White Ranger! Dino Power!"

"Crimson Ranger! Dino Power!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

Sam blinked when she saw that they where all still in their civilian forms which confused them all.

"Whats going on?" Conner asked.

"That thing fired our morphing energy," Ethan answered.

Sam looked down thinking while the others where not all happy.

"Not so tough now are you?" Terrorsaurus asked.

Sam looked up just the monster left them there.

"He's gone," Rita groaned.

Just then Cassidy and Devin ran up to them.

"Hey guys," the blond greeted them making all 8 of them to turn around to look at them. "Oh my goodness. What happened to you guys?"

"Uh, things are a bit fuzzy, but I would say I giant mutant attack," Kira answered.

"Didn't the Power Rangers come and help you out?" Cassidy asked.

"No," Trent answered with a small laugh, "I guess they couldn't make it."

"Yeah," Conner agreed, "no Power Rangers any where near here."

"That's weird they normally show up when anyone needs them," Devin told them.

"Well maybe their at the laundry mat washing those shinny suits," Kira tried to joke.

"Yeah," Devin agreed a bit worried.

Sam let out a sigh before she looked at her Morpher with a thoughtful look, but with a gasp she tried around and started to head back to her house.

"Sam!" Kira called out, "where are you going?"

"I'll catch up to you guys soon," Sam called back without answering.

Oliver Household: Sam's Room!

Sam ran through the doors of her house before running upstairs into her room where she walked over to her desk. There she opened up her desk drawer where a wooden box with a snow flake rested that she took out and opened. Inside was a black watch-like Morpher with a power disk that has a snow flake symbol on it. With a sigh Sam gently picked it up before removing her Dino Morpher to replace it with her Ninja Morpher, but she pocketed her Dino Morpher in her jean jacket pocket. After placing the box back into it's place Sam left her room heading back to the hospital to check on Tommy.

Reefside Hospital!

Sam walked into Tommy's room to see that the others where already there as well as the Doctor before she walked up to his bed before setting down next to him.

"Any news Doctor?" Hayley asked, "is there anything you can tell us?"

"Sorry Hayley," the Doctor answered, "no change."

Sam watched the Doctor walk out before she looked back at Tommy.

"I wish there was something we could do," Kira said, "I feel completely helpless."

"Dr O is pretty tough Kira," Conner told her, "I mean he gave me a C- on my term paper."

"He was being generous," Rita jumped in.

The others all laughed a bit before it was ruined by the TV.

"_Breaking news the Creature is back_," the news reporter said.

"I had a feeling he'll be back," Ethan stated.

"There's nothing we can do about ti," Trent told him.

"_Where are the Power Rangers_?" the news reporter asked.

Sam let out a sight before she got up and took off out the room much to the others confusion.

Outside Reefside Hospital!

Sam ran out of the hospital before she went to find a place hide. Once she made sure that no one was watching Sam looked at the morpher one last time before letting out a sigh.

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" Sam begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she is in the middle of a snow storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by her white with icy blue accents Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the snow storm disappears and she is then standing on a flat surface of ice with a blizzard in the back ground as she placed her right hand over her chest with a closed fist, but only her pointing and middle finger where in a ninja hand sign while her left hand was placed on her hip. "Power of Snow!"

With one bound Sam ninja streaked off to face Terrorsaurus while others had just ran out of the hospital.

Quarry!

Sam rode up on her Tsunami Cycle surprising Terrorsaurus when she had opened fire on him.

"What?" he asked, "I thought that there were only 9 Rangers."

"There is only 9 Rangers," Sam told him after she came to a stop, "I just happened to have been on the Ninja Storm Team last year."

The Terrorsaurus growled before he went in for an attack on Sam only for her to jump out of the way. As the two of them fought Conner and the others ran up just then to see the fighting.

"What?" Ethan asked confused.

"The White Snow Ranger?" Kira asked also confused.

"It's Sam," the Chan twins answered her.

"So that's why she ran off after the last fight," Conner guessed.

"You got it Conner," Rita told him, "she went back home to get her Ninja Morpher."

Sam was knocked back towards them by Terrorsaurus so the others ran over to her and helped her up.

"Alright freak," Conner said as he got in front of Sam, "we're going to stop you right here and now."

"Tough talk from a bunch of powerless Rangers," Terrorsaurus told them before every Ranger, but Sam who was waiting for an opening ran forward, however, they where all sent to the ground with ease. Sam let out a gasp before she ran forward to check on them as they all looked up at the creature. "Your through." The others all stood up and charged in and started fighting before Conner and Trent ended up back on the ground. "This is pathetic." Sam pulled out Saba and went in to attack, but ended up on the ground with the others when the Terrorsaurus attacked. "It's over."

As the Rangers all got up Tommy came jumping in knocking Terrorsaurus away from the others. Sam smiled as her visor snapped opened before she ran over.

"Dad!" she yelled in joy as she hugged him.

"Whoa, there Sammy," Tommy laughed as he returned the hug.

"Dr O!"

"Your alive."

Sam giggled as she let Tommy go, but remained close to him.

"Not for long," Terrorsaurus said as he got back up.

Tommy glared at the Terrorsaurus before his morpher appeared.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!" Sam clapped her hands together with a smile when Tommy morphed into the Black Ranger. "Brachio Power!"

"Big deal."

Sam's visor snapped closed as she stood next to Tommy as the Terrorsaurus attacked them only before they jump away. Tommy managed to kick Terrorsaurus off of a cliff, but he still landed on his feet before running to the edge.

"Super Dino Mode!" The lines on Tommy's Ranger suit became more pronounced making Sam smile while the others stared in awe.

"Wow," Conner breathed, "when did he get Super Dino Powers."

"I don't know, but he took a good time to bust them out," Ethan answered.

Tommy jumped down and started fighting Terrorsaurus making them all stare in awe of the fight as their Black Ranger got the upper hand. Tommy used one of this Energy Orbs to destroy the Terrorsaurus causing a white rock to fall and break apart unleashing the energies of the Rangers Dino Gems.

"Sweet, we got out powers back," Ethan said as Sam demorphed from her Ninja Ranger form.

Sam pulled out her bracelet before replacing her Ninja Morpher with her Dino Morpher. All 8 rangers ran up to Tommy.

"Dr O."

"Okay what was that about?" Conner asked.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Tommy answered.

"You didn't think I would give up that easily, did you?" Terrorsaurus asked as he appeared in a bigger form.

"Think you three can finish this guy?" Tommy asked.

"Totally," Conner answered, "ready?"

"Ready."

"DINO POWER! POWER UP! HA!"

Tommy, Trent, Rita, Reina, Yukie, and Sam all watched as the three Primary colors took on Terrorsaurus before destroying it.

Dino Lab!

Sam walked down stairs and into the Dino Lab holding the box with her Ninja Morpher in it before stopping when Ethan spoked up.

"Okay let me get this straight three of your old ranger powers came back in your dream?" Ethan asked.

"And you had to fight them to get your life back?" Conner asked.

"This is awesome."

They all started talking at the same time while Sam walked over to Tommy.

"Guys," he cackled a bit, "I just wanted to thank you all, from the bottom of my heart for hanging in there with me through all of this. It was tough, but you guys came through. It means a lot to me."

"That's right," Hayley said walking over to stand behind Tommy, "you all should be really proud of yourselves."

Sam chosed that moment to make herself known by clearing her throat making everyone to look over at her.

"I was wondering where you where Sam," Tommy said as she walked over to Hayley.

"I went up to my room to get this," Sam told him as she showed the wooden box before she handed it over to Hayley, "I think it should go somewhere safe and where it can't be used again."

"Are you sure?" Hayley asked, "it is your first Morpher."

"I don't need it anymore," Sam answered before holding up her wrist where her Dino Gem sat in it's bracelet. "Who needs two morphers?"

Hayley and Tommy cackled before they all heard a sniffle making them all to look over at Conner.

"Are you crying?" Ethan asked him.

"No!" Conner answered at once, "we're just really glad to have you back Dr O."

...My Line...

**Disclaimer-I do not own Power Rangers, but I do own Samantha Oliver and the Chan Twins along with Yukie belong to D.J. Scales.**

_I well like to give special thanks to_** D.J. Scales, Kenn Faith Dawn, Kiba1278, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, **_and_** brankel1 **_for reviewing._


	18. Thunder Storm!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder!**_

Hayley's Cybercafe!

It's been a day sense between Sam and the Evil Crimson Ranger along with Trent and the Evil White Ranger which ended with Sam and Trent as the winners. It was a beautiful day so while the Twins and Yukie were called back to Pai Zhuq to see if they wanted to become teachers, Sam was sitting with Trent and Kira studying before Kira looked up.

"Hey there."

"Trent, Sam, does that guy at the bar look familiar to you?" Kira asked.

Both Trent and Sam looked up to see a guy in a blue hat and jacket at the bar, but Sam was able to see his face making a smile to appear on her face.

"Hi," the guy greeted Hayley.

"You mean the one in the blue hat?" Trent asked her, "not really. Why?"

"I'm sure I've seen him before," Kira answered as Sam got up before walking up to the guy.

"Blake?" Sam asked.

Blake turned around to face her before smiling.

"Sam," the former Navy Ranger greeted her before they hugged each other, "how have you been?"

"Great," Sam answered as they let each other go, "I'm surprised to see you in town though. Are you here for a Motocross Race?"

"You know me to well," Blake answered with a laugh.

"You are one of my Best Friends Blake," Sam giggled as Kira walked up.

"Hey," Kira greeted, "do we know each other?"

"I don't think so," Blake answered, "I'm Blake." Blake shooked Kira's hand. "And this is Jesse."

"Blake, you just look, so familiar to me," Kira said.

Sam and Blake looked at each other before the former Navy Ranger took off his hat.

"Do you follow motocross?" Blake asked

"No," she answered slowly, "why, is that what you do?"

"Kira, your talking to one of the three guys who eats, sleep, breaths, and lives Motocross," Sam answered with a giggle.

Just then a boy walked up to him with a pen and pad.

"Hey," Blake greeted before he took the pen and signed his own cap before giving it to the boy, "here."

The boy walked away happily leaving behind his pen.

"Okay," Kira said in surprise, "so you're famous for, riding a motorcycle?"

Blake laughs a little before looking back at Jesse while Sam let out a giggle. Blake puts a hand on Kira's arm as he starts to walk passed her.

"Don't be so surprised," Blake told her.

"Oh, no," Kira said quickly as she followed him, "I just, didn't know you could be famous for that."

"Well, why don't you come see for yourself?" Blake asked making Trent look over in obvious annoyance at Blake. "The nationals are this week at Reefside park. Bring some friends, I'll get you passes. I've already got Sam a pass."

"You asking him out?" Kira asked.

Sam looked over at Trent before giggling when he shooked his head in totally obvious jealousy.

"No, it's nothing like that," Blake answered her with a slight laugh, "look, part of being a rider is spreading the word of our sport, you know, getting people to come out who never would and all. I promise you, you'll totally be into it plus I've know Sammy here..." Blake wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Sense middle school and she just loves to watch me and brother ride motocross. So I figured you two were friends." Blake looked at Sam a bit. "Your coming aren't you?"

"Of course Blake," Sam answered, "you know I wouldn't miss your race for the world."

"Alright," Kira agreed with a nod.

"Here you go," Jesse said as he handed her passes.

"Thanks," Kira thanked them before walking away.

"Cool," Blake said as he watched her leave before Sam smacked him.

"You've got Tori so eyes back in your head Bug-boy," Sam told him.

Blake rubbed the back of his head while Jesse just laugh. Sam gave Blake one last hug before going over to join Trent and Kira.

Motocross Track!

Sam stood with Kira, Conner, and Ethan waiting for the race to start talking and laughing unaware that something was about to go down.

"_All right, folks. We are ready to start the first 125 moto_."

"Let's get over there," Ethan says, "I don't wanna miss the start."

All 4 of them ran over to the tracks where they saw Blake and the others racers putting on their helmets before they all took off after the count down.

"GO BLAKE!" Sam cheered.

The other 3 rangers laughed and cheered while they clapped with excitement. One of the racers was sent to the ground by running into a blockade while the others racers continued to race on through.

"Yeah," Kira cheered before she turned around, "hey look!" Everyone turned to where she pointing at. "There's Blake!"

"COME ON BLAKE!" Sam continued to cheer.

They all continued to watch the race before Blake came soaring through the finish lines.

"_And Blake Bradley wins again_!"

They all cheered before they ran to join up with Blake who was walking back to his trailer.

"So what do you think?" Blake asked.

"It was awesome," Kira answered.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Blake told her.

"Thanks for hooking us up, man," Conner thanked

"No problem, guys," Blake told him with a smile as they reached his trailer, "what are you guys doing to night? Want to grab a bite?" Just then they all heard a beep and Sam who recognized it was at Blake's side quickly. "Uh, I take that back. Looks like we're gonna have to reschedule."

"Is, everything okay?" Kira asked him

"Yeah, I hope so," Blake answered before he looks back at the others, "listen, it was really nice meeting you. I'll see you guys later."

Blake went to take off, but Sam followed him.

"Your not leaving without me Thunder Head!" Sam called out to him.

Blake laughed before they both ran to where they could Ninja Streak without anyone knowing.

Bridge!

Both Sam and Blake ninja streaked in at the same time next to Cam and Hunter who where standing on a bridge over looking a battle.

"Blake, Sam, am I glad to see you two," Hunter said as he and Blake claps hands before giving Sam a kiss.

"We got here as fast as we could," Blake told him as he clapped hands with Cam, "what's up?"

"We've got trouble," Cam answered, "big trouble."

All four of them looked down at the ground to see the 6 primary Rangers one the Ninja Storm Rangers and the others the Dino Thunder Rangers.

"No," Sam breathed as she watched the Dino Rangers get their butts handed to them, "Kira, Conner, Ethan."

They watched as the Dino Rangers retreated from the fight while Shane, Dustin, and Tori laughed.

"That's harsh," Blake said.

"Are we expecting the worse?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know," Cam answered.

Sam looked down at her Dino Gem with a thoughtful look before letting out a sigh. All four of them jumped down to the ground below looking around when Cam made the suggestion of going into the Abyss of Evil.

"Are you nuts?" Blake asked the Former Green Ranger.

"I take back everything I ever said about you being smart," Hunter said.

"Have a look at what they've done," Cam stated as he gestured around them, "we have to get to the Abyss, it's our only chance."

"You were there, right?" Hunter asked, "you know what's inside that thing."

Cam stops walking, putting a hand to Hunter's belt.

"Yes," Cam answered, 'our powers and we have to get them back if we're gonna have any chance of helping the dino rangers deal with Tori, Shane, and Dustin."

Hunter nods slowly, but Blake isn't convinced while Sam looked torn.

"No way!" Blake insisted, "no. There's, no possible way I'm going near that thing again."

"Well, one way or another you'll have to," Sam told Blake.

"Let's got going," Cam told them.

The other three looked at each other before they all took in a Ninja Streak in one bound.

Blue Bay Haber: Abyss of Evil!

The three boys where all strapped to harness while Sam stood off to the side in case something happens.

"Uh, I just wanna say one last time," Blake said nervously, "I think this is a bad idea."

The other two boys paused.

"Okay, let's go," Cam said, "and, uh, stick together. We split up and we're through."

"Be careful," Sam told them.

"We well Beautiful," Hunter reassured.

Sam watched as all three boys went into the Abyss of Evil. It's was just then that a blur pass by Sam and into the Abyss of Evil that confused her before the three boys climbed back up to the top. Sam rushed over to them and helped them out before she saw Cam's Father getting and all four of them quickly helped.

"Sensei," Sam greeted as she bowed to him.

"It's good to see you again Samantha," Sensei greeted.

"You as well Sensei," Sam agreed.

"We've got our powers so let's go," Cam told them.

Quickly all four of them took off for the Haber bridge having came up with a plan.

Haber Bridge!

"Do you still have your Ninja Morpher Sam?" Blake asked.

"I'm afraid not," Sam answered, "I gave it to my Aunt Hayley for safe keeping. And anyways I only need one morpher." Cam thought over the plan that they had come up with to make some changes. "I'm going to remain with the Dino Rangers."

"That could work to our advantage," Cam said making the other three to look at him, "while pretend to be on Lothor's side, Sam can pretend that we ganged up on her." Hunter turned to glare at Cam. "She can pretend to be hurt, but well enough to still fight." Blake placed a hand on Hunter's shoulders. "Though..."

Cam looked at the dark haired girl with worry.

"I can fake being hurt Cam," the former White Ranger informed him before smirking, "I've done it before."

Hunter and Blake blushed in embarrassment having a good idea on what she's talking about.

"Alright," Cam agreed, "let's do it." The four of them ran over before Sam pretend to leap over to Kira, Conner, and Ethan. "No wait!"

"Wait a minute," Kira said as she looked at them carefully, "Blake?" She watches as the three walk towards the other ninjas while Conner and Ethan made sure that Sam was ok. "That's how I know you, you're a power ranger."

"Good," Ethan said, "cause we can use all the help we can get."

"Yeah," Conner agreed with him

"We're not here to help you guys out," Blake told them as they stand by Dustin, Shane, and Tori, "we stick with our own kind."

"Lothor's shown us the error of our ways," Hunter said.

"Whoever doesn't follow us, we'll destroy," Cam told them as he folded his arms before looking at Sam, "to bad he can't for Sam."

Sam glared at him just to follow the plan.

"Like I'll ever help Lothor," she growled.

"This is going to be great," Dustin said as he rubbed his hands.

"Wait,: Cam holds up a hand, then turns to them, "first, you have to take these." He holds out three disks. "A little power boost, direct from the Abyss of Evil."

"But we already have our powers," Tori stated.

"Not these ones," Hunter told her.

Shane glares at Cam suspiciously while Sam was trying to fight back a smirk.

"You'd better be right about this," Shane told them.

"Believe me," Cam said as each of them takes their disk, "you won't be sorry."

The three Wind Ninjas took a disk and replace the ones on their morphers before hitting a button to activate them only to get knock to the ground. Hunter, Blake, Cam, and Sam rushed to their sides to make sure that they where alright.

"Dude, what happened?" Dustin asks as he takes Hunter's hand and stands up, "my bell is seriously rung."

"How did we get here?" Tori asked, "the last thing I remember..."

"Lothor," Blake told them, "he's back."

"Yeah we know," Shane said, "Sensei told us."

"hat wasn't Sensei," Hunter stated.

"No, dude, I know Sensei when I see him," Dustin said.

"No it's Lothor," Sam told Dustin.

"Okay, unless it was Lothor dressed as Sensei," Dustin concluded really pleased with himself, "huh?"

"Okay, this is all highly amusing," Conner spoked up as they come over to the group, "but, does someone wanna tell me what's going on?'

Dino Lab!

Sam was setting next to Hunter leaning her head on his shoulder while they where holding hands.

Flashback!

"_We were about to fall inside, but, Dad got there just in time_."

Cam looked up to see Sensei smiles at him, helping him pull the brothers up.

End of Flashback!

"So, we faked being on Lothor's side, to get you to take the right ninja disks," Hunter finished, "that's why Sam pretend to be hurt."

"It's a good thing you guys showed up when you did," Conner told them.

Shane smirks a little at Conner.

"Good thing for you guys," he stated.

They all laugh thought Sam rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, dude."

"Nah, I'm just playing, man," Shane told the three, "you guys fight like rock-stars."

"I, for one, will take that as a compliment," Kira said

Dustin and Ethan hit fists silently and Cam smiles a little.

"I'm glad that you guys are back to yourselves," Sam added as she hugged Tori.

"We're glad you're here," Tommy spoked up coming to stand beside Sensei, "but now it's time to get down to business."

"Tommy is right," Sensei agreed as he stand up slowly, "we have a serious problem on our hands."

"And it's gonna take all of us, to defeat him," Tommy finished.

They all stood around talking though the Dino Rangers laughed when Sam started to chase Shane, Dustin, and Blake for teasing her about her new Ranger color. And right when Sam cought up to them the alarm went off so they all gathered around.

"We've got company," Hayley informed them.

"It's time," Tommy said, "to show them what teamwork is really all about."

Hunter and Sam nodded before looking at each other.

Rock Quarry!

All of the Rangers up before stopping next to each other.

"Let's be careful," Tommy warns the rangers. "But let's get it done."

"Are you guys ready?" Conner shouts.

"Ready," they all answer, morphers raised. And they each call on their powers:

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

"White Ranger! Dino Power!"

"Crimson Ranger! Dino Power!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"

"HA!"

All 6 of the 9 Dino Rangers quickly morphed.

"Tyranno!"

"Tricera!"

"Ptera!"

"Brachio!"

"Drago!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Dino Thunder!"

The Ninjas begin their morphing sequence by sending the disk on their morpher spinning while in Blake and Hunter's case up or in Cam's case pushed outward before they were all in the middle of some kind of storm. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Crimson Thunder!"

"Navy Thunder!"

"Samurai Power!"

"Ninja Storm!"

All 12 morphed Rangers jumped down from the cliff top to stand in a line.

"Ranger Power!" they all shouted.

An explosion went off behind the 12 Rangers showing their colors.

"Attack!" Elsa ordered before the enemy armies charged forward.

"Let's kick it," Conner told them.

With that all 12 Rangers charged forward as well. Kira, Conner, and Ethan got into their Rapter Cycles while Shane, Tori, and Dustin got onto their Tsunami Cycles before taking off. Shane and Conner teamed up to take on a group while Kira and Tori teamed up to take on Elsa. Dustin and Ethan teamed up to take on another group. Off on the other side of the quarry Tommy teamed up with Blake while Cam and Trent teamed up leaving Sam and Hunter to join forces against Zurgane. Both Hunter and Sam flipped out of the way of Zurgane and when they landed on their feet Sam brought forth some power.

"Super Dino Mode!"

Hunter looked at her in awe of the Super Dino Mode look before she pulled out Saba and fired an energy blast at Zurgane. Hunter was in even more awe when Sam rushed past Zurgane clawing him before kicking him, Hunter's way who took the chase of hitting him with his Thunder Staff. Tommy and Blake choose that moment to jump in and help them, but all four of them where knocked to the ground by Zurgane who fired a blast at Tommy only for Blake to get into the way.

"Thunder Shield!" Hunter used his Crimson Blaster knocking Zurgane back a bit. Tommy then stepped forward.

"Let me take care of this?" he asked while pulling out his Brachio Stuff.

"We got your back," Blake answered.

"Brachio Stuff! Energy Orb!" Sam cheered when Zurgane was destroyed for the second time before they all regrouped.

"Nice moves, you guys."

"Back at you, bro," Shane second.

The two Red Rangers clasp hands before turning as Marah and Kapri shoot in from the sky, landing in a heap before they run over to the rangers quickly.

"Guys!" Kapri called to them, "hey Cam."

"What are you doing here?" Cam asked as he stepped in front of them.

"Is that any way to greet family?" Kapri asked while frowning.

"Yeah, especially when we brought you a present," Marah agreed before she opened a jar.

"It's our students," Shane said as the Wind Ninjas appeared.

"I'll never get use to hearing that," Sam said as she shocked her head.

"Hey, everybody okay?" Shane asked as he and the Rangers all ran over to them to make sure.

Cam stayed behind with his two cousins and Marah places an arm on his shoulder.

"You didn't think we really went bad, did you?" Marah asked, "we were just, pretending."

"Again?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, well we're slow learners," Kapri answered.

After making sure that everyone was ok, the rangers headed back to the Dino Lab.

Dino Lab!

"I'm afraid it's dead," Haley explained, "Lothor's extraction of the powers left just enough energy for one, last battle."

Shane looks considerably upset as he looks at Conner.

"Yeah, well I guess it's a good thing we got you guys," Shane said.

"You've done your part," Conner told him while putting a hand on the former Red Wind Ranger's shoulder, "it's our turn to take over where you left off."

Shane nods slightly while Dustin comes out from the back and Tommy meet him as they walked over.

"There's just, one thing I still don't understand," Dustin spoked up.

"What's that Dustin?" Tommy asked.

"Who rescued Sensei?" Dustin answered with a question.

Before Marah and Kapri step up quickly.

"I think we can answer that for you," Kapri answered.

"Yeah," Marah agreed with a smile at Dustin.

Everyone started to laugh after Marah and Kapri explained how they rescued Sensei.

"What?" Marah asked, "do you guys have any idea how heavy he is?"

"Yeah," Kapri agreed, "hey, Sensei, you should cut down on the cookies with your afternoon tea."

"I will keep that in mind," Sensei told her while smiling, "now that I am returning to my normal life."

"I'm all about getting back to normal," Ethan seconded.

"Yeah, but not until we get down and dirty," Blake told them.

They all cheered.

Motocross Tracks!

All of the Rangers, Marah, and Kapri greeted Blake was they walked past smiling and laughing. They all where now standing in front watching the race cheering or in Sam's case cheering for Blake. When Blake came through the finish line they all cheered loudly before Conner and Shane lifted Blake onto their shoulders.

...My Line...

**Disclaimer-I do not own Power Rangers, but I do own Samantha Oliver and the Chan Twins along with Yukie belong to D.J. Scales.**

_I well like to give special thanks to_** D.J. Scales, Kenn Faith Dawn, dream lighting, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, **_and_** Taeniaea **_for reviewing._


	19. Wormhole!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder!**_

SPD: 2025!

"_Power Rangers, report to delta command immediately_."

In now time at all 6 teens ran inside a complex state of the art command center where two adults, a dog, and a cat where standing.

"What's going on?" An African-American teen asked.

"Grumm is gone and so is his ship," the dog answered.

"Yes," another teen said, "he's retreated."

"We WON," the African-American told the others.

One of the blonde haired girl looked at the two adults while the others cheered.

"I don't think it's that easy guys," she spoked up.

"Enough," the dog told them, "Cadet Bradley is right. It's not that easy."

"Hello, hello, hello," the African-American said as he looked at the dog, "It's celebration time, you said it yourself, Grumm is gone."

"Yes, he's gone," the dog agreed, "but I know my enemy. He doesn't retreat."

"Commander," one of the adults spoked up making the dog to look over at her, "I've found something."

"Mom?" the girl asked as she walked up to the woman.

"I was searching the far reaches for the nebula when I found this," the woman told them before showing them.

"A wormhole?" the Commander asked.

"Yes," she answered, "a temporal wormhole. And there are traces of Troobian energy inside."

"Sounds like retreating to me," the African-American said.

"That's what he wants us to think?" the Commander told them.

"Sire, where's he going?" the other teen asked.

"More important question," the girl said, "what time is he going to."

Reefside High 2004!

Sam was setting next to Trent who was drawing Kira and Ethan while she did her homework. Kira was playing her guitar while Ethan was playing a Gameboy which made Sam roll her eyes.

"Great," Ethan complained looking up from his Gameboy at Kira, "I was just about to defeat the dreaded Maxodrone, when his evil ship comes along and destroys all that I've done! I don't believe it."

"It's just a game Ethan," Kira told him.

"Yeah," Trent agreed.

"You're acting as if it's real," Sam added.

"What if it is real?" Ethan asked her, "what if the game is actually an ancient diary telling me about a real event that happened in a distant galaxy far, far away?"

"Ethan, your mind is the only thing that's far, far away," Kira answered.

"Ooooh," Trent and Sam both said with a wince.

Just then a soccer ball rolled up to Ethan who stopped it before they looked up to see Conner.

"What's up, guys?" Conner asked.

"Ethan's just giving us a history lesson about something he learned on his handheld geek boy," Sam answered.

"Alright, alright, so it's no intergalactic history," Ethan said.

"Finally," both Kira and Sam said at the same time.

"But it could be the future," Ethan went on.

This made Sam face palm at Ethan's mind.

"Remember it's just a game," Conner told him.

Just then come kind of ship flew over head making the students, but the 4 of them to scream and ran back into the school. The 4 of them watched as it flew away at a fast pace and with one look at each other they all took off to look for Tommy.

Newtech City 2025!

"A wormhole is a thin tube of space time connecting distant reaches of the universe," Doctor Kat Manx explained while she, Commander Doggie Cruger, Samantha Oliver-Bradley, and Hunter Bradley stood before the Red, Green, Yellow, and Crimson Rangers. "It could provide the possibility of time travel."

"Einstein's theory of relativity," Bridge, the Green SPD Ranger said.

"Correct," Sam agreed before turning to the blue dog next to her, "Commander."

"We believe that Grumm has become frustrated with the resistance SPD is showing," Commander Cruger explained which draw attention to himself. "And has decided to take the Terror and his battle into the past where victory will be certain."

"We can't just let him do that," Z, the Yellow Ranger said.

"We won't," Cruger assured her, "we'll go after him."

"Into the wormhole?" Amy, the Crimson Ranger asked.

"Yes," Cruger answered, "but I'm sending just the four of you. I can't leave the present unprotected. Say your goodbyes and report to delta launch in five minutes."

The four of them saluted before Jack, the Red Ranger, and Z walked away leaving just Amy and Bridge behind though the Crimson Ranger walked up to the two adults.

"Sire," Bridge said, "when you say your good-byes, do you mean say good-bye as in see you later or do you mean say good-bye as good-bye?" Amy and the others all looked at Bridge in confusion. "Wait? Don't answer that."

They all watched him leave the Command Center before Amy turned back to the two adults.

"Be careful Amy," Hunter told her as he hugged her.

"I well Dad," Amy stated as she returned the hug.

"Listen to Jack and you'll be fine," Sam was next to say when she hugged Amy next.

"Aw, but Mom, I whether listen to Z," Amy pretended to protest as she hugged her back making Sam laughed as she let Amy go while Hunter was smirking as he stood next to her. "I know. Jack is the Red Ranger."

"Good," Hunter said with a nod.

"He's no Shane, Conner, Nick, Mack, Casey, or Jayden though," Sam told Hunter making him laugh.

Amy laughed before she once again saluted Cruger and then running out to catch up to Jack, Z, and Bridge.

Reefside High 2004!

The 5 out of 10 Rangers where tracking up to Sam's home so they could talk to Tommy.

"Okay, next time you predict the future like this, could you at least make me a pop star?" Kira asked.

"I didn't know it was gonna come true," Ethan answered with a smile.

"We've got to find Dr O," Trent told them.

Before all 5 of them noticed Zeltrax with Tyrannodrones.

"Well, at least you've found me instead," Zeltrax told them.

"At least it's a familiar face," Conner stated.

"Yeah great," Ethan groaned. SPD Space Shuttle 2005!

"Last chance," Jack told them, "anyone want to turn back?" Bridge, Z, and Amy all looked at each other not at all answering Jack. "All right let's go."

Jack quickly sped into the wormhole before the other three could change their minds.

Reefside High 2004!

"Rangers, we fight again," Zeltrax said.

Right before the 5 rangers could do anything Zeltrax was tooken up into the ship that they had seen earlier that day.

"Now there's something you don't see every day," Conner stated as he looked at the others.

The 5 of them started walking again after what just happened needing to get to Sam's place and quick.

"Wonder what they want with Zeltrax," Trent finally spoked up.

"Does it really matter?" Kira asked, "hopefully they'll take him into space and sell him for scrap metal."

"In other words it's all good," Ethan agreed, "Zeltrax is gone and so are they."

"Yeah," Conner agreed with him, "but they aren't."

All 5 of them stopped when they saw a ship that had S.P.D on the side and out walked four teens and three of them where wearing weird clothing.

"Conner, Kira, Ethan, nice to see you guys again!" Jack said as he lead the other three over to them, "you must be Trent and Sam."

Trent and Sam looked at each other before looking back at the four new comers, but it was the blonde haired girl that got all their attention.

"That girl looks a lot like you and Hunter, Sam," Kira gasp in shock.

"Got that right," Ethan agreed.

"Huh?"

"What's going on here?" Sam asked.

"What she said," Conner agreed with their Crimson Ranger.

Jack told them what they wanted to know before they went somewhere else to talk more about it.

"Okay, let me see if I've got this straight?" Ethan asked before he pointed at the new group of four that had appeared from the space shuttle a few feet behind them. "You guys are from the future and you're Power Rangers."

"And you're chasing an Emperor name Grumm who is trying to conquer the future Earth," Kira picked up for Ethan.

"And Grumm came to defeat the Earth now," Conner went on, "so in the future he would have already conquered it."

"And you know these guys because they were brought to the future and helped you out," Trent finished.

"Ok, let's go out on the limb here and say that your telling us the truth," Sam said, "why don't they remember any of it?"

"Oh, I know," Bridge said as he walked forward, "we erased their memories because knowledge of the future would have a detrimental effect on it causing it not to happen in the way its supposed to happen with retracting it."

"What he say?" Kira asked them.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Z answered, "we've given up trying."

"He said that having knowledge of the future can cause curtain events to not happen leading a different future," Sam explained this made everyone to look at her, "what?"

"How did you know that?" Conner asked.

"I was around Dustin for almost a year," Sam answered, "and it's simple time travel knowledge."

"Even here she can understand him," Amy groaned.

"Huh?"

All five Dino Rangers looked at her confused making Z to smack the blond on the back of the head. Just then they all heard a noise which made Jack to pull out his morpher to look at it.

"Krybots!" He told them, "I've got three seperate readings!" Jack then glanced around, before turning to Dino Ranges. "You guys stay here, this our fight."

"Excuse me," Sam spoked up as she walked forward, "not any more. Your Grumm has teamed up with _our_ mortal enemy, Zeltrax!"

"That's right," Conner agreed with her, "you're fight is now our fight."

"Yeah," the other three agreed.

Newtech 2025!

"Oh no," Sam breathed.

"What is it?" Cruger asked.

"This isn't good Doggie," Kat said as she turned around to look at him, "wormhole, it's closing."

Sam was next to turn around.

"If their not back in three hours, they won't be coming back," Sam finished for Kat.

Reefside 2004!

Sam Ran through a crowd of people where running away in her ranger form.

"I claim this place in the name of the Troobian Empire," an orange thing said.

"Not so fast," Sam called, "Pumpkin head!" Sam kicked the thing before landing on the ground again and then turned to face the alien. "White Tiger Saber!"

Both of them started to fight though Sam was knocked to the ground once.

"Just give up."

"Now I'm mad," Sam said before she flipped over his back before laying on the ground while her back and then held up Saba. "Energy Blast!" The blast sent the orange head to the ground before he could harm her. The two of them where back at fighting again, but the Orange Head was able to send Sam to the ground. "Now I'm really mad." Sam ran towards the Orange Head as he fired at her for it only not effective her. Sam kicked the Orange Head sending him to the ground again, but he only got up before she pulled out her bow. "Time to say good bye." Sam twirled in the air firing arrows after arrows at the Orange Head before landing on the ground. She turned around as her box vanished. "See ya, don't want to be ya."

Newtech 2025!

"The wormhole is closing," Cruger told the Blue, Pink, Black, and Omega Rangers, "I need to go after the Rangers and warn them"

The Blue Ranger stepped forward

"I'll go with you, sir!" He said

"I'll go too," the Pink Ranger second.

"No," Cruger told them with a shake of his head, "I need you here in case the unthinkable happens."

"Sir, if you go back and we stay here, and Grumm wins," The Black Ranger told him, "then being here would be unnecessary! There won't be a here."

"He's right sire," Kat agreed.

"Alright then," Cruger agreed, "well all go."

The Blue Ranger nodded before falling back in line.

Reefside 2004!

"Hey, guys wait up!" Sam called as she and Bridge hurried to catch up with the other Dino Rangers, Z, Amy, and Jack.

Conner turned to them and made sure that his fellow Dino Ranger wasn't hurt.

"Any luck?" Conner asked.

"Just ran into a couple of Krybots," Bridge answered, "we took care of them."

"It was kinda like fighting Zurgane all over again," Sam groaned making them laugh.

"Let me guess?" Amy asked, "a Zurgane 3.0?"

"Yeah," Sam answered, "how did you know?"

"I know all about your time on the Ninja Storm Team," Amy answered with a smile.

"Oh."

"Anyways," Bridge said with with a laugh, "you?"

"No," Z answered, "nothing. Which doesn't make any sense cause the Troobian Energy is off the chart."

Just then they heard an explosion before Zeltrax come into view landing on his back. He got back up before firing at Tommy, Rita, Reina, and Yukie who jumped to attack him.

"Black, Pink, Green, and Sapphire Rangers," Bridge said while looking at Jack.

"Time to take it to the next level," Tommy said before he charged in.

"Uh, guys," Jack said when spotted something, "I think we've got some more company."

They all turned around to see what he was talking a group of Robots and Tyrannodrones.

"Ok what are those?" Bridge asked as he looked at the Dino Rangers.

"Tyrannodrones," Sam answered.

"Well, look on the bright side," Z spoke as she turned to her Dino counterparts, "it cant get any worse."

"You just had to say it," Amy groaned.

"Didn't they teach you that Rangers have the worst luck around?" Sam asked when three monsters appeared.

"There's our enemy Comrades," one of them said.

"Guys, I think it's just got worse," Jack pointed out.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Sam and Amy said at the same time.

"Ready?"

"This well be easy."

Tommy soon landed in front of them.

"Better late than never!" he nodded at his own team and the future team, "You guys ready?"

"Black, Pink, Green, and Sapphire Rangers," Jack said with a smile, "I've read all about you four!"

Tommy nodded once while Rita, Reina, and Yukie looked at each other confused.

"Time to go to work!" he stated

As Zeltrax regrouped in front of the army that continue to grow.

"Prepare to be defeated," Zeltrax told them, "you don't stand a chance!"

"Ready?" Jack asked his friends

"Ready!"

Bridge, Amy, and Z nodded.

"SPD EMERGENCY!" they cried together before their Red, Blue, Crimson, and Green spandex suits snapping into place while their rank numbers reflected in black on the left side of their uniform. "Space Patrol Delta!"

Conner smirked at them.

"Not bad," Conner told the, "check this out! Ready!"

"Ready!""

Kira, Sam, Ethan, and Trent nodded as their Dino Bracelets flashed, turning into their morphers

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! HA!" With in now time at all all five of them where morphed into their Ranger forms. "Dino Power!"

"ATTACK!"

"Let's do it." "Ok, give it all you got."

All 15 Rangers rushed in and the fight started with each of them take on a group. Just then 5 more Rangers from the future appeared to help, but they all ended up in a circle with the enemy surrounded them.

"This is your end Power Rangers," Zeltrax told them, "You are outnumbered! Look at the size of my Army!"

"It is true," Cruger agreed with a nod, "you have us outnumbered! But remember that it isn't about the size of the dog in the fight, its the size of the fight in the dog!" Before he raised his sword. "No one gets inside our circle."

"No one gets inside!'

"No one gets inside!"

"No one gets inside!"

"No one gets inside!"

"No one gets inside!"

"No one gets inside!"

"No one gets inside!"

"No one gets inside!"

"No one gets inside!"

"No one gets inside!"

"No one gets inside!"

"No one gets inside!"

"No one gets inside!"

"No one gets inside!"

"No one gets inside!"

"No one gets inside!"

"No one gets inside!"

"No one gets inside!"

"You got it Commander!" Jack agreed.

"ATTACK!"

The enemy charged in and attacked them, but where unable to get pass the Rangers and into the circle before the Rangers went off to fight their own battle. The two Crimson, two Black, and one Shadow Rangers teamed up to take on Zeltrax. When Zeltrax fired at them they all jumped into the air holding their own kind of weapon before all of them started to fight Zeltrax together. Tommy sent Zeltrax into the air before Cruger sent him back to the ground where Sam, Amy, and the Black SPD Rangers blasted him into a tree.

"That was great teamwork," Cruger told them all.

"This is no longer my battle, but I well soon see you again Black Ranger," Zeltrax said before he vanished.

Once he was gone Sam turned to the Black SPD Ranger looking confused under her helmet.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Cody," the Black Ranger answered.

With nod all five of them went to join their Team to face off against the last of the army.

"This is it Rangers," Cruger said.

"RIC," Jack called before tossing what looked like a bone into the air.

The Dino Rangers all watched as a robotic dog turned into a cannon of some kind.

"Canine Cannon!" The SPD Rangers shouted.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" the Dino Rangers shouted after they combined their weapons together.

"Ready?"

"Aim!"

"Fire!"

The two blast hit the remaining enemies sending them to the ground destroyed.

"Rangers!"

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"Green!"

"Yellow!"

"Pink!"

"Crimson!"

"Black!"

"Omega!"

"Shadow!"

"Tyranno!"

"Tricera!"

"Ptera!"

"Brachio!"

"Drago!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Centro!"

"Toro!"

"Styroco!"

"POWER RANGERS!" they all shouted as colors exploded behind them, "DEFENDERS OF EARTH!"

Reefside High!

"Well, guys," Jack said, "it's time to say good-bye."

"So soon?" Conner asked.

"Yeah," Kira agreed, "your time travels now right? No matter how long you stay, you can still get back at the same time."

Z and Amy shooked their heads.

"Not true, the Wormhole is closing...we gotta go," Z told them.

"I really wish I could stay," Bridge said, "I was just born last week; I could meet myself and become my own best friend." Everyone looked at him in confusion as he frowned. "Wait; what if I met myself, and didn't like me?"

"Well, we understand, you've gotta go," Trent said with a nod, "thanks guys, this is something I will always remember."

Sky turned to him.

"Unfortunately, we cant let you do that," he explained.

"You're gonna erase our memories, aren't you?" Kira asked

Syd, Amy, and Cody nodded their heads.

"Yeah; we have too, knowledge of the future will only change what's meant to be," Syd explained

"For better or worse," Amy added.

"Its gotta be like this," Cody finished.

Cruger walked up to them with some kind of device.

"Say cheese," he told them before it went off, "schools over go home." All five of them turned to walk away.

"Did that dog just talk?" Kira and Sam asked. "I think so," Conner answered them.

Sam and Kira looked at each other before they walked away.

...My Line...

**Disclaimer-I do not own Power Rangers, but I do own Samantha Oliver and the Chan Twins along with Yukie belong to D.J. Scales.**

_I well like to give special thanks to_** D.J. Scales, Kenn Faith Dawn, dream lighting, kiba1278, brankel1, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, **_and_** Taeniaea **_for reviewing._


	20. House of Cards!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder!**_

Reefside High Soccer Field!

It's been two days sense the whole comic book mess and right now Sam and Kira where setting on a bench doing homework as Cassidy was on another doing what every while Ethan and Devin where playing cards on another one.

"Oh, enchantments spell," Ethan told Devin, "now your trolls are under my command!"

Ethan placed the card on the pile before him and looked up at his opponent with a smirk making Sam to roll her eyes.

"Counter spell, bro," Devin said as he placed another card on his own pile, "sorry. Now they are free to be set loose on your castle!"

Ethan shuffled through his deck and selected another.

"Magic Arrow card," Ethan countered as he put it on top of his enchantment spell card. "Now my archers can hit five of your warriors with one shot!"

"Not if my warriors are wearing _Injected Armour_," Devin told him, "thank you very much.

"This is so completely lame," Cassidy told them.

"For once," Kira started.

"We actually agree with you, Cassidy," Sam finished.

"You simply don't understand it," Ethan defended the game, "possibly because you've never played Dragon Wars to its fullest potential!"

"Yeah," Devin agreed, "the intelligence and concentration it takes to play this game is more than what most people can comprehend!"

"Oh really?" Cassidy asked, "that's why my 6-year-old Brother is so into it."

"Besides, you guys know that Randall will freak if she catches you, it's against the rules to play cards," Kira told them.

"Dude, can we get back to the game?" Devin asked, "I believe I was just about to charge your castle!"

Ethan nodded and shuffled his deck, searching for another card, instantly his eyes became wide as he grinned at Devin. Sam let out a sigh before she went back to her homework.

"No way," Ethan breathed, "it can't be."

"What?" Devin asked with a frown, "what is it?"

"Ruby Dragon card," Ethan said as he held up the card for Devin to see.

"No..." Devin breathed, "no way. That's impossible."

"Oh, what's a Ruby Dragon card?" Sam asked.

"The rarest and most powerful card of them all," Ethan explained, "nothing can beat it!"

"No way, man," Devin said as he shooked his head, "I quit. Game over. You win."

"See?" Ethan asked with a laugh.

"Mhmm," an all to familiar voice hummed, "you know? Sometimes my job is just too easy,"

Sam looked up to see that Randall had arrived.

"Principle Randall, you are looking especially lovely today," Ethan told her with a smile.

"Mister James, if your friends Mister McKnight can't pull that off, what makes you think you can, hmm?" Randall asked.

"Okay, well, perhaps I can appeal to your sense of compassion," Ethan tried again.

"If I had one maybe," Randall said, "but I don't so give me the cards now."

"But he just got the Ruby Dragon Card," Devin tried to reason with her.

"Yeah," Ethan agreed.

"Well, you keep them then," Randall said with a laugh, "no hand them over." Both Devin and Ethan handed over the cards. "Now off to class.

Sam let out a sigh as Ethan complained about it.

Science Class!

"Okay, so we've got Stegosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Brontosaurs," Tommy listed before he turned to face his class, "what are some other Herbivores from that era?" His gaze slid over his rangers, landing specifically on Ethan before he grinned. "Ethan, you should know this." However, Ethan didn't answer instead he was staring into space with a pout making the other Rangers to look at him frowning. "Ethan, You alright?" Tommy let out a sigh when he still didn't get an answered. "Can someone tell me what the problem is?"

Sam and Kira raised their hands.

"It's Principle Randall," Kira started.

"She took Devin and Ethan's Dragon War cards," Sam finished.

"Dragon War?" Tommy asked with a frown, "isn't that a kid's game?"

"Come on, it's a game of strategy for all ages!" Ethan exclaimed making the class to break into laughter.

"Well I hate to side with Randall on this," Tommy said, "but you know that you can't play cards in school!"

"Dr. O, she took the Ruby Dragon card," Ethan said.

"Yeah, Dr. Oliver, it was brutal!" Devin agreed.

"Alright, look, I'll talk to her after school," Dr. O decided, "maybe I can get them back, but for now, can you guys please pay attention?"

This made Ethan grin.

"Hey, anything for you, Dr. O," Ethan told him.

After School!

Sam let out a sigh of relief before she walked out of her last class heading outside to find her Father fighting Principle Randall before she ran to forward to join Trent, Conner, and Kira.

"Ok," Kira said in shock, "don't you think that Dr O is going a little bit over broad to get Ethan's card back?"

"Maybe he knows something that we don't," Trent answered.

"Like what?" Conner asked.

"I don't know," Trent answered, "there's got to be a reason he's fighting her."

"What is Dad doing?" Sam asked, "he is so going to get fired."

"It's Elsa," Ethan answered as he came to their side.

"Who?" Conner asked.

"Randall?" Kira asked next. Just then Randall transformed into Elsa making the students all run in fear.

"See," Ethan said.

"You fight well for a Science Teacher," Elsa told him.

"Your not bad for a Principle," Tommy stated.

"Former Principle," Elsa corrected, "tell the school broad that I resigned."

Sam ran over to Tommy just as Elsa vanished into a portal.

"Wait!" Ethan said, "don't go?"

"Don't go?" Conner asked looking at him, "are you kidding?"

"She has the Ruby Dragon Card," Ethan answered.

"Dad, are you ok?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine Princess," Tommy assured her, "let's go home."

"Alright," Sam agreed before they went to get Tommy's Briefcase.

With that done she followed Tommy to his Jeep where they meet up with the others.

"You guys, we're still on for training later at the Limer Woods?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, we'll be there," Conner promised.

"Dr O, whose the new Principle going to be?" Kira asked.

"That's a good question," Tommy answered, "I'm going to head over to the school board and let them know what's happened."

"They might want to screen the next one a little better," Conner stated.

"Yeah," Tommy agreed, "let them know that. See ya."

"See ya," Ethan and them said while Sam and Tommy climbed into the Jeep.

Training!

"I don't know Dr Oliver," Conner was saying as they all stood together, "he's been acting kinda of weird lately. Like there's something he's not telling us..." Conner then turned to look at Sam. "And that only Sam knows what."

"Don't look at me," Sam told him, "I keep my friend's secrets."

"And anyways dude," Ethan spoked up, "Trent isn't the most open about what's going on with him."

"And what's with him going after the Ruby Dragon Card?" Kira asked.

"He'll be here," Tommy told them, "he preparely got hanged up at the Cybercafe."

"Mr O is right," Rita agreed, "though if he is then he should have called Reina, Yukie, Sam, and I."

"She has a point," Reina agreed.

Just then they all turned around to see a Dragon like monster looking at them.

"Speaking of the Ruby Dragon Card," Ethan said as he took in the monsters look.

"Elsa didn't waste anytime," Conner added.

"And if Trent went after the card?" Yukie asked.

"Not good," Ethan answered.

"Well, find Trent later," Tommy told them, "right now we got more pressing things to deal with.'

"Right," Conner agreed, "ready?"

"Ready."

All 8 of theirs bracelets turned in their morphers.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

"Crimson Ranger! Dino Power!"

Quickly they transformed into their Ranger form.

"Super Dino Mode!"

The lines on their suits became even more pronounced before they went in to attack the dragon. They where all soon knocked out of Dino Mode before being knocked the ground.

"The Ruby Dragon always wins," Dragon told them.

Sam smirked when arrows hit the Ruby Dragon making look behind him to see Trent coming up on his ATV.

"We'll about that," Trent told him as he pulled to a stop, "I'll handle this freak myself." Trent walked forward with his Drago Sword on his shoulder. "If he's up for the challenge."

"Trent that's crazy!" Conner yelled at him.

"Conner's right," Tommy seconded, "he's to strong to take on by yourself."

"I know how to play his game," Trent told them.

"Speaking of games," the Ruby Dragon spoked, "why don't you and your Crimson Ranger friend tell your friends the truth."

"Sam and I don't know what your talking about," Trent stated, "now let's do this."

They all watched as Trent and the Ruby Dragon took on each other before Trent ended up on the ground.

"Trent you ok?" Sam asked as she and the others went to his side.

"Yeah," Trent answered.

"I've got him," Conner said as he ready his Thundermax Blaster.

"Wait Conner," Trent told him making Conner to look back at him, "let me take him."

"What's the matter with you?" Conner asked, "and what is he talking about?"

They all looked around when they heard a noise before being sent to the ground. Trent and Sam looked to see Elsa with a herd of Tyrannodrones.

"Attack!" Elsa commanded before she and the Tyrannodrones rushed in.

The Rangers all took on their own group while Trent fought off Elsa who knocked Trent to the ground. Conner stood in front of him while Sam went to help Trent and to make sure he was alright.

"What fun would that be?" Elsa asked and then smirked widely at Trent and Sam, "then I wouldn't get to see you two reveal your big secret."

"Secret?" Conner asked as he looked back at them, "what secret?"

"It's nothing," Trent said.

"She's just trying to mess with us," Sam finished as they stood up.

"Why don't you tell them?" Elsa asked.

"Conner can you take it from here?" Trent asked.

"Yeah," Conner agreed before he moved forward pulling out the Shield of Triumphs, "Kira, Ethan, Rita, Reina, Yukie. You guys ready?"

"Yeah," all 5 agreed.

Trent and Sam went to take on the Tyrannodrones while Conner activated his Battlizer which he used to finish the last of the Tyrannodrones. They others all regrouped around him giving Conner praised.

"Trent, Sam, what was she talking about?" Conner asked.

"If there's something you two need to tell us," Tommy told them, "now's the time to do it."

"We're your friends," Kira added, "what ever it is, it can't be that bad." Trent turned around to where his back was facing while Sam placed a hand on his shoulder.

Dino Lab!

"Trent, Sam, we're a team," Tommy said as all the Rangers were in the lab while Tommy was setting in his chair. "We work together doing something that takes the ultimate trust in each other."

"If you two are holding back on us, how are we supposed to trust you guys out in battle?" Conner asked.

"Your right," Trent agreed, "ok, look. This is how it's is. I went to Mesogog's lab to get the card back."

"You what?" Kira and Rita asked in shock, "by yourself?"

"I found an invisiportal that took me right there," Trent answered, "I was just trying to help you out Ethan so I took a shot."

"That wasn't a real smart thing to do," Tommy told him.

"Yeah, it was stupid," Trent agreed, "I got knocked by that thing. I barley made it to help you guys."

"Dr O, he was just being a good friend," Ethan stated, "any of us would have done the same thing."

"Well, none of you better in the future," Tommy told them, "that's all I can say."

"Won't happen again," Trent in front of them, "I promise."

"So that's your big secret?" Reina asked looking a bit unsure.

"Yeah," Trent agreed, "look I gotta go. My head's still feeling a bit foggy."

"Ok," Tommy agreed, "get's some rest."

"See you guys later," Trent waved before walking out.

"Something on your mind Kira?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know, there's just something not quite right with them," Kira answered.

"He's had a good knock to his head," Conner suggested as he defended Trent, "I'd be feeling kind of spacey too." This made everyone to look at him, but they then jumped slightly as the alarms blared. "I meant more the usual."

"Let's go," Tommy told them.

"What about Trent?" Conner asked.

"Let him get his head back together," Tommy answered, "we'll call him if it get's really ugly."

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

"Crimson Ranger! Dino Power!"

All 8 of them quickly morphed.

"Dino Power!"

Rock Quarry!

"Back for more?" the Ruby Dragon asked when the Rangers ran onto the scene.

They all charged at the Ruby Dragon, but they where all sent to the ground, however, they rolled back onto their feet before he fired a blast at them which sent them to ground.

"That was harshed," Conner stated as he sat up.

"Ok, this guy needs some hover love," Ethan said once he got to his feet, "Hover Craft Cycle!" Just then the cycle came into view before Ethan jumped onto it. Ethan then took off towards the Ruby Dragon who fired at him makin the Blue Ranger to evade two them and then firing his own lasers as the ground around the Dragon exploded. "Ariel Mode!"

The other Rangers all watched as the Hover Cycle turned into his ariel mode form. Sam smirked under her helmet when Ethan sent the Ruby Dragon to the ground who got up, but just then Trent came jumping into view.

"Trent, watch out!" Conner called out when he noticed that the Ruby Dragon had grabbed hold of the White Ranger. Trent, however, used the energy of his Dino Morpher and sent him backwards. "Let's bust out the Z-Rex blaster on this trading card phoney."

All of the Rangers combined their weapons to form the main Ranger weapon.

"Z-Rex Blaster!"

"Nothing beats the Ruby Dragon!"

"Ready?"

"Aim!"

"Fire!" With one blast the Ruby Dragon fall to the ground and exploded while the Rangers turned their backs on just before.

"The game isn't over yet," a bigger Ruby Dragon said.

Sam and Trent looked at each other before nodding.

"It's Zord time," Trent said into his morpher.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger," Sam called into her own morpher.

"Brachio!" All four Zords appeared onto the scene before Conner pulled out the Shield of Triumphs.

"It's Triassic time," he told Ethan, Kira, Rita, Reina, and Yukie. All 5 of them pulled their Dino energy and feed it into the shield before Conner's Ranger suit changed a bit. "Dr O, you think you can handle the Mesodon?"

"You got it," Tommy agreed.

All four MegaZords where created to take on the Ruby Dragon. The Ruby Dragon attacked them, but they still managed to stay on their feet.

"Dino StegaZord, Tail Attack!" both Sam and Trent said before the MegaZord jumped up into the air and spun around.

The Ruby Dragon, however, cought the tail before it hit him and tossed them to the ground.

"We've got to work together," Trent told them.

"He's right," Conner agreed.

"Yeah."

"Right with ya."

"Let's do it."

The Rangers all combined their MegaZords power together and were able to destroy the Ruby Dragon.

The Next Day: Reefside High!

Sam had just walked out of her last of the day before walking up up to Tommy and the other three.

"That's okay," Ethan was saying with a sigh, "I wouldnt expect you to understand."

"Anton," Tommy said when they noticed Trent and his Father, "how are ya?"

"Tommy," Anton greeted while shaking Tommy's hand, "I'm fine." Both adults stop shaking hands. "Hey, I understand that you're looking for a new principal."

"Why?" Tommy asked, "you interested?"

Trent and Sam looked at each other before smirking.

"I'm sure that Dr Mercer far to busy to run a school," Kira said quickly.

"Yeah," Ethan agreed, "far to busy."

"Relax everybody," Anton told them, "she's right." Just then they all heard a beeping sound and they noticed that it was Anton's pager that he reached to take out. "You see, even as we speak."

Sam watched as he pulled out his pager, but just then a card fall to the ground to reveal it as the Ruby Dragon Card.

"Uh, how did you get this?" Ethan asked as he picked up the card.

"I honestly don't know," Anton answered as he took back the card, "Trent is this yours?"

"No," Trent answered, "I don't know how it got there."

"Anton," Tommy suddenly said making everyone to look over to see how weak Anton looked, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Anton answered even though he fall to his knees, "just leave me alone."

"We should get you some help," Tommy told him.

"No," Anton almost shouted as he stood up before taking off.

Tommy and the others took off after leaving Sam and Trent who took one look at each other before running off after them.

"Leave him alone!" Trent yelled, "he'll be fine!" Sam and Trent picked up their pace. "He's a Dr!"

"Anton, wait!" Tommy called out as they followed him outside.

"Please leave me?" he asked as he ran.

Science Classroom!

They all ran into Tommy's classroom just in time while Sam and Trent pushed to the front to see Anton turn into Mesogog.

"No way," Conner said in shock, "Mercer is..."

"Mesogog," Tommy finished.

"Aw, this is one crazy week," Ethan told them.

"This is your big secret?" Kira asked them both, "you knew this along?"

"He's my father," Trent answered, "how could I tell you?"

"I premised Trent that I wouldn't tell," Sam also answered, "I stay true to my premises."

"You well pay for betraying me, Trent, Sam," Mesogog told them, "you two well pay dearly."

"I never betrayed you," Trent told him.

"Betrayed us if anything," Conner growled.

"Silence!" Mesogog ordered, but he turned back into Anton.

"Trent, I'm sorry," Anton apologized before disappearing into an invisiportal.

When he left they all of them looked at Trent and Sam with either anger or disappointment.

...My Line...

**Disclaimer-I do not own Power Rangers, but I do own Samantha Oliver and the Chan Twins along with Yukie belong to D.J. Scales.**

_I well like to give special thanks to_** D.J. Scales, XoxMountainGirlxoX, Kenn Faith Dawn, brankel1, **_and_** Dean Winchesters Baby Girl**_for reviewing._


	21. Thunder Struck: Part 1!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder!**_

Hayley Cybercafe!

"So let me get this straight?" Conner asked as he and Ethan walked into Hayley's Cybercafe, "you're going to the movies instead of the biggest social event of the year?"

"It's not just movie," Ethan told Conner, "it's a sequel to Asteroid Conquest. The greatest Sci-Fi film of all time"

Conner let out a sigh in defeat.

"Dude, it's the Prom!" Conner told him quietly, "its tradition!"

"Oh yeah, nice tradition," Ethan stated with a sigh,"smart kids spend the entire semester in agony wondering if they'll get a date. Or if they'll be forced to sit in the corner with the other smart kids." Ethan then turned back to Conner as he pulled out an empty chair and sat down. "Its too painful, bro."

"Whoa," Conner said as he thought it over, "never thought about it like that."

"Who are you going with?" Ethan asked once they where setting.

"I got it divided into three catalogers," Conner said as he pulled out a book, "the cute ones, the ones with the good personality, and the ones who dad can pay for the limo."

"And your wondering why I'm going to the movie," Ethan told him with a smile.

"Hey, Kira," Conner greeted.

"Hey," Kira greeted as she sat down.

"Who are you going to the prom with?"

"Aw, I don't have a date," Kira answered.

"You don't seem to worried."

"It's just a dance."

Just then Sam and Hunter walked into the cafe noticing Devin and Conner talking before they headed over to Kira and Ethan.

"Hey, guys," Sam greeted as she and Hunter sat down.

"What's up Sam?" Kira greeted/asked.

"Nothing," Sam answered, "so did Trent ask you to the prom Kira?"

"No," Kira sighed.

"That's weird," Sam said as she thought about it, "cause that boy is so into you."

Ethan laughed while Hunter just shooked his head amused.

"Who are you going with?" Kira asked.

"Who else?" Sam asked back.

"Hunter?" Ethan asked looking at the blonde.

Hunter nodded his head though the look on his face told Ethan that he would whither face Lothor again then go to a prom making the Blue Ranger to smirk. Sam kissed Hunter on the cheek before she and Kira went to go get the things that they'll need for the prom while Ethan went to head for the theater.

Sam's Room!

Both Kira and Sam where in her room talking about random things when there was a beep from their morphers making both girls to look at each other.

"Go for Sam and Kira," Sam said into her morpher.

"_Zeltrax is back,_" Tommy explained to her and Kira, "m_eet the others at the steel plant on Spring Street_."

"We'll be down in a bit Dad," Sam informed.

"_What you and Kira are here_?" Tommy asked.

"We're in Sam's room Dr O," Kira answered.

"_Oh_."

Both girls laughed before they shooked their heads. Quickly both girls ran down stairs to meet up with Tommy before heading out to the steel plant.

Steel Plant!

"Where's the woman, Zeltrax?" Tommy asked after arriving on the scene.

"Safe and sound Rangers," he answered in a growl, "come check if you like."

They all ran in to face off against him who held off against them well before sending them away from him.

"You're time is up, Rangers!"

"Guys, you know what time it is?" Tommy asked the others

With that they nodded and fell into formation.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

"White Ranger! Dino Power!

"Crimson Ranger! Dino Power!"

All 9 Rangers morphed at once before they went in to face off against Zeltrax again. Tommy jumped over Zeltrax before a yell cought his attention.

"Help! Somebody help me!"

"You guys take care of Zeltrax," Tommy told them, "I'll help her."

"Right," they all greed before Tommy ran off to find the woman.

It wasn't long till Zeltrax was whipping the floor with them all before sending Conner to the ground who got up as they others regrouped with him.

"Are you up for the new and improved Zeltrax?" Zeltrax asked before he charged into his new form.

"You've seen one Zeltrax," Conner answered, "you've seen them all! Shield of Triumph!" Kira, Ethan, Rita, Yukie, and Reina all gave him their energy before his suit changed a bit. "Triassic Ranger! Battlizer Mode! Engage! Oh yeah!"

They all cheered when it looked like that Conner destroyed Zeltrax.

"You guys!" they heard Tommy call out to them.

They all turned around to look see Tommy helping a woman along who looked to be really weak.

"Who's that?" Rita asked.

"Let's find out," Reina suggested, "come on."

They all ran over to them as Tommy helped the woman up.

"Your alright," Tommy told her.

"It's Elsa," Trent said at once.

"No way," Kira told him in shock.

"Elsa," Elsa said in a weak voice, "yes, that's what the creature called me. Elsa."

Elsa collapsed a bit more on Tommy and Kira helped stead her.

"We better get her back to Lab," Tommy stated, "figure out what's going on."

"Ok," Trent agreed.

They all called forth their bikes and ATV while Elsa rode on the back of Tommy's ATV back to the Dino Lab.

Dino Lab!

"Trent, do you know what happened?" Tommy asked.

After they had returned with Elsa who Hayley had on the medical table while she inspected her brainwaves using the computer.

The White ranger looked up at them.

"Mesogog was powering up a laser that would transform humans to mutant dinosaurs," Trent explained, "he drained Elsa of her energy to use in the beam."

"But that can't be enough to run that kind of equipment," Hayley pointed out.

"He's gonna use the Dino Gems to get the rest of the power," Trent told them.

"How is he going to use the lasers?" Conner asked.

"Yeah," Ethan agreed, "how is he gonna get them?"

"I'm gonna give them to him," Trent answered.

"I'm not going to give anyone my Gem," Conner flat out told him.

"Just hear me out?" Trent asked, "you want to get onto that Island; Mesogog wants the Gems. If I give them to him, I can open a Portal for you." The others still looked unconvinced, but only Sam looked willingly to help Trent. "Once you get inside, You can destroy the beam and Mesogog in the process." Tommy shook his head. "And I can rescue my father."

"No way," Tommy stated, "it's too risky."

Hayley, Kira, and Sam frowned.

"Do we really have another choice?" Hayley asked.

"She's right," Kira agreed, "I mean, he's gonna get that thing going eventually. This could be our only shot."

"I'm with them on this," Sam added.

All of them stood around Trent who held a box in his hand where they all put their Dino Gems inside.

"This better work," Conner told Trent.

"I'll call when the portal is open," Trent promised before he left the Dino Lab.

It was long after Trent left did Elsa groaned as she came too, startling the rangers and causing them to turn in her direction

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked her as he pulled up a chair beside the one she was sitting in.

The woman looked confused for a second before everything came flooding back to her.

"I remember everything," she answered.

"Mesogog and Mercer?" Tommy asked, "fighting against the Power Rangers?"

"Fighting against you," Elsa answered, "Mesogog had my mind completely in his power."

Suddenly the computer beeped making everyone to look over.

"The new vehicle is ready to go," Justin told them.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Tommy asked her.

"Yeah," Elsa answered with a nod, "go. Come back safe."

"We always do," Tommy told her with a smile.

"_Guys...I'm heading __through_," Trent's voice sounded over the computers, "_be ready when I call you. The portal will only be open for a short time_."

"Got it," Tommy told him.

Beach!

Tommy and Sam drove up in their cars to the beach where Hayley meet them before they got out.

"Ok, we're ready to roll," Hayley told them as they all joined her, "activate."

Just then an eighteen wheeler rolled up making everyone to gasp in awe.

"It's just like the Ninja Storm Mobil Command Center," Sam said in awe.

Hayley laughed at the young Snow Ninja.

"You've done it again, Hayley," Tommy told her with a smile, "good job."

Kira, Conner, and Ethan ran forward a bit to get a good look.

"Now that is sweet."

"Can I drive?" Conner asked.

"NO!" Rita, Reina, Yukie, and Sam shouted at the same time.

"I have to agreed with them," Hayley told Conner, "we have to make sure we hit the portal at the exact right speed and we only get one chance at it. You better let me drive."

"Now it's only up to Trent," Tommy told them making them all to nod.

Back of the truck!

"Hayley, are we at speed yet?" Tommy asked from beside her while Sam and the others sat in the back.

"Almost," Hayley answered, "I just hope Trent's ready." Everyone was silent as the minutes ticked by as they continued onwards in the truck; the road was smooth despite the ground of the Quarry being loose gravel. "Almost there. Just a few more tick." The wall of the cliff was getting closer and closer, and there was no portal for them to go through which made Sam become worried for Trent. "We're at speed!"

"There's no portal," Ethan told them.

"Everyone hang on," Tommy said.

'Trent,' Sam thought worried for the boy that she thought as a Brother.

Just as they all thought they where going to hit the wall a portal appeared in front of them and they went through to upon Mesogog's inland fortress.

Mesogog's inland fortress!

They all watched as the beam that Trent was talking about was starting to power and before they could move Tyrannodrones appeared from a portal.

"I'll take care of them," Sam told them, "you guys worry about the beam."

"I can't let you do that Sam," Tommy said as he faced her.

"I'll be fine Daddy," Sam stated as she kissed him on the cheek before jumping out of the truck. Sam meet the Tyrannodrones outside before she pulled off her civilian clothes to reveal her Ninja Uniform underneath. "Bring it?" The Tyrannodrones rushed at her, but Sam dodged them all while delivering her own kicks and punches, however, Conner and Kira joined her in fighting them off. "Conner, Kira, Rita, Reina, Yukie, Ethan, Dad, what do you 7 think your doing?"

"We're a team Sam," Kira answered, "and we're going to fight as a team."

"Kira's right," Conner agreed with a nod of his head before he kicked a Tyrannodrone away.

Sam let out a sigh knowing that she could chance their minds even if she tried before going back to taking on more Tyrannodrones.

"I've always wanted to try something," Sam said, "Conner, Kira, Rita, Reina, Yukie, Ethan, Dad! Get out of the way!"

Conner Rita, Reina, Yukie, Ethan, Tommy, and Kira looked at each other before they jumped away Tyrannodrones they where fighting. They all looked over at Sam who had crimson lighting running along her arms before she shot them out at the Tyrannodrones sending them to the ground.

"Wow," Kira said in awe.

"Not only did she steal Hunter's color, but she also stoled his power," Rita added.

"I heard that Rita!" Sam called out to him before she brought her bracelet to her lips. "Hayley go!" Conner, Kira, Rita, Reina, Yukie, Ethan, Tommy, and Sam continued to face off against the Tyrannodrones while Hayley drove pasted them. Sam did some complected arm movements. "Ninja Snow Blast!" A blast of snow shot out of Sam's hands when she thursted them forward freezing the Tyrannodrones before Kira used her Sonic-Scream on them which caused them to break. "Now that's girl power."

"_Guys, someone has to re-align the laser,_" Hayley's voice sounded, "_It's jammed_."

"I'm on it Hayley," Sam said before she Ninja Streaked to catch up towards the truck. Sam jumped onto the top of the truck and started fighting off the Tyrannodrones that where up there, but she was a bit of a difficult time trying to fight them off. "Ok that's it." Sam fired blasted of lighting at them sending two over the truck and to ground while it was still moving. It's long till she took out the rest of them before re-align the laser. "Hayley is that good?"

"_Close enough_," Hayley answered, "_get out of there_!"

"Right!" Sam agreed before she Ninja Streaked off the truck just as Hayley fired the laser.

In time at all 8 Rangers where back inside the truck getting ready to go.

"Good work Hayley," Tommy told her, "now let's get out of here, before we're trapped."

This made Sam and Kira frowned

"What about Trent?" Kira asked while Sam nodded.

"He won't leave without his father," Hayley answered.

Tommy let out a sigh.

"No one knows this place better than him, we'll just have to trust that him to get out!" he told the other, "lets go."

Beach!

Kira, Sam, Conner, Ethan, Rita, Reina, and Yukie all ran out of the back of the 18 wheeler when they had gotten through the invisiportal before it closed.

"No," Kira cried, "he can't be gone."

"Now what do we do?" Conner asked.

"I knew we shouldn't have left," Kira stated.

"It's not like their gonna fall out of the sky and land in front of us," he stated, earning confused and weird looks from his friends.

"Where you knocked on the head or something?" Kira asked.

The Blue ranger turned to her.

"What?" he asked, "last time I did that it worked!" A sudden crash like Thunder echoed loudly in the quarry clearing before a green light flashed and Trent and Mercer literally...fell out of the sky and landed right in front of them making Ethan grin. "See."

All of them ran over to them looking relieved.

"You guys are alright," Kira said with a smile.

"What about Mesogog?" Tommy asked.

"I don't think he made it," Trent answered with a shake of his head, "but just in case."

Sam smiled as Trent opened the case in his hands to reveal the Dino Gems making Tommy to nod.

"Tommy, I don't know where to start," Anton spoke as he looked at the Black Ranger

Tommy patted Anton on his shoulder.

"We'll talk later," Tommy told him, "right now we better get back to the Lab. We still have Zeltrax to deal with."

They all nodded back getting back into the 18 wheeler that Hayley had reprogrammed to take them back to the Dino Lab.

...My Line...

**Disclaimer-I do not own Power Rangers, but I do own Samantha Oliver and the Chan Twins along with Yukie belong to D.J. Scales.**

_I well like to give special thanks to_** D.J. Scales, dream lighting, Kenn Faith Dawn, **_and_** brankel1 **_for reviewing._


	22. Thunder Struck: Part 2!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder!**_

Recap!

"Where you knocked on the head or something?" Kira asked.

The Blue ranger turned to her.

"What?" he asked, "last time I did that it worked!" A sudden crash like Thunder echoed loudly in the quarry clearing before a green light flashed and Trent and Mercer literally fell out of the sky and landed right in front of them making Ethan grin. "See."

All of them ran over to them looking relieved.

"You guys are alright," Kira said with a smile.

"What about Mesogog?" Tommy asked.

"I don't think he made it," Trent answered with a shake of his head, "but just in case."

Sam smiled as Trent opened the case in his hands to reveal the Dino Gems making Tommy to nod.

"Tommy, I don't know where to start," Anton spoke as he looked at the Black Ranger

Tommy patted Anton on his shoulder.

"We'll talk later," Tommy told him, "right now we better get back to the Lab. We still have Zeltrax to deal with."

They all nodded back getting back into the 18 wheeler that Hayley had reprogrammed to take them back to the Dino Lab.

QS-Dino Lab!

"What happened?" Kira asked as she was the first to walk in with the others right behind her into the mess.

"It's trashed," Ethan stated.

"Uncle Justin!"

"Elsa!"

They all heard a beeping sound making them all to turn to where it was coming from.

"What is this?" Conner asked as he picked it up.

"It's a black box that I keep a security camera in," Hayley answered as she took it form him.

They all watched as Zeltrax destroyed the Dino Lab making Sam let out a sigh.

"This is all my fault," Anton said with a sigh as he watched the tape, "I should have stopped him."

"Don't blame yourself for what you did when you were him," Trent told his father

"Trent is right, Anton," Tommy said as he clapped his friend on the shoulder, "this is about me and Smitty. It had nothing to do with you."

"But if there were no Mesogog..." Anton started.

"We can't go back and change what happened," Tommy interrupted, "Mesogog is gone. We should be thankful for that."

"So what now?" Connor questioned, "I guess we don't hang up our morphers just yet."

"And what about Uncle Justin?" Sam asked with worried tone.

"She has a point Tommy," Hayley said as she looked up at the Black Ranger, "this doesn't show us what happened to Justin."

The other Rangers all looked at each other worried when they heard a groan coming from the side. They all rushed over to find the Former Blue Turbo Ranger laying on the ground with bruises so Sam, Tommy, and Anton quickly helped him up before setting him in a chair.

"Uncle Justin," Sam said, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Justin answered with a smile.

They all stood around the place thinking of a way to stop Zeltrax when Ethan called them.

"_Dr. O, I found Zeltrax. And I don't think he's here for the double feature_."

"Ranger up," Tommy told him, "we'll meet you there."

Tommy looked at the others and they all nodded before falling into line.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

"White Ranger! Dino Power!"

"Crimson Ranger! Dino Power!"

Battle field!

It wasn't long till they meet up with Ethan to look up at the new Zord that Zeltrax created.

"Why must the bad guys find away to make a Zord of their own?" Sam asked with a groan, "first Zurgane and now Zeltrax. When well it end?"

"_Power Rangers surrounded or my most precision cargo well be destroyed_," Zeltrax ordered.

"I bet that he's got Elsa in there," Conner pointed out.

"Nuh, really?" Rita asked with sarcasm, "we never would have guessed."

"You are correct," Zeltrax confirmed ignoring Rita, "I wanted her to see your demised. Triptods!"

The Rangers all called forth their weapons and started to fight the Triptods, but they ended up on the ground when Zeltrax fired at them.

"This gone far enough," Tommy said as he stood up, "Trent, Sam, can you two handle the Triptods?"

"Not a problem," they agreed.

Trent and Sam both ran at the footsoilders attacking with out mercy while others took their Zords while Tommy went in to find Elsa. Sam looked up at the Zord before looking back at Trent.

"I'm going to go help my Dad," she told him before Ninja Streak up into Zeltrax's Zord.

Inside!

"Dad!" Sam called out once she landed inside. It didn't Sam long to find Tommy about to be attacked by Zeltrax, but she blocked it with Saba before Zeltrax went into fight them. Both Tommy and Sam tagged teamed Zeltrax, but he just ended up sending them to the ground. "Dad!"

"Tommy!"

"Maxim power! You and me, Tommy."

"Get Elsa," Tommy told Sam.

Sam did as he said and blasted the vine like robes that where holding her before moving to catch her.

"I got chya," Sam told her before looking up just in time to Tommy get sent to the ground. "Hey freak!" Zeltrax turned to face her before he started to move to attack, but Sam beat him to the punch by using her Saber-Tooth Bow and blasted him. "Guys, I've got her. We're going coming out."

"Your not going anywhere."

Zeltrax moved to attack them when he was sent to the ground.

"What?" Sam asked before she noticed the Thundersaurus MegaZord outside.

"You guys!"

"Let's go," Sam said as she grabbed Elsa before they jumped out of the Zord and landed on the ground. "Your safe now."

"You made it," Trent said when he noticed them.

The two girls ran over to Trent with smiles it wasn't long till Tommy joined them on the ground.

"Alright."

"You alright?" Sam growled when Zeltrax joined them on the ground.

"You didn't think I'll let you go that easy did you?" Zeltrax asked as he walked towards them.

"Elsa come with me," Trent told her before they moved away.

"Your going down Tommy," Zeltrax told the Black Ranger.

"You with me Sam?" Tommy asked looking her.

"Oh, yeah."

Working together as one Sam and Tommy managed to destroy Zeltrax once and for all before they where joined with Trent and Elsa.

"Conner, your going to need all the Zords," Tommy said into his morpher.

"_Right_," Conner agreed just as all the Zords appeared next to the three Zords, "_Dino Zords! Full Power_!"

Just when they thought that they had destroyed the Zord it came back again like some had hit rewind on the VCR.

"You've got to sacrifice the Zords," Tommy told them.

"_We can't_!"

"_No, Dr Oliver_!"

"You've got, too," Tommy told them, "it's the only way."

"_Alright_," Conner finally agreed, "_engage auto-destruct_!"

They others all ran forward a bit.

"Get out of there," Tommy mumbled.

They all watched as the three Zords blew up destroying the enemy Zord for good this time not knowing if the others got out of time. After the three Rangers demorphed they all ran over to where they wreck was looking for them.

"Where are they?" Sam asked before she noticed the 6 of them all of which had demorphed, "Ethan? Conner, Rita, Reina, Yukie, Kira!" The four of them ran over to where the others where looking relieved. "That was impressive."

"But the Zords," Ethan said with a frown, "their destroyed."

"You guys what you had to do," Tommy told them.

"That's true," Trent agreed, "or else nothing would have stopped it."

"So, that's it?" Conner asked, "it can't just be over."

"Of course it's not over!" something growled behind them making all the rangers and Elsa to turn around to see it was Mesogog.

"Why do they always come back for more?" Tommy and Sam asked.

"You destroyed my plans for creating a perfect world," Mesogog hissed at them, "however, I was able to absorb enough energy; to complete my transfiguration. Witness the face of your finally battle."

They all watched as Mesogog turned into an even creepier monster then before.

"Elsa get somewhere safe," Sam told her.

Elsa nodded before running off to find somewhere to hid.

"You guys ready for one last battle?" Tommy asked.

All of them nodded.

"Ready?" Conner asked, determination etched into his features

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

The others responded bringing up their wrists as their Morphers appeared

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

"White Ranger! Dino Power!"

"Crimson Ranger! Dino Power!"

After morphing all of them went into Super Dino Mode.

"Tyranno Power!"

"Tricera Power!"

"Ptera Power!"

"Centro Power!"

"Toro Power!"

"Styroco Power!"

"Brachio Power!"

"Drago Power!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Power!"

"Dino Rangers!"

"This is it," Conner told them before they all charged into fight.

Mesogog fired lasers from his mouth at them as they hit out of the six rangers 4 of them jumped up and over the blasts as 5 shielded themselves using their weapons, but it didn't slow them down or stop them in their race forward tog get to Mesogog. The three Primary rangers were the first to the beast jumping into the air and slashing downwards when they got close enough, Ethan twisted around in the air and as he landed behind the Mesogog was thrown backwards. The Yellow ranger had been slammed into from the side by Mesogog's arm. Looking up at a battle cry Mesogog saw Trent, Sam, and Tommy jump down at him when they landed the White and Black ranger's twisted around as Sam jumped up into the air aiming her bow at him at the same time as Trent and Tommy's weapons connected with him. No sparks flew from the connection or the arrows hitting him and Mesogog wasn't phased. He threw out his hands and sent the three Rangers hurling through the air and onto the hard ground below. When the three of them hit the ground Rita, Reina, and Yukie jumped in and attacked together as a team, but like the others they where sent to the ground as well. Back to his feet Conner jumped through the air and landed on Mesogog's back; as he held on tightly to his shirt.

"I got him!" he stated as Mesogog thrashed around trying to dislodge the Red ranger from behind him.

Not being able to hang on any longer Conner flipped over and off the back of the Mesogog landing in a crouch as Mesogog turned towards him, however, before having a full chance to turn towards Conner, Trent, Sam, and Tommy were back up and ready to fight. Mesogog growled as the White, Crimson, and Black Rangers attacked once more slashing at him with their weapons that seemed to be doing no good what so ever. Getting back to his feet Ethan raced forward and sweeped at Mesogog's feet with Rita: the Green and Blue Rangers then twisted in the air as they landed and grabbed Mesogog's arms to hold at his side as one of the others took a hit. What they didn't expect was for Mesogog to turn the tables and throw them away from him. Rita and Ethan skidded to a halt side-by-side, and turned back to Mesogog as they were blasted with series of laser blast making the ground beneath their feet exploded and they were blown into the air. Tommy groaned as he was rammed against the side of an abandoned car; he pushed Mesogog away, but the thing turned the tables one again and attacked the Black Ranger with close personal lasers that looked like they stung when they made impact with Tommy. He groaned as before falling to his knees and later down onto his stomach.

"Dad!" Sam yelled.

"Hey!" Kira yelled as she got ready to attack, "back off!"

Mesogog looked up at the Ptera ranger and pushed the car that he had just slammed Tommy against towards her. Kira jumped up and run over the top of the car, jumping off into the air as her leathery wings appeared and she flew towards Mesogog. The monster fired lasers as usual and the blast hit Kira causing her to drop to the ground below before she even got close.

"My turn!" Conner commanded as he appeared behind Mesogog.

Mesogog turned on the Red ranger and opened his jaws as an elongated tongue shot out at Connor. The Red Ranger in question flipped over numerous times to avoid getting caught, but it managed to catch him at one point.

"Hover craft cycle!" Ethan's voice echoed throughout the building site as he rode in on his bike.

Mesogog fired lasers at him and the Blue ranger swerved to avoid them. Getting back up onto his feet Conner flipped side-ways over the white car that Sabrina was using as support and landed behind Mesogog.

"Over here, Mesomess!" Conner teased, "Triassic Ranger!" The energy filled him as his suit glowed and changed into the Triassic Ranger. The shield of Triumph had been destroyed but he didnt need it or the energy of his friends to phase now. He had all the strength he needed, just knowing his friends lives, the protection of Reefside and the whole world was counting on him. "Battlize Mode!"

The Battlizer appeared as well as the cannons before Conner jumped into the air and fired two high voltage energy blasts at Mesogog who flew backwards from the blast and crashing it boxes, metal bins, and bricks behind him making ripples of blue energy ricocheted through him as he sparked.

"You did it Conner," Kira said as they all regrouped.

However, Sam noticed that something wasn't right.

"Unbelievable," Tommy said when they noticed Mesogog get up not at all damaged.

The girls let out a gasp when Mesogog turned into two.

"He's replicating!" Conner stated.

And before long hundreds upon hundreds of Mesogog stood before the Rangers making the 4 out fo 5 girls groan.

"One was bad enough," Ethan complained, "how do we fight them all?"

Tommy turned to his students, the Chan Sisters, Yukie, and his daughter.

"Guys we have to use all of our powers! It's the only way."

"Right!" Conner agreed with a nod.

They all fall into formation the rangers twirled their arms through the air and brought them to a halt emphasizing the Dino Thunder emblem on their suits

"Power Rangers!" they commanded together.

"I summon the Power of the Gem!" Conner commanded.

"Dino Gems!" all 9 of them shouted, "unite!"

The Energy form the Dino Gems combined together forming a flaming version of a huge T-Rex who lunged forward and chomped its jaws down on the Mesogog in the front of the line. The rangers turned as a deafening energy blast rebounded off the site and as the flames died down. Mesogog had gone for good this time. Once they were demorphed all the Rangers meet in a circle holding their Gems.

"Everyone okay?" Tommy asked as he looked around at the teens

"I feel different..."

"Yeah," Trent agreed, "like normal again."

"Me too!" the girls agreed.

"ts gone," Ethan proclaimed while looking at his Dino Gem, "the power's gone."

"It took everything that Gems had to destroy Mesogog," Tommy told them.

"So this are just..."

"Ancient artifacts," Tommy stated, "that would look great in a museum." They all looked over to see Cassidy, Devin, and Elsa walk up to them.

"Hello Rangers," Cassidy greeted.

"So you knew?" Conner asked.

"Well, I kinda already knew," Devin answered, "but I had to show Cassidy in person."

"This is like the greatest thing ever," Cassidy said before hugging Devin, "and we've got it all on tape." Sam's eyes widen as she broke away from Devin and turned back to the team. "You know a reporter could make a whole career out of this."

"Cassidy, do you realize what our lives will be like if that tape gets out?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I do," Cassidy admitted, "that's why I'm giving this to you."

Sam took the tap that Cassidy handed over to them looking at her like she had grown another head.

"Wait, Cassidy passing up a scoop of a lifetime?" Kira asked, "why?"

Cassidy looked around at them all with a smile.

"Because you're my friends," she answered them, "it wouldnt be right to ruin your lives just to make mine better. Not after everything you've done for us."

"I always knew that there was a heart deep down inside of there somewhere," Ethan said.

"Yeah," Cassidy agreed, "I just needed someone to help me find it." Cassidy grinned at Devin "Now if you'll excuse us..."

"Yeah, we're off to the Prom," Devin agreed before they walked off with Elsa right behind them.

"Finally," Kira and Sam said at the same time.

"I thought that those two were never going to get together," Kira said as she looked at them.

"And just like that," Conner said with a grin,"life goes back to normal"

"Our lives may be normal," Tommy told them, "but trust me; it will never be the same."

"Got that right," Sam agreed.

The others laughed before they all head home though Kira went with Tommy and Sam to their place to help Sam get ready.

City hall!

Sam and Hunter where standing together watching the others having fun though Sam got a kick out the Ethan had finally asked Yukie to the prom with him.

"I was wondering if I had to get Tori's help to get those two together," Sam told Hunter who cackled.

"I know for a fact that she would have been happy to help," Hunter stated making the former Crimson and White Ranger nod.

"Hey guys, I just want to say we've had an interesting year," Tommy spoke into the microphone as the senior class of Reefside High 2004 fell silent, "we've been through a lot, more than any school should have to go through. But we've made it, and we're okay. That's what's important; so let's have fun tonight, and to help us do that; here she is-Kira Ford."

Everyone cheered as Kira appeared on stage, but only Yukie and Sam cheered the loudest.

Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh

You gave me something more

More than I've ever felt before

We could be falling in love

Oh baby

I can picture you and me

More than coming closer

Just a little more time and

Just a little less thinking

Just a little more time is all that I need

Just a little less believing

Just a little more breathing

Let's give it time

Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh

...My Line...

**Disclaimer-I do not own Power Rangers, but I do own Samantha Oliver and the Chan Twins along with Yukie belong to D.J. Scales.**

_I well like to give special thanks to__everyone who read my story up until the end__. I'll be starting the next Story in the series soon though I don't know if it'll some time today or not._


End file.
